Slytherins Messing with Time
by Fear Of Apathy
Summary: Seventh year, postOotP, preHBP. Harry, Draco, and Sirius are transported into the past, where they find a familiar four, all of whom bring both sadness and joy to their hearts. Slash HPSB,JPLE,and RLDM. Mentions of abuse in Ch13, so beware! UPDATED 10.24.
1. Prologue

Okay, I'd like to say that this is like my first multi-chapter fic, so anything you have to say about it would be fantastic.

This is slash, so, if you find it offensive, do not read. I repeat. If you do not like this, then do not read it.

Summary: Harry is thrown back in time to the MWPP era along with Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black (yes, OotP did happen. Don't ask) Not sure of the pairings yet, but, never fear, there **will **be slash. I promise.

**Disclaimer**: Whereas Mrs. Rowling gets money for her famed endeavors in regards to our favorite boy hero, I get none. This is because I do not own any copyrights of Harry Potter and its trademarks. Any other things that may pop up in here are most likely not mine either, so don't try to bitch me out about it.

(1) Refers to the first numbered Author's Note at the end of the chapter.

**_Slytherins Messing with Time  
-Chapter 1 – Prologue-_**

Somewhere in Surrey, number 4 Privet Drive, to be exact, a boy lay on a bed with his eyes closed.

Now, normally, you would think him asleep, but that would just be impossible, for several reasons. If you were to look in the window, you would see a figure, size undeterminable from your place at the window, with his hands clasped in the center of his chest. Unusual sleeping position for a boy, but this could be waved off as an oddity; everyone has them. The hands, in all circumstances, should have been moving up and down with his breathing. You stare at his chest now, and see that it is not. Moving up and down, that is.

This boy had long black hair, the length of which shall remain disclosed until known, and which was spread across his pillow like a dark halo. Then skin on his face was extremely pale, though not translucent, and, against this contrast, a lightning bolt scar was above his right eyebrow, extending from just below the hairline to the brow. The boy had no shirt on, and you could see the scars that riddled his toned chest and flat, muscled abdomen. Most were old and faded, but there were a few that were still pink and fresh. He wore black silk pajama bottoms that revealed just the band of a pair of silver boxers that were worn underneath.

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened, and you could see intense emerald eyes, with catlike pupils. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Six in the morning.

He sighed and exchanged his pajama pants for a pair of black basketball shorts. He had forsaken the shirt because he would be running, and would probably end up taking it off anyway. He slipped on socks and a pair of running shoes that he had bought the summer before, when he had decided something.

Now, to understand the significance of this statement, one must know more about this boy. This boy wasn't just any boy. He actually could no longer be called a boy, because he had turned 17 the month before. He was Harry Potter. Ordinary sounding to your ears, right? Wrong. Harry was a wizard. Well, not completely, but that shall be explained later. When Harry was only a year old, his parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by an evil wizard, named Voldemort, who believed Harry to be the child of the prophecy, stating that they would be equals, and that only one could kill the other. Voldie had to get rid of him; he could be his downfall! However, Lily had given her life for Harry, and when Voldemort shot the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, at Harry, it rebounded back on Voldemort, and he was killed, temporarily. Harry was named the Boy-Who-Lived, the only one to survive the killing curse, and the defeater of Voldie.

Harry was left at his Aunt and Uncle right after that Halloween, cursed until he was eleven to a life of abuse and loneliness.

His first year at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat severely wanted him to go into Slytherin, which he begged it not to. He and his friends, Ron and Hermione, saved the Sorcerer's Stone from a non-corporeal Voldemort, stalling his comeback.

Second year. Harry discovered that he was a Parselmouth through a connection to Voldemort, which was thought to be an extremely dark gift, which allowed one to speak to snakes. Using this gift, he saved Ron's little sister, Ginny, from the Chamber of Secrets, which she had opened while possessed by the diary of Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort.

In his third year, Harry saved his godfather, who had escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban, from dementors, the guardians of Azkaban. He had produced a Patronus, which was a highly difficult spell to ward of dementors.

Fourth year, he was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In the third task, Harry and another student were brought by portkey to a graveyard where the other student was murdered and Harry watched Voldemort be revived.

The next year, fifth, Harry had had prophetic visions of what Voldie was doing at the moment, which had gotten Harry lured to the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, along with several other students. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had fallen through the veil of Death, and was believed dead. Dumbledore had revealed to Harry the prophecy at the end of the year.

During the summer between fifth and sixth years, Harry had trained up on all magics, including the dark arts, working even harder when he realized that he could perform magic this summer because of the Ministry, apologizing from past mistakes, had granted him it. He had gotten himself a new familiar, a snake, to be exact, which he named Aryn. Aryn was a beautiful magical mix, that was silver with several black and green bands around her, and green eyes, like her master. Aryn was an incredibly poisonous snake, and would be great to defend him, should the need arise. Harry had gotten a whole new wardrobe (1), and received several tattoos and piercings. He now had a picture of a wolf, stag, and large black dog surrounding a lily flower, honoring his parents, and their friends on his lower back, and a snake tattoo that been around his bicep, but, apparently, he had too much magic in his body, and made the tattoos able to move around. His ears were outlined in silver studs; three on his upper right, four on the bottom, four on his upper left, and three on the bottom, and he had a barbell through his eyebrow.

When he got into sixth year, Harry spent the whole year training with Order members and Aurors, along with extra lessons with all of the teachers and Dumbledore. He had discovered over the summer the he was gay (2), so it was really no surprise to him when he got stuck under cursed mistletoe with one Draco Malfoy. That didn't move them into a romantic relationship, but they had become tentative friends at first. Eventually, Harry had even become an honorary Slytherin, and Harry and Draco were extremely close.

Now, I'm sure that you are wondering about the whole "mostly" part when I mentioned wizard. He is also, from a brilliant suggestion of the meddling Dumbledore, part vampire, meaning that he has some characteristics of them, like the sleeping schedule, senses, and part of the appearance. The only thing missing was the insatiable lust for blood, fangs, and sensitivity to the sun.

Right now, our young hero is about to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year, in a few hours. He is running around the neighborhood, as he is careful to do since the summer before, and turns around.

When he reaches the house again, he stepped into the shower, and sighs, as the warm water massaged his sore muscles after the hour long run.

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, stepping across the hall and into his room. Another five minutes later, he emerged in a pair of low riding black jeans and a Linkin Park (3) t-shirt, that has "In the End" printed diagonally on the lower half of the shirt in blood red writing. Collecting his toiletries from the bathroom, he packs them in his trunk after brushing his long, shoulder length black hair quickly.

Harry reached for his wand and slips it in the wand holster he got from Ron for his birthday that is disillusioned so that no one else can see it. He pulls out a black leather sheath from his trunk and attaches it to the belt on his pants, after depositing a dagger in it. Flicking his wand at his trunk, and opening it again, he waves it again so that all but one of his books are shrunk, then stacks them at the bottom of his trunk. He shrinks his whole wardrobe, as it is much easier than shrinking the clothes and losing some. Looking around the room and adding any other stray things to his trunk, Harry nods, clearly satisfied. Brandishing his wand for the last time, he shrinks his trunk and puts it in his pocket.

He looks at his watch on his hand – 9 o'clock. He still had one hour left, so he read the book that he left out. The book was a book of poetry that he put together himself. As he skimmed through it, one caught his eye.

Fate Tricked Destiny

A little girl who fears the light  
And a small boy who lacks delight  
Their lives are horrible, pain as a rage  
Emotions, they know naught about and cannot gauge

These poor children, how could you treat them so?  
If this is how you are, then please, let me go!  
My mind tempts me, and from the darkness, I resign  
The children, oh, the children, I want them to be mine

So I can save them from this torture  
Save them, find a cure!  
But you wouldn't want that, would you?  
No, this is what your good intentions grew

So much bad  
Surely could not bring peace, he is only a lad!  
Curse you, and I watched as you fell  
You manipulator, yet you refuse to yell!

Lose your temper, let it be gone  
And yet, you calmly lay out on your lawn  
The monster, I know you are  
Denial, thy name is lost far

For no one believes in higher beings, such as Death  
But don't forget about Envy, influenced by wealth  
But Fate is the worst, and you know this  
And yet, you sentenced them, Fate, and all they do is hiss!

And I, Destiny, pity them, for you have gone too far  
There is no return, no way to fix it, to lower the bar  
They are cursed, why you can't understand, I will never know, just see!  
And you, Fate, tricked Destiny, and my plans will never be

That one had been written right after fifth year. He was stewing in his anger at Dumbledore, how he trapped Harry with his abusive family, and how he meddled in his life so damn much. Thinking back now, it still brought a surge of anger, but, at least, now, Harry could understand why Dumbledore had done that. Harry shakes his head to get out of the reverie from the past and looks back at his watch. It read 10 o'clock. Time to go.

Harry gathered Aryn from where she was curled up on his pillow, let her wrap around his waist, and walked down the stairs, whistling a rather upbeat tune as he reached the bottom and enters the kitchen. His beefy uncle, humongous cousin, and thin aunt all sit at the table.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'm leaving. I hope I never see you again, and if I ever have the misfortune, well… watch out," Harry said stiffly, though the last part was with such venom that even Uncle Vernon shuddered.

Harry walked a few blocks so he could summon the Knight Bus without arousing suspicion.

You would now have to walk down to the compartment at the end of the train to find Harry, where he was laughing with his Slytherin friends. Having left the compartment Ron and Hermione were sharing with him when they started spontaneously snogging; he thought that he had nothing better to do.

Just as he was about to lean over to ask Draco when the snack cart would be coming, the door burst open to reveal a panting Ron.

"Harry! What are you doing with these slimy Slytherins!" Ron was obviously not happy about his friend's choice in inter-house relations. He, as only the brashest of Gryffindors could do, drew his wand and was met with several more wand tips pointed at him, waiting for him to even open his as if to hex one of them. When he did, all of the wands' owners sent different spell, mixes of defensive charms and mild hexes mostly, as Ron sent his own. Nothing could be heard, not the spells being called out, but everyone heard the impact of the spells, felt the explosion, and saw the blinding light.

When they looked around, neither Harry nor Draco was there.

1 - sorry, I'm not good with clothes, so I'm not going to explain this part

2 - I hate it when people just say that, but, hey, I can't think of a better way to say it

3 - I know they didn't get big until almost 2000, but, whatever, let me have my moments

Soooo, how am I doing? Review! **puppy dog eyes and pout**

Also, I don't know if I'm going to keep the title. I'm not particularly fond of it.

And, how was that poem? Wanted to find a way to slip at least one in. I wrote that, by the way.** nudge**


	2. Draco What are we doing on the floor?

Okay, new chappie, up! I think that the pairings are going to be either HPSB, or DMSB, though I am leaning towards the first. Gah. Oh. Yeah. Draco and Sirius are practically sousins. **Winces**. So I guess that's HPSB. Not sure that's going to work out.

I wonder if there's a way to incorporate more of my poetry into this...

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter, the fifth book wouldn't have ended the way it did, and the sixth one just... wouldn't have... gah. So, to put it simply, none of this is mine, just toying around with the characters. Except Aryn. She's mine. It's all Rowling's, not mine!

(1) – Refers to the first numbered Author's note towards the end of the chapter and anything like **this is probably actions or emphasis. Damn. Gotta stop doing that.**

Chapter 2 – Draco, What are we doing on the floor?

The welcome feast had just begun, and all the new first years listened to Dumbledore from their seats at their new houses, when a sudden, violent bolt of lightning cracked down from the enchanted ceiling. When the smoke had cleared, they saw three figures heaped on the floor.

Professor Dumbledore jumped up and pointed his wand at the unconscious heap, motioning for the other teachers to surround them and do the same. He cautiously

'Ennervated' them, and moved back to his position in the circle.

They turned over, and rolled off of each other, before looking back at each other.

One boy, who had messy dark hair and green eyes, said, "Draco, why the fuck are we on the ground? In the middle of the Great Hall, no less," then turned to the other. "Siri? I thought you were dead? Oh, gods, I'm hallucinating again. Great!" He threw his hands up in the air, which was a comical sight for someone who was lying down. "Wait – Sirius! I thought you fell behind the veil!" Harry knew that this was his Sirius, because his scent hadn't changed, which his vampire senses could pick up easily, and Harry could connect it to his memory of him. A silver snake chose that time to unwind from her master's abdomen, and raised her head at the new voice. She had met Draco before, and knew his scent well, but this man's was new. Non-threatening, but, even those with the best intentions cough Dumbles! cough can cause much pain.

The other boy, Draco, had extremely blonde hair and grey eyes sighed. "Another disadvantage of being the best friend of Harry James Potter. Insanity comes hand in hand." The dark haired boy, Harry, reached around and cuffed him on the head, while Aryn stuck her tongue out, childishly, if it were possible for a snake to do. "Oh, Sirius, this is my familiar, Aryn. Aryn, my godfather, Sirius Black."

The third figure, whose blue eyes were dull, looked around in panic. He had dark, matted hair, and sickly pale skin. "Harry!" He looked as if he would tackle Harry out of happiness if Professor Dumbledore hadn't have stepped in.

"Who are you? I sense that you bear no ill will to those here, and my senses have never been wrong –" this earned a snort from Harry, thinking that he would never learn, which Dumbles chose to ignore "- but I have never seen any of you. Yet, you look like some of my current students…"

"Hey, Harry, is it just me, or do the teachers look younger? Hey, what's up with the new look? And blondie over there – "

"Hey! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm deaf or stupid." Draco glared at Sirius, and then glanced up at the ring of teachers surround them. "You're right! They do look younger! Wait. I don't even recognize some of them! Oh, god, this could only happen with you, Harry."

Harry's vampire hearing picked up some frenzied whispering going on close by. "Hey, Prongs, that dude looks just like you! Well, plus a few piercings and tattoos. Blondie said his name was 'Harry James Potter' but you would know about all other Potters. Right? Rights? And that older guy, they've been calling him Sirius! What the hell is going on here!"

Harry snickered quietly at the word 'Blondie.' Apparently, Draco had already earned a new nickname from the Marauders. Joy for him. If Draco had heard, he would be in their faces in no time.

"I don't know Paddy. Just… wait."

Slowly, a sense of dread crept through him. He turned his attention back to the Headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling like magically enhanced sparklers. Tentatively, he spoke, "Professor, what year is it?"

"Why, my dear boy, it's 1977! What else would it be?" Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew that tone of voice. It meant that he knew what was going on.

"Damn it, old man! How do you know everything? Huh? If I'm not mistaken, I hear my father whispering down there! Yes! My father! We got sent back in time! Damn. Only me, only me." He shook his head ruefully and looked at Dumbledore for confirmation. The Headmaster only nodded, and Harry groaned.

"Well, fuck. I think we need to have a serious _chat_, headmaster."

Now that all four were settled in the headmaster's office, there was a tense silence. Draco was still glaring at Sirius for the Blondie comment earlier, Harry was just plain confused, and Dumbledore was twinkly, which caused Harry to twitch.

"Ahem, I think maybe you should all introduce yourselves. Ah, don't even think of making up false names for yourselves so that you won't change your future. You were sent here for a reason. I think. Well, when you go back, I can cast a mass memory charm to make all memories with you three seem blurry, like names, things said, and looks. The blocks on the memories will be removed the day after you two, boys, disappear, in the future. Introductions are in order, I believe!"

He received three shocked looks.

"How can he be so damn twinkly? He's like… a beacon!" Harry spoke for all of them. "Right, I'm Harry Potter –"

"- And I'm Draco Malfoy – "

"- Don't forget Sirius Black! –"

"At your service." Here, they spoke simultaneously and nodded, before looking at each other and laughing.

"I never thought that I would remind myself of a Weasley twin!" a thoroughly disgusted Draco Malfoy spat, while Harry just rubbed his back and whispered soothing words, like "there there, it's perfectly fine to be in denial," and "shhh, it'll all be okay. Someday."

Sirius, on the other hand, was almost shocked out of his seat in learning that the blond that Harry had been bickering friendly with was one Draco Malfoy, though he let it pass.

After all, people cannot be compared to their families.

"Oh, Sirius, I do believe that we are lacking a Defense teacher at the moment," Dumbledore twinkled. Sirius just nodded dumbly. (1)

"Boys, I think it might be necessary to sort you. What year were you in? I know that you have, undoubtedly already been sorted, but people change." He directed a particularly strong at Harry, and Harry looked frightened, and turned to Sirius. The Sorting Hat sat on the shelf beside his desk, and he picked it up.

"Seventh year, sir," he told Dumbledore, before turning back to Sirius. "Siri," Harry started shyly, "you wouldn't think any less of me for being a Slytherin, would you?"

"Well, I think I have gotten over the house prejudice thing, and I would love you no matter what, though, please, forgive me if I cannot ease up on the Slytherin wisecracks."

Harry beamed, while Aryn nodded her head up and down in obvious approval at the older dark haired man's words, which seemed to console her master greatly. Harry, noticing the hat in Dumbledore's hands, asked to be sorted first.

"Ooh, I have already sorted you. Interesting, yes, interesting. I still stand by what I said to you all those years ago, yes, you would do great in Slytherin, even more so now than then. But, what's this! You still have a great amount of courage and bravery! Oh, but where to put you! Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, even though you are immensely loyal to those close to you and incredibly intelligent, but… no, Slytherin or Gryffindor, but which one! Ah, I know… SLYTHERIN!"

When Harry took the hat off of his head, he saw an extremely proud look on Draco's face (he had been training Harry up on his 'Slytherin-ness' and had just saw that they had paid off… or so he thinks…), a surprised but accepting look on Sirius's face, and a knowing smile on Dumbles'. Harry gave the hat to Draco, who gave him a mocking bow.

Out of the corner of his mouth, Harry mock-whispered to Sirius, "He'll be a Slytherin before the hat even gets a chance to sit on his head properly." Sure enough, seconds later, the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" (2)

"Well, I do think, however, that I should give you your own set of private rooms, both for security purposes, and… well, somehow I doubt that it would be safe for a Potter to be in Slytherin dorms."

The three nodded and allowed him to lead them to their rooms, which was on the third floor, near what he said would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The painting was that of a pale man with black hair and green eyes, and a snake on his shoulder. The man actually looked much like Harry, and their snakes nodded to each other. The man stood at an extremely imposing height from where his portrait was posted to the wall. It was a big portrait, over all. "Well, are you going to stand there, or are you going to give me the password?" the man snapped moodily to Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, Salazar, these are Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and a much older and more mature Sirius black," he said, pointing to each one when he introduced them.

"I never thought I would get the honor to ever talk to you Lord Slytherin," Harry hissed up at the man, who looked down, startled.

"Young one, you speak the sacred language? Are you of my descent?"

"No, or at least, I don't think so. The old coot, behind me, might have lied to me again, but I was always told it comes from a connection with the current Dark Lord that I have. But, now, we look so alike for it to be a coincidence. I will have to brew a lineage potion… should've done that years back, mind you."

Behind him, Draco and Sirius shifted, clearly not used to Harry talking to portraits in Parseltongue, nor muttering to himself in Parseltongue.

Dumbledore spoke the password (which greatly pissed Sirius off, _Serpensortia_) and the portrait swung open so that the trio could get a look at their new rooms.

"Boys, I will be expecting you in the Great Hall in the morning. I will announce your names and what you are doing here, but they will not know that you are from the future unless you wish to tell them. Goodnight," Dumbledore told them, before drifting off down the hall absentmindedly, to, undoubtedly, tell the rest of the staff of the events.

The room before them was warm, with a fire blazing in the hearth. It had green walls, trimmed with gold and silver, with red carpet. The furniture (three armchairs, and a couch, along with a dark, wooden table that had four chairs surrounding made from the same wood) was all made out of black leather, there was a rug in front of the fire with both the Slytherin and Gryffindor crests on it, and settled around the fireplace, were several empty bookshelves, which Harry would soon take advantage of. Towards the back of the room, there were four doors, obviously the three bedrooms and one bathroom. Which, Harry thought, was unfortunate. Draco took forever doing his hair. And Sirius was probably just as bad. **Shiver.**

Harry promptly slouched into an armchair, with both legs carelessly thrown over the sides, as Draco and Sirius did the same, but with more grace.

"Okay, I want answers, and, Sirius, I'm sure you have tons of questions, aye?" Harry was the first to speak, and caused the others to be roused from their musings. "But, ask me questions first."

"How do you know that this is really me? I mean, I know you'd be glad to see me, but I would think that you would be a bit more cautious," here, Sirius ducked out of fear of being hit, for calling his godson foolish, "and… Ferret Boy? Explain."

"Okay, to understand, you must know that Dumbles wanted to give me some advantages in battle. He gave me lessons with Aurors and Order members almost every day last year, along with extra lessons with all of the core teachers, and even extra lessons with himself. If I took the NEWT's right now, I could probably pass with an E or above in all subjects, including those that I didn't take before.

"Dumbles thought that the glasses would be a major setback, and found a ritual that gave me the senses and small characteristics of a vampire, such as sight; hearing, which is why I heard your er… past self, and my father whispering earlier; smell, how I knew that you were Sirius Black, my godfather; pale skin, though I am immune to sunlight, garlic, and etc.; and a slight inclination to night time. And stamina. It takes a while for me to even break out in sweat. Also, I don't need to sleep as much to have my body and mind fully rested, so more time to train. "

"Hey! You never told me that!" Draco exclaimed, pouting.

"Meh. Our friendship had just started! I didn't know whether I could trust you or not! And, well, you never asked!" Harry felt slightly guilty, but pushed it away with use of his Slytherin training, "so, _ha_ to you!"

"Not that listening to you two bicker isn't fun, but, how again, did that happen? You know, you two…?" Sirius was frustrated, and, damn it, he wanted those answers!

"Oh. Yeah. Do you want Draco, or me to tell it? He'll make it dramatic and slightly exaggerated; I'll be blunt and short. Take your pick." Harry glanced at Draco who broke out into a wide smile and started nodding at Sirius, who looked at him oddly and silently pointed to Harry.

"Well, last summer, after the Department of Mysteries er – incident, I wanted to a) train up, learn Dark Arts – oh, don't shake your head at me! It's the intent that matters! – and b) feel normal. To achieve b, I decided to start off with a new look, thus the piercings, and I got two tattoos. Wanna see?" Harry asked eagerly, but thought better of it when he saw Sirius massaging his temples. "Okay, maybe later. Well, I thought about it, and I definitely didn't want to die a virgin. I talked to some of the people on the block, made friends with a group of teenagers who were goth/punk, and helped me pick out all of my clothes. We played truth or dare one night, and my truth was "are you a virgin?" Well, this was good to push them in the right direction, I guess, and I answered that, yes, I was, and they wondered how someone that 'hot' was still a virgin. They decided to take care of that, and I discovered that I preferred boys over girls.

"Sirius, are you okay with that?"

Nodding and wearing a wide-eyed expression, he explained, "Yeah, I think I had my first pretty serious relationship with a guy, well, anyone, really, in seventh year. I couldn't remember much about him before, after Hogwarts, but, now, memories are coming back! Oh my god!" he exclaimed, shuddering. He started rocking back and forth.

Draco and Harry put the pieces together after remembering what Dumbledore had said about the block being removed, and looked at each other. Harry leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "Which one of us do you think it is?" and Draco put his head in his hands.

Sirius sat back up and looked down at his hands while shaking his head, all the while muttering.

Straightening back up, Harry said, "Well, I think I have an explanation to finish. Well, Dumbledore decided that it would be fun to put up mistletoe that would trap the two persons underneath it, paying no attention to the sexual orientation of the persons." He shuddered, remembering some scarring memories, "I had girls ambushing me and walking in flocks around me for months… Even when I would use the secret passageways, they always seemed to find me when I would emerge again. Well, on Christmas vacation, Draco and I both stayed at school. I always do, and his mother, I assumethat you remember cousin Narcissa,wasn't very friendly and his father was still in Azkaban.

"Well, walking to the New Year's feast, I ran into Draco, and when I tried to walk away, found I couldn't. When I looked up, I saw the mistletoe. Inside, I was practically jumping up and down, I mean, he is like… the hottest guy in school, next to me of course, and even though I was sure that we would never have a serious romantic relationship, I wouldn't say no to a bit of snogging here and there. We kissed, blah blah blah, bonded over the hordes of fan girls, talked, and I had the idea, that I had oddly forgotten about until then, that I could use my invisibility cloak and Marauders Map. Well, I couldn't leave a fellow sufferer of the fan girls to drown and get an inflated ego," here hecoughed something that sounded suspiciously like _'James'_ and went on,"so I offered to let him come with classes with me to avoid them. He agreed, and now, he's one of my best friends, especially after Ron and 'Mione started dating. I was even made an honorary Slytherin! Of course, now I'm probably the only Gryffindor/Slytherin mix to ever exist" Harry finished his tale, and was a bit out of breath.

Draco nodded enthusiastically and smiled. So Harry _did_ have a flair for the dramatics, he just denied it.

"Um, wow, when you said blunt and short, I thought that you meant a few sentences, but, I see that you went all out." He coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'denial' then nodded.

"Okay, I think that it's time to get to bed. It's been a loooong day for all of us. Siri, you look like you're under some mental stress, so we'll save your story until later, okay?" Harry finished up, and, hearing the dismissal, Draco nodded and stood up, but sat back down when Sirius spoke.

"Wait. There isn't much to my story. Last thing I can remember before finding myself was being stunned by Bella and falling through the veil."

"Well. It seems that the veil is almost like a time device. Interesting. We just got in the middle of a bad spell. See, Ron had a jealous fit because I was sitting with the Slytherins and tried to curse us, only to be on the receiving end of many more hexes. Seems that they mutated his spell, and when it hit us, we got slammed into the past… Well, night all!" Harry chirped the last part before bounding to the bedroom in the middle, to serve as a kind of peacemaker for his godfather and best friend, unpacking, and getting ready for bed. He lay back down with his hands clasped on his chest and his eyes closed.

1 - I really hate it when it's that convenient, but, hey, if it works, it works, right?

2 - I love that scene in the first movie. The hat barely touched his head, but his hair still sticks up. Even though that hair gel makes it like... hard as a rock.

Well, okay, another chapter finished, though its been finished for a few days. Sorry about that. Just wanted to see if I should continue it, okay! The next chapter is finished too, but I'd like to finish the fourth one before I post number three, as it is like half the length of this.


	3. The Marauders

**Disclaimer**: You know, I'd bitch myself out for forgetting to put one of these in the first few chapters, but I'm assuming you know the truth: Harry Potter, its trademarks, or anything that may be associated with it… sorry to tell you, but it's not mine. I'm only writing this for my entertainment and any alleged lawsuits you may throw at me will be ignored fervently.

I missed the chance to insert my poetry into this chapter! **sobs into pillow before scowling**

Okay, so my resolution of having the next chapter finished before I published was short-lived. **bows head sheepishly** I figure I might add one of those nifty summary thingies in here. I have all afternoon. I'm thinking of changing the genres to Humor/Drama. What do you guys think? I'd like to think I'm funny, but have long since gotten over my... ego problem.

Pairings: From what I can tell, I'm going to make this HPSB, and maybe RLDM. I haven't exactly thought any of this through.

(1) – This refers to Author's Notes at the bottom of the chapter  


**This motions or actions or even emphasis.** like**... pouts.**  
_This thought, or emphasis on certain words._

Chapter 3 - The Marauders

Harry woke up at six o'clock again, so that he could go on a run, and wake Draco up so that he could either join, or glare at him for interrupting his beauty sleep. Aryn raised her head on the pillow and looked at him questioningly. "I'm just going for a run. Do you want to come?"

"No, last time, I kept bouncing up and down and I couldn't sleep. Bring the blonde one with you or at least wake him up. Ooh, I'd like to see this!" Apparently, Aryn liked to see Draco uncomfortable.

Harry changed into his running shorts and shoes again and allowed Aryn to wrap around his bicep. Slowly and carefully, he took a boom box that had been modified to work off of magic and selected a CD. He chose Mezmerize, by System of a Down and searched for B.Y.O.B. before pressing pause and sneaking over to Draco's room. He sat the boom box on his bedside table and turning up the volume that would have even the deepest sleeper jumping up, before straddling Draco and pressing play. (1)

Draco shot straight up in his bed, but found that he was unable to sit all the way up because of a weight on his abdomen. Since he was unable to run as far away from the thing as possible, he flailed his arms out where he heard the music, and only succeeded in hitting the dial that controlled the sound and turning it up. Now, desperate, he grabbed the pillow that his head was laying on and shoving his head under it. Thirty seconds later, the pillow was pulled up by a smirking Harry Potter.

"Now, before you yell at me and wake Sirius up, which, I was going to do right after I woke you, let me tell you _why_ you are being woken up. I was going for a run, and I thought that you could come with me. You have five minutes to change, and I expect to see you out there with athletic shoes on. No excuses. It'll help you in battle, I promise."

Draco, albeit grudgingly, saw the point in this and nodded slowly. "Let me wake him up, please?" He gave him the biggest, most innocent eyes he could muster.

"No bodily harm, okay? But, yes, that would be good if you woke him up."

Three minutes later, a changed Draco Malfoy was creeping down the hall and into Mr. Sirius Black's room.

He stared hard at the figure in the bed, trying to wake him up in the most embarrassing way. Ah. This could do it. Well, it wasn't all that embarrassing as it was annoying.

Draco took out his wand and whispered something at the other, who just mumbled something incoherently. He then proceeded to poke Sirius in the ribs until Sirius rolled over. Seeing that this was getting nowhere, he conjured up a bucket and walked to the bathroom where he filled the bucket with water. He levitated the bucket to above Sirius before twisting his wand, to tip it.

Sirius jolted out of a dream he had been having, or maybe it was a memory of his seventh year lover, which he promptly forgot, and shook his hair out. Draco was extremely thankful that Sirius had apparently taken a shower the night before, so the water that got splashed on him didn't reek.

Sirius tried to yell for Harry, but found that he'd lost his voice. He reached for his wand on the bedside table, but found it snatched out from under his fingers. Glaring at Draco, he stomped out of his room to find Harry leaning by the doorframe waiting for something. He then pointed to his mouth and screamed silently until Harry got the gist of it and waved his hand.

Sirius stared at his godson's use of wandless magic. His shock, it seemed, had made him lose track of his deranged ramblings of anger and Draco, who just smiled innocently.

Harry shook his head in amusement and explained to Sirius what was going on and why they were up at such a godforsaken hour.

Another ten minutes later, the trio could be found jogging around the castle. Sirius was still glaring at Draco, and Draco was worried. He had heard all about the Marauders, and sharing a living quarters with one who was mad at you was not exactly safe for your mental and physical health. Then, he remembered that he was not only living with a Marauder, but also the son of a Marauder, and out in the school, there were the four young Marauders. He should most definitely watch his back.

Harry would take out the Marauder's Map and check it every few minutes. About 15 minutes into their run, Harry saw a small group of students that were stationed by the kitchen. Ah, the Marauders.

"Sirius, wanna meet the other Sirius?"

Now, Sirius wasn't the smartest person in the world, and thus had to ask Harry, who tutted at his slowness.

"Okay. We are in the past. Your seventh year, to be exact. Now, who would there be two

of?"

Sirius the Great 'ooh-ed' in understanding before nodding fervently. Of course he would like to meet him! It would be wonderful to be back with the Marauders… But he had Harry, and he was his family, which had, apparently, grown to accommodate Draco

because he was one of Harry's best friends.

And so, the trio turned around and ran down to kitchens. Harry stopped them before they reached the portrait to cover all three of them in the invisibility cloak, whichhe carried at all times now in his pocket, along with necessities like his wand and the Marauder's Map. "What? I wanted to give them a little scare!"

Harry reached forward to tickle the pear, which turned into a door handle. He debated on whether to turn the handle turned, slowly, and quietly, or noisily, and add some sound effects of it banging against the wall… Ah, the stealth approach.

The Marauders had been trying to get the house-elves to give them access to the toast for breakfast that day so that they could enchant it so as to make the consumer turn into the mascot for their house, even if their house was unknown, such as the teachers, when they heard Peter give a little gasp at something he'd seen on the map. They all turned to him, who just handed the map over in explanation.

There, right behind their figures on the map, were three others, labeled 'Harry Potter,'

'Draco Malfoy,' and most surprisingly of all, 'Sirius Black.'

"But we've already got Padfoot… and the map never lies! Then who are you?" James turned around and brandished his wand blindly at where he thought the other three were. Suddenly, it appeared that there were three heads floating in midair.

"Damn, we've been caught. And, no, the map never lies. I learned the hard way…" the one who spoke looked a lot like James, if it weren't for the extremely pale skin, piercings, green eyes, scar, and slightly wavy shoulder length black hair that, if the light shined on it right, had dark green streaks that blended into his hair fairly well. At the previous statement, his green eyes and complexion darkened slightly, as if reliving a horrible memory.

The head to the left of the one who speaking was that of a middle-age man who had a slightly gaunt face and sickly complexion, along with haunted blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. Another was naturally pale, with white-blonde chin-length hair and warm grey eyes.

The one, who first spoke, introduced himself, "I'm Harry Potter –"

"– Draco Malfoy –" the pale one spoke, now,

" – And Sirius Black – " the older one, before the one in middle, who introduced himself as Harry Potter whisked off the cloak as he said "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Well, except for you," and leveled a glare at Peter. The Marauders noticed this, and took offense in what he said, and immediately growled and glared as menacingly as they could at the newcomer.

The result of the removal of the cloak was to expose their bodies to the cold of the kitchen. This was much worse for Harry and Draco, as they were only wearing shorts, while Sirius wore a t-shirt and shorts.

Harry's snake tattoo slithered across his abdomen, receiving a raised eyebrow from who they claimed was Sirius Black. The younger Sirius was the first to regain any sense.

"Hey! But I'm Sirius Black! The map… uck… stop fucking around with my head! There can only be one Sirius Black! And you look… old!"

A chuckle came from Harry and a grimace from the older Sirius. James-clone whispered something to the would-be Sirius that made him blush, and then shake his head. "Damn, I really was stupid at seventeen, wasn't I?"

"Padfoot, turn into Padfoot! Both of you! You both know that every no two people have the same Animagus form!" Harry exclaimed, extremely frustrated with the two Sirius's. In front of him, James nodded, obviously seeing the reasoning in this statement, tough he was still greatly confused about how this boy knew so much about them.

Two 'pop's' later, and two large, shaggy black dogs with blue eyes sat infront of the Marauders. The two strangers smiled knowingly as if they knew all along that this would happen. Which, mind you, they did.

Both Sirius's were now standing on with their groups again, and Draco spoke for the first time. "I guess that you would like an explanation?" seeing the hesitant nods from the other group, Draco continued, "Right, well, you're not going to get one right now. Maybe later." And he waved cheerily and turned to exit as dramatically as one could only wearing running shorts. Silently, Harry mused that it would have been more effective if he had a robe on, and possessed Snape's talent for 'cloak twirling' as Harry had come to call it.

Harry and Sirius followed Blondie's lead as they exited the kitchen. Harry swayed his hips much more than necessary before turning around and smirking at the extremely confused Padfoot.

1 - Not that I have the CD. Just a good, loud song. I figured that it would be excellent to wake someone up. That and... nevermind.)

Okay, I know this is short. Really short. I'm working on the next chapter right now, and, hopefully, will be done within the next few hours.

Cher-nessssssss


	4. A Slight Binge of Insanity

Okay, I edited this several times, but on Word, so if some things got messed up, sorry.

This chapter was really weird. A lot of OoC-ness going on here.

Longest yet! **giggle **

**Discliamer**: Not mine. Exept the plot. Most of it. Well... No. Forget that. The plot was stolen from various authors shamelessly. Sorry. Characters, and anything you might recognize from somewhere else are not mine, I just... borrow them for my little fun. Got it? If it was... well... let's just say that I wouldn't be sitting here in sweatpants and a too-small shirt on my bed, with my homework surrounding me. Which is a bad thing, seeing as it's 11:30 at night. Mom's gonna kill me...

**Actions**  
_-Parseltongue-_  
(ANs)  
**Emphasis** or _Emphasis_

**Chapter 4 -A Slight Binge of Insanity**

"Siri, it was bad enough with Draco! He spent an hour on his hair alone, and what do you do? Jump in right after him! Gah! Come on, breakfast starts in five minutes!" Harry whined as he leaned on the bathroom door, and yelped when it opened. He fell backwards into a chest and looked up in the face of a rumpled Sirius, who raised an amused eyebrow at his usually graceful godson.

Said godson was glaring at the door as if it was its fault that he fell. He then promptly pushed Sirius out of the doorway and slammed the door. Just for good measure, he opened it up again, stuck his head out and childishly blew a raspberry, and slammed it _harder_.

Outside the bathroom, Sirius rolled his blue eyes fondly at the antics of his godson. As if he could practically smell it, he got a plan for revenge on Blondie. Well, technically, Blondie was acting on revenge, so it was more of a _retaliation_ prank.

Fortunately, Sirius was broken from his troubled thoughts just as he was about to rub his hands together, cackle, and drawl, "Excellent," before shifting his narrowed eyes around the room in what was surely paranoia. Well, maybe he was broken out of his thoughts _after_ he did that, because he heard a discrete cough from where his Harry leaned on the bathroom doorframe with a raised eyebrow.

"Sirius. Is there something you want to tell me?" the innocence held in that question was betrayed by the sparkling – no, wait, they were _twinkling_ in a manner much reminiscent of Dumbles – green eyes that lay between the two sets of thick, dark eyelashes, and below perfectly arched eyebrows – one of which was pierced with a barbell. Briefly, he thought that he was just as gorgeous as his seventeen-year old self remembered, before mentally bashing himself in the head for thinking such thoughts about his godson. It would be hard enough to keep him from pummeling his younger self if he ever hurt Harry…

"Erm… of course not, Harry! I'm perfectly fine!" Sirius stammered. He was flustered at all of his thoughts of his younger self and his god-like (he mentally scolded himself for using that term before reasoning that it was a way to describe his looks. It couldn't be illegal to just describe him, could it?) godson.

The door to the left of the bathroom opened, and Draco stepped out, looking – stunning – as usual. He wore a silver silk button down dress shirt, tucked into black slacks, which were held up by a thin leather belt. Sirius looked much the same, choosing to try to impress his new students on the first day. It was that, or prank 'em. But he didn't think he could get a decent one perfected within the hour.

Harry, on the other hand, looked like a casual muggle teen. On his torso, he wore a dark green t-shirt underneath a black, long sleeved fishnet shirt. Dark, but faded jeans, adorned with chains and a studded belt loosely encased his legs, resting slightly bunched up on a pair of black Converse High-Tops. His hair shined softly in the light, and you could see the dark green streaks, just barely, that were complimented by the t-shirt. Black eyeliner lightly circled his eyes, and his ears were lined with the usual silver studs and loops. (1) All in all, a slightly vampiric Harry Potter was a stunning sight.

Sirius gulped again, as all of his conflicting thoughts flew around his head, and he groaned upon remembering how his teenage self reacted upon this sight. This would be an amusing morning. Surely Harry, Draco, or he would want to make a dramatic entrance. Ah. This would be a good time to get that revenge. Well, it was turning into a war of revenge. He had the upper hand in that Draco would surely not be able to get help from the Marauders, and Harry seemed probable to just sit back and watch everyone embarrass themselves.

Harry abruptly straightened up, gathered their cloaks from the couch, clapped his hands twice, and mock-marched to the door, grabbing Sirius and Draco's arms on the way. Mentally snickering, he remembered what had caused him to get the urge to prank. Well, it might be because of impressions with the Marauders, but, really, he didn't think it was that as much as the amount of time the two gits took to do their hair. Their hair! For fucks sake! Really, they were lucky! They didn't _have_ to do anything to their hair to make it perfect, but they did!

The unexpected action caused Sirius to forget all of his plans of revenge against Ferret Boy, and focus on the slightly evil look that he might have imagined on his godson's face. That look was enough to make one shiver, which is what he did. This action was undetected by Harry, though Draco, who was looking at him behind Harry, raised his eyebrow. Sirius just mouthed 'Evil face' at Draco, who nodded sympathetically.

Sirius and Draco glared at their slightly sanity-deprived friend as he dragged them through hallways, behind tapestries, and down stairs to the Great Hall. He had the hint of the barest smirk plastered on his face, which made Draco mentally wince. Not a good sign.

Right before they entered the Great Hall, Harry gave everyone their outer robes back, before draping his casually over his shoulder. He snapped his fingers, and the charm that had been dormant on Sirius and Draco's robes activated. He snapped them again, and the huge doors opened with a creaking noise so loud (an added flare of dramatics from Draco, Harry would later assure himself quietly, before hearing Sirius sing-song 'denial') that all of the heads snapped to the doors. Except Dumbledore. He was sitting up at the Head Table and cheerfully plopping lemon drops into his mouth. But he was just naturally insane.

"Attention students, I have some good news. I was contacted last night by an acquaintance of mine, who offered to teach Defense," Dumbledore announced cheerily, though was slightly disappointed when he was met with grumbles, and outright shrieks of protest from the Marauders.

"However, he had some charges that will be coming with him. They have been sorted, and are both seventh year Slytherins. Please make them feel welcome," Dumbledore seemed finished for the moment, and sat back down in his seat.

The Marauders were muttering darkly about their encounter with the three odd men in the kitchen that morning. Sirius, especially, was seething. _There can only be one Sirius Black! There's only room for one Sirius Black, and one Padfoot. But… Animagus forms cannot be duplicated. So... god this is confusing. And that Harry dude. A Potter! And Blondie! Malfoy! A Potter and a Malfoy, and, apparently a Black, friends. Dear Gods, what is this world coming to?_ Sirius was broken out of his slightly frantic thoughts when he heard the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

There, standing in the doorway, were the causes of his thoughts. In the lead, again, was the Potter, strutting up to the head table like he owned the place. Behind him, Sirius and Draco stood, but as they headed up the aisle, the hall burst out in sniggers.

On the back of their robes, words were printed in sparkly, pink lettering. And there were images moving around the words, too.

On the back of Draco's robes, "Blondie" was written in a very girly font, and it had an albino ferret crawling around the words, which would send the students nervous glances frequently. If he had seen it now, he would have probably tried to attack Sirius, but, Sirius was in the same predicament, with "Vain Beauty Queen" scrawled in what looked like bright red lipstick, and hair care products floating around it lightly. Harry, on the other hand, had most of the teenage girls drooling, and several of the men were shifting in what they thought was an inconspicuous manner in their seats. Coupled with the laughter, the students at Hogwarts looked very odd right now.

Unseen to most of the students, Harry smirked. The Marauders, however, sat at the top of the Gryffindor table, and saw it. This made their eyes to widen marginally, except for Padfoot, who raised a questioning eyebrow to Harry, who just winked. Baffled by this, Sirius blinked, and smirked along with Harry. It was nice to have someone on par with his prank expertise, bar the Marauders. Well, it was nice to know that he had some competition.

Dumbledore smiled serenely and silently offered the group lemon drops, which they silently declined. Secretly, harry suspected that he spiked them with a mild truth or calming potion. Hell, he wouldn't put it past Dumbles to put an extremely powerful cheering charm on them.

"Well, it seems that our new teacher and exchange students have decided to join us for breakfast. This is –" he was cut off by three very eager-to-impress men, who were more immature than was healthy.

"Hey, I think we should introduce ourselves, don't you agree? It's only fair." Harry spoke innocently from where he was standing at the Gryffindor table, which he had jumped up on in the middle of Dumbledore's speech. Nods came from the other two, who were now smirking in decidedly _evil_ ways. If they could have, they would have silently bet on just how badly Harry would screw up his – no doubt – _highly original_ introduction. Which worried them. Harry planning was baaaad, especially when he smirked.

With this, Harry took a deep bow, before silently and wandlessly casting a levitation charm on himself, so that he would float over the heads of their 'audience.' Just for effect, he pointed his finger at his throat and whispered "Sonorus."

"Hello Hogwarts! I am Harry Potter! I wanna hear you scream!" Most of the girls rolled their eyes, while the guys laughed, but they all applauded thunderously anyway.

Sirius and Draco rolled their eyes, and Sirius muttered about "bloody dramatic god-like godsons," before they both pointed their wands at themselves and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry, it seems, was ready to give Hogwarts a midair strip dance, as he had already whipped off the black mesh shirt and was in the process of taking his t-shirt off. Luckily, before some overexcited teens could take their lead and levitate themselves, possibly leading towards some sick, mass orgy, Sirius and Draco were beginning to restrain him. Sirius shot a Full Body-Bind at Harry, who dispelled it with a glare, before resigning and using the more physical means of restraining him. Sirius floated over to Harry's left side, and signaled to Draco.

Harry was basking in all of the excited screams when he was hit on both sides by his overprotective family.

"Draco! Draco, let go! No, Draco – Put me down! You too Sirius! Don't look at me like that! Fine!" he half screamed, half whined. Shaking them off, he shrugged on his mesh shirt again. A bunch of moans of disappointment came from the whole of Hogwarts. Even the Slytherins, who had begun glaring at the immature beauty, were inwardly cursing and/or planning revenge on the sexy ebony haired teen's rescuers.

He glared at them again, and gently disabled the levitation charms. When he was back on the ground, he acted like nothing happened. He walked back up to the Headmaster, and sighed.

"Sorry Albus. I think I let myself get out of hand again," he mock-apologized.

The Headmaster, however, just laughed and said, "I don't think I've seen them that excited since last year's final quidditch match! Why don't I introduce you again, just for good measure?"

"Yes, of course Alby. Though, my dear Blondie here prefers to go as Blondie, so if you could please add that as his middle name? Thanks." Draco glared at Harry's back, while Sirius gaped at his back. Ah. He had finally discovered. One down.

"Erm. Draco? You know that you have 'Blondie' written on your back with a ferret racing around it?" Sirius cheerfully informed Draco, but he still eyed him warily.

"Sirius! Did you know that you have 'Vain Beauty Queen' written on yours with hair care products circling it?" Draco responded, in mock-horror. Of course, he had already seen Sirius's back, and had figured it was a present from Harry. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting such a generous gift himself.

"What!" they both exclaimed at the same time, before turning in unison and attempting to tackle Harry. Harry, who had seen them coming out of the corner of his eye, dodged, and slid into the seat next to the Marauders gracefully, who, in turn, raised their eyebrow expectantly at him. Then they chuckled, and nodded their head approvingly. Upon further eyebrow raising, James spoke up for all of them with,

"Anyone who can stir up the entire school like that is okay with us."

"Ah."

"Ahem. Yes, well, as I was saying before, I found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he brought with him two seventh year charges, who have been sorted into Slytherin. Without further ado, I would like to introduce you to Sirius Black, Draco 'Blondie'" – Dumbledore studiously ignored the glare that he was getting from said blonde – "Malfoy, and Harry Potter, who I do believe you have already met."

Hearing his name, Harry jumped up and was about to take another bow, when he was restrained, once again, by his two keepers.

"Okay, okay, fine. I had coffee this morning. Ya happy! There! I said it! I, Harry James Potter, am a caffeine addict, and I'm ready to share that with the world!" he cackled madly, and once more sighed before straightening up again and facing Dumbledore. "Sorry professor. It's how I deal with stress." Then, he strode down the aisles once again, towards the Slytherin table, all the while dragging Draco right behind him.

Sirius shook his head sadly at his godson. Perhaps he should find a nice muggle psychologist, before the two teens drove him absolutely insane. This, if he calculated correctly, was already close to being completed.

He sighed again, and groaned as he remembered his firs class. Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh years. _Oh, dead lord, give me luck. And a slightly saner godson._

Harry and Draco walked into the Defense classroom about two minutes before the bell rang. Draco was still glaring at the back of Harry's head, while Harry was whistling in feigned obliviousness. He had tried in vane to get the offensive logo off of his back, and had tried covering it up or turning his robe inside out, but still, it always showed on the back of his clothing. Still, he couldn't be bothered to try to think up revenge with the Marauders in the same school as him.

He and Harry sat innocently in the middle of the sea of desks, and the bell rang. Sirius burst in through the door, doing a poor imitation of Snape. Harry, realizing what he was trying to do, promptly snorted, and whispered his observation to Draco, who snorted, albeit much more, in his opinion, gracefully.

Sirius, apparently, heard this, and sharply turned his head so he was glaring straight into Harry's eyes, who quite easily stared him down. This reminded him quite a bit of his younger days, when he would argue and Harry would just humor him.

He was roused out of his musings when Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"All right. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Sirius Black. Please, don't call me Professor," he shuddered, "as it makes me feel old. Ugh. Right, well, I know you are all curious about me – ahem – my godson, more so, probably, so I'm going to let you all go ahead and bombard him with the imminent questions of his sanity. Which, sadly, probably will not be answered truthfully." Sirius then brightened. It seemed that it would be fun to watch Harry be uncomfortable. Or so he thought…

Harry seemed to smirk even more. Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Apparently, Harry was a bigger attention seeking genius than even James was. And that was hard. Oh. Right. That was what had attracted him in the first place.

Damn, these memories that kept suddenly popping up were _annoying_!

Before the crowds, or Harry, got over eager about the time given, Sirius shot a curse at harry, knowing that he would instinctively either fire back or dodge. It should catch their attention.

Sure enough, he was in the middle of an over exaggerated explanation, when he suddenly held up a hand and caught the mild tickling hex Sirius had thrown at him. He then cocked his head and clucked his tongue warningly at him, before jumping up and tackling him. Several of his peers were muttering about disrespect towards a professor, to which Sirius would have glared at had he not been pinned down beneath a mock-angry Not-So-Golden-Boy, while others were marveling the speed that he had traveled at.

"That wasn't very _nice_, was it, _Professor_?" His intentional use of 'professor' didn't escape Sirius as he glared at him.

From behind his back, he heard Draco snicker. He turned his head just barely, and threatened, "What are you laughing about Draco? Don't you remember the incident with Moody and the amazing bouncing ferret? CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

He then stood back up, dusted himself off, and walked – glided with inhuman grace – back to his seat amongst his fans.

"Right well, that didn't work, so I figure I'll be going over the – er – syllabus, yeah, that's it! So, we'll be studying dueling most of the year, some borderline Dark Arts, the Unforgivables, and anything that might help you in battle. We are at war people! Whichever side you are on, you will not live if you cannot defend yourselves! If you think you could take harry on right now, raise your hands!" All of the Slytherins raised their hands, barring Harry and Draco. In response, Harry turned around, sneered, and flicked his wrist as Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, who went flying into the back wall, pinned there. Aryn chose that time to come out from one of Harry's pockets, and slithered up his torso to rest around his outstretched arm, laying her head on his hand. The following conversation in Parseltongue, if anything, scared the others more than his obvious power and insanity, which, through experiments with the headmaster, had been proven to be a deadly combination.

_- "Aryn!" _he scolded_. "Don't ssssscare the _weaklingsssssss_!" -_ 'Weaklings'was spoken in English, though it sounded like a fairly good impression of Voldie's _scary_ voice. His voice right now, in Harry's opinion, was pretty damn scary. Aryn just rolled her eyes – a strange sight to anyone not used to it, namely harry.

"You fools! Did you not see the display of wandless magic back there? And in the Great Hall? You must be observant! You are Slytherins! Why don't you understand that you can't judge a person by how they look? They may look weak, or short, but they may also wield a great amount of magical strength and knowledge! And even then, Harry looks like a pretty god damn intimidating figure when he's glaring at you, or even looking at you! You can't just go about taking on opponents and being cocky! That's how I died the first time…" the last bit was muttered. His rant about awareness or – CONSTANT VIGILANCE – was interrupted when the bell rang.

"Ah, before I forget, Malfoy, Snape, as a lesson for not practicing CONSTANT VIGILANCE you are to stay up there like that until lunch. I will not tell your teachers, because it is your own fault. If we were true enemies, you would probably be shackled in the dungeons right now as prisoners of war. Your captors wouldn't be so kind as to excuse you from your next lesson. See to it that you are paying attention next time!" Sirius was practically screaming near the end of his rant, and Harry was looking at him with a strange calculating look in his eye. He had never seen this vindictive streak in his godfather before, and he smirked. So there was a little bit of that Slytherin ruthlessness from that Black blood.

Draco shot a sneer at his father, who grew up to be a cruel, heartless bastard. _He deserves this_, he thought harshly.

Harry and Draco stood, and went to talk to their Padfoot. It looked like he was breaking under the stress already. Or maybe he had been blowing off steam with all that yelling. This was proven right when Sirius snickered at the plight of the once-rulers of the Slytherin hierarchy. After that, there was no way that people would not be afraid of Harry, who was quickly working his way up to Slytherin leader – out of fear, of course.

1 – Sorry if the whole 'guys in makeup' bit creeps you out. I'm like an eyeliner addict. 

Okay, the end bit was weird. Just for the record, I type this straight up. Couldn't read my handwriting anyway, if I did write it on paper. **winces**

I couldn't resist the CONSTANT VIGILANCE. I think that was my favorite line/s from GoF.

Review, review, review!

Cher-nesssssnessssnessss


	5. Transfiguration Interlude

Okay, at long last, this is finally out.

A reply to my single anonymous reviewer:

**_ME ()_** – Thank you for reviewing! Ugh, I would've gotten back to you sooner, but I didn't realize that I could write the response in the chapter… **hits self on head**… Yeah, I thought the robe thing was funny. I thought that the whole Great Hall scene was a little OOC, though. As was the Defense class, kinda. Rereading is always good! God knows I did that to **_Abandon_** like three times… Not to mention some funny/thouching one shots… Oh, and **_Harry, Seamus, and the Master Plan_**...**winces**… I was a bit wary of how the prank parts were going to work, because, in my opinion, I'm not all that funny. **Pouts**. Does their behavior seem realistic, at least to a point, though? And I didn't think I could pull this off, while writing about "young adults," which explains why some of the more serious/angsty scenes may be extremely brief or just too casual to be serious, or, if it ever gets to the point of relationships, I'll cut it off and let readers use their imaginations. If I ever get there, mind. **Shudders**. Scary things happen in there.

Chapter 5 – A conversation in IM style.

It was Transfiguration and Minerva McGonagall was giving her usual speech: "This year, we will be doing much more difficult material. I expect you to be serious and put as much effort into your work as you do with quidditch. **Glares at Marauders **I will not tolerate any fooling around. If you do, you will find yourself out of my class in less than a minute…"

His head snapped up when Professor McGonagall screeched. A horrible, grating screech. Wait. That wasn't a screech. That was…

Nails on a chalkboard. Funny James, real funny. Just because he had been staring into space and looking dreamily at the back of a head didn't mean he wasn't paying attention! How rude!

In return, Sirius turned around, gave James the finger, and stuck his tongue out childishly. James, as if in some code language, scratched his head and laughed. Sirius was about to go back to daydreaming, when he saw a piece of paper appear on his desk. Funny. James and he never passed notes like that.

_Padfoot - I feel so special. You were staring at me. Any particular… reason? – Shadow_

(1)

He wrote back on the paper:

_Shadow – Who says I was staring at you? Who are you? And the nickname? – Padfoot_

To his surprise, more words showed up on the page

_P – I know you were staring at me. I know things you couldn't even dream of. Well. Mostly. Er… You've met me before, trust me. I doubt anyone has not me me. Kinda hard, you know? My nickname? Well, I sneak around a lot, and you can't be noticed or remembered for that. And Shadows are pretty much ignored, unless you see them moving… Anyway, McGonagall's speech is boring as ever. I thought at least she would have been looser… - S_

_S – Nah, the speech is always much the same. In reality, I think she scopes out the students who may be 'trouble children' during this speech and had her movements and mouth on autopilot. Hey, what do you mean, 'as ever'? And… looser? – P_

_P – Well, I thought that a 20-year younger McGonagall would be looser. I think I was wrong. Damn. Now I owe Sly ten galleons. – S _

This time, when a new line appeared, it was from a new person.

_Shadow – Yes, you do. I told you she's still a tight stickler, but noooo. And, see, you already dropped a nice, _subtle_, hint to where we are from! Bloody idiot. An idiot genius, yes, but – gods – you can be stupid. Oh, hello Paddy. Is he bothering you? – Sly_

_Sly – No, he's helping me through McGonagall's dreadfully monotonous speech. _

_Pads - Wow! You know what monotonous means! I'm amazed! - Sly_

_Shadow - Hey! I'm not stupid, just a little... oblivious!Is there any way I can get Prongsy-boy in here? And maybe Moony… Good old Moony… though, he's probably listening at rapt attention… - Pads_

_Shadow – Sounds like Hermione, eh? –Sly_

_Sly – I know! The likeness is astounding! Well, at least Remy doesn't have bushy hair, and big teeth, and a bossy streak. And an apparent love for snogging the hell out of her red-haired best friend... - Shadow_

_Sly/Shadow – Who are you bloody people? Damn it, I'm confused! And NEVER call me Prongsy-boy again, Pads, if you value your life. Who's Hermione? – Prongs_

_Prongsy-boy – Why should I tell you who we are? I mean, seriously. Well, Hermione was one of my best friends from where I came from. Well, until she got together with my other best friend. That was just scary. All snog, not time for little old me. But then Sly and I had the fun mistletoe incident! Well… I'm rambling again, aren't I? – Shadow_

_Shadow – Yes, you are rambling. And mentioning the mistletoe incident to your godfather didn't help either. God, that was horrible. You're lucky you taught me Occlumency, or I would have blushed! Stop smirking! You take pleasure in my pain, don't you? DON'T YOU? You never told me that you were a closet sadist! – Sly_

_Sly – Calm down. Deep breaths. Okay. Good. Oh my god! How could you ever think I'm a closet sadist! Even if I was a sadist, I wouldn't be a _closet_ sadist! I told him that you had a flair for the dramatics, but noooo, he says that I'm in denial! – Shadow_

Sirius had this mental image of Sly hyperventilating, and Shadow smirking, glaring, and using puppy dog eyes to look innocent, all at the same time. It was a very humorous mental image. Prongs, on the other hand, couldn't let things go, and poked him in the back of the head, to get his attention, and/or rant about how he just had to know who Shadow and Sly were. Good luck there!

_Sly – Oh, look, he poked Paddy on the back of the head! His damn curiosity is going to get him killed. Anyway, we figured that we owe you an explanation. Maybe it would be best to get Moony in on this? I mean, if we tell you, then you'll tell him, but you certainly have that dramatic gene that my dear godfather thinks I'm in denial about, and then Moony'll get the wrong idea. I'll get him… - Shadow_

_Shadow – How would you get the drama gene? How do you even know I have it? Just who is your godfather? – Prongs_

_Prongs – Well, maybe I get the drama gene from my mother, but I haven't met her yet. So right now, I'm just assuming it's you. Professor Black, as much as he hates that, is my dear old ex-con godfather. Long story. So, Moony, ya there? – Shadow_

_Everyone – Yeah, I'm here. Get to the explanation, because I have a feeling that if you don't, James is going to continue poking Sirius in the back of the head. By the way, which one of you is Potter, and which one is Malfoy? – Moony_

_Moony – How did you know who they were? You mean it's those look-alikes! You bloody well better get on with the explanation! **Glares**. I don't think my head can take much more! – Pads_

_Pads - You're an idiot. From what we've seen, they're positively insane, they know our secrets, totally mysterious. They seem to be as close as Siri and James here, and they're the only other people writing. Quickly. Also, are you really so idiotic to not notice the green and silver ink they're using! Sometimes I wonder about you... - Moony_

_Everyone – Ooh, good deduction skills Remy! Right, well, I'm Harry Potter. If you were at breakfast this morning, you know me as the slightly insane attention seeker. (Damn it Sly! Snape was right!) – Shadow_

_Shadow - I know. It's just horrible to think of Snape as right. Just a positively traumatizing image. But you're not a jerk, nor are you insensitive, just a little too fond of toying with emotions. Therefore, you are not your father, like Sev said. Don't look at me like that! They man's my godfather, and my previous head of house! I think i have the right to call him by the nickname that infuriates him beyond no end... **mumbles** Could have been yours, too. - Sly_

_Everyone – And I'm his slightly more sane keeper, Draco Malfoy. Ooh, maybe we should get the old Padfoot in here! – Sly_

_Sly – Ooh, good idea! Hold on… - Shadow_

_Shadow – Please tell me that you and Draco became Animagi too, and that I don't have Slytherin-ish stalkers. – Sirius_

_Siri – Yes, we did. We are officially… **drum roll**… Marauders! – Sly_

Padfoot watched amazed, as miniature fireworks erupted on the page, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and/or throw a paperball at the Slytherin Marauders' heads up in front of him.

_Sly and Shadow – Congrats! Did I ever teach you how to add your names to the map? Or maybe make a second generations map? – Sirius the Great_

_Siri – No, unfortunately not. We never had much time together though, so it's not your fault! – Shadow_

_Shadow – Right, these guys wanted an explanation, right? How much do we want to tell them? – Sly_

_Shadow – Nothing too serious about the future, other than we were sent here by way of fucked up curses, and an incident at the Department of Mysteries, okay? – Sly_

_Sly – Right-o! – Sirius_

_Present time Marauders – Well, we are from the future. Betcha you can't guess who _I_ am! – Shadow_

James had finally stopped poking him in the back of the head, and was now staring at the paper wide-eyed.

_Shadow – Oh my god! My son is a Slytherin! Please tell me that I imagined that! – Prongs_

_Prongsy-girl – Well, I am in Slytherin, at least now. I was in Gryffindor for 6 years, but the hat decided to get me back for arguing with it in first year… and so here I am, in Slytherin! – Shadow_

_Shadow - Hey! What have I said about that nickname! - Prongs_

_Prongsy-girl - No, you said it about Prongsy-_boy_. I said _girl_. - Shadow_

_Shadow - Just for that, when you get home, you're grounded for a month! - Prongs_

_Prongsy - Sorry, no can do. You know, this is my first time to even -_

He was cut off by who seemed the old Sirius.

_- talk to his seventeen year old father. Yeah. - Sirius_

_Prongs – Anyway, you have no idea how long it took me to get him to admit that he actually fought with the hat against Slytherin. Ha. Us Slytherins would have made sure he wasn't a goody-goody Golden Boy. Well, he was never goody-goody. – Sly_

_Sly – Quit giving away secrets! I wanted to be the 'mysterious, evil, son'! – Shadow_

_Shadow – I hate to tell you this, but you were about to give away one of the most commonly known secret about your past, yet one of the most_ tragic_. How can you tell him not to give away secrets, when A) you've already given it away, and B) you weregiving away secrets even worse thanhim.Harry, love_ (This was soon scratched out)_ what did I tell you about your drama denial? Now, I'll leave you to explain anything else; I have a class of third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. God, I'm afraid. Wish me luck. – Sirius_

At the word 'love' in the last message, Sirius found himself curious as to what that meant. Or he could just be trying to figure out what had been crossed out. Take your pick.

_Marauders – Crap, McGonagall's coming. No one needs to know that this conversation ever happened. – Shadow_

Sirius watched in amazement as he saw the parchment blank immediately, and blinked after Harry turned around and winked at him.

This sucked. Sirius hated being clueless.

1 - I know, this is a totally stereotypical Animagus forms and names. Harry is a large black snake with green and silver - again, horribly stereotypical, but my imagination isn't all that great - markings across his back and belly, with a white lightning bold on his underbelly, and brilliant green cat-slit eyes. – no, I don't know what kind! If it's magical, no clue, if not, I'll try and look it up soon. I don't actually buy the textbooks, ya know! Okay, Sly is going to be Draco's nickname, and he is an albino ferret. Embarrassing, yes, but humorous. And very predictable. And, ferrets are slightly greedy, annoying, and Draco's not exactly the most humble person on earth. From experience, ferrets are very hard to catch. Plus, they're absolutely adorable, and their appearances are extremely deceptive. But they're still decidedly evil.

Okay, this was really short, and I'm terribly sorry about that. Review and tell me what a horrible chapter that was, because it definitely wasn't my best work.

Anyone who has suggestions for names/forms for Harry and Draco is welcome to suggest them in a review or something. If I like it, chances are, I'll go back and change it.

Cher-nessnessnessness


	6. Meeting Lily Evans

Okay, sorry for the delay, but I must say that I can't guarantee a new chapter every few days. How about every weekend? Or, better yet, with all of the other fics I have going on at the moment, a few weeks?

So, without further ado, please let me present to you the much awaited chapter 6!

_**Chapter 6 - Meeting Lily Evans. Not as Muggleborn as she thought, perhaps?**_

Dumbledore sighed, as he pondered their unexpected guests. What a strange bunch they were.

On the outside, the younger two looked like normal – okay, well, not so normal – carefree teens, but if you looked deep into their eyes, you could see dark secrets, and jaded thoughts.

Cheeky little buggers, those two, but they looked incredibly intelligent, and cunning, if you could trust his judgement of people, which normally you could.They knew the meaning of masks. It seemed like the trusted each other, without a doubt, much like the present day Black-Potter duo. A bit less sane, and a bit more… energetic, if that was possible, but much the same nonetheless. Enigmatic. Charming. And of course, Slytherin. That was what puzzled him. A Potter, in Slytherin? Well, a Black had got into Gryffindor. Stranger things have happened.

Battle hardened warriors, or at least the dark-haired one, and the other was no innocent, either.

And their power, oh my! Both immensely powerful, yes, but there was something that he had never seen in the power of Harry. It was enormous, probably even more than his own. The extremely odd thing, though, was that there was dark magic practically spilling out of it; some of it had been there since he was a child, and the rest of it was from recent practice of the dark arts. Funny, though, because there was such a great amount of Dark Magic in his aura, but it just wouldn't affect his purely light soul. Almost like there was an impenetrable shield around it. Albus applauded Harry's mental and magical strength. There was obviously no reason to worry of him turning out like Voldemort, though such power must be kept an eye on.

The older one, was much like his current self, but he had seen so much more, and been through so much pain and suffering. When he first met eyes with the sickly looking man, the pale blue eyes were so dull, and they seemed lifeless, though when they saw the form of the independent young man bold enough to call himself Harry Potter, they brightened, if only a bit.

Ah, yes, these would be a _fun_ year.

Note the sarcasm.

Fun for the students, _maybe_,but, oh god, hell on earth for teachers. Two Sirius Blacks! And then, the rest of the Marauders! And those other two, perhaps _worse_ than the Marauders. God, he was an idiot.

Harry idly twirled his wand in his fingers in apparent boredom, and slight disdain for all of those who could laugh and gossip during the war time, though, if he was honest himself, which he often wasn't, he would realize how incredibly hypocritical(1) he would sound. And he didn't want that. But that was what Draco was for. They had Charms now, and maybe he might meet his mother here. Flitwick always said that she was the best Charms student before him he'd seen in a while. Though, all the teachers said that about his parents, minus Snape, and he was just a prodigy.

- "Master, I'm bored." –

Harry was brought out of his extremely dark and slightly depressed thoughts by the aggravated hiss or Aryn, who had remained mostly forgotten throughout the morning.

- "I'm sorry Aryn, I know it must be terribly boring here. Perhaps you would like to be reacquainted with the school? Or maybe scout out all of the people here?" –

- "Of course, master!" –

Harry ignored the use of 'master' because the last time he had reprimanded the beautiful snake, she had bitten him. Little bitch.

Harry, of course, paid no heed to all of the frightened whispers, and only smirked when the Slytherins stared him in awe. As they should. Probably thought he was the real heir of Slytherin. This time, though, he would bask in the looks of fear he got from the more squeamish houses, and looks of awe, jealousy, and admiration from his own. Look at the monster Draco had created!

Draco handed him a chocolate frog for pulling of that smirk, and seeming like he was bored out of his mind, which, undoubtedly he was, but really observing his surroundings. Or at least, that's what he hoped he had been doing. Lord knows that boy wasn't even relatively sane most of the time. Mind, he didn't go around handing out charmed sherbet lemons, or spiked tea… That man was just… messed up.

Harry was happily munching on the no-longer-squirming frog when the door opened. Draco jumped, while Harry raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow. Such a shame. He had spent months trying to teach him – CONSTANT VIGILANCE! – but noooo! The fool had to go and jump! Just for this, Harry punched Draco twice on the arm, and chirped, "Two for flinching!" before running off into the Charms classroom happily.

Lily was sitting down in the Charms classroom. She was smirking, because, even for beingthe only muggleborn in Slytherin, she was the best in almost all of her classes, and well liked by the Black sisters, who practically rule the upper years of the Slytherins, next to Snape and Malfoy. Come to think of it, those two idiot pureblood idealists were soon to be kicked out of the hierarchy and replaced with the new students, Potter and Malfoy. Odd, that. For Slytherins, they sure didn't act like it… but, then again, _us_ _Slytherins are always famous for our acting_, she thought.

Now that she thought of it, the two were much more like the Marauders than anyone she could think of. God, that was a horrible thought. Two sets of Marauders!

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands, and the students eventually all quieted down.

She zoned out here. He always gave this speech; it got old, quick!

In front of her, she could see the two new (and hot - mouth watering, in fact) students randomly transfiguring quills into small figurines of snakes and ferrets. Huh. Looking closer, she could see that the two were talking to them in low voices, and discretely sending them over to the Marauders behind her, who would burst out in random girlish giggles. How unbecoming.

Getting tired of this embarrassing, and more than slightly amusing, sight, she cast a silencing and obscuring spell around their whole area, so that no one would hear or witness the profuse giggling, or her grilling of the new guys. Poor dudes.

Unbeknownst to her, there was already an incredibly strong illusion charm around the area.

The Potter-clone _(Oh my god! There's two! _**faints) **turned around and grinned at her, and the other did the same, while dramatically putting his hands over his heart.

"Potter! What do you think you are doing? God, you are so loud, do you really want us to get into trouble. So immature! Men these days!" Harry looked about ready to protest, but a look from James silenced him. Lily in lecture mode was almost as bad as Hermione in SPEW mode. **shudder**

It was Blondie this time, who spoke up. "If you were being alert, you would notice the strong illusion charm already set around this area, so only the… seven of us even know that we are not being attentive to the lesson. So, really, we were being the paranoid Slytherins that we are, and they were being the… pranksters who always have one of these up." He was seriously tempted to stick his tongue out, but stopped when he heard Harry's voice in his head. "No, Draco, just… no!"

Lily, on the other hand, was quite frustrated. That damn Malfoy was a smart ass!

She had just finally understood how much trouble Hogwarts would be in this year. The two new guys were almost twice as bad as all of the Marauders together, and that was like a death wish. But now, with all six of them together. **Shudder.** This was like the Boston Massacre, on alarge scale! The year was sure to be known as the "Hogwarts Marauder Reunion: Prank Fest" for the rest of eternity.

"Right, so I'm Lily Evans – shut up Potter!"

Harry raised an ebony eyebrow at her. He figured that this would be a good time to at least get his parents on a first-name basis.

"No, the other Potter!" Her earlier theories were so right. These two were cheeky little buggers, who were out to get everyone.

"Fine! James!" She huffed, and glared at the six men in front of her. Well, they looked like men. Maybe they were seven year olds possessing the bodies of these _hot_ (minus Peter) male specimens.

Sirius poked Harry in the back, in hopes of making him stop pissing his future mother off. It was practically in vain, because at that moment, Aryn decided to join the scene again, and wound her way up Harry's denim clad leg, before settling herself on his lap. Well, it was more his chest, because he was practically laying down across desks at this point.

- "Master, who are all these people? I don't like this one… But that one smells familiar…" – She muttered in his ear quietly, turning to glance at Peter and Lily in turn, before settling back down on his lap.

Listening closely, Lily made out another voice, though it wasn't at all distinct,and registered in shock that the female voice was that of a snake. Instinctively, she knew that it wouldn't hurt her.

She decided though, to talk to Harry later, and ask about it. Maybe, since he was talking _back_ to the snake, he knew something about it. Duh.

"Prongs, make her stop looking at me like that! It's creepy! The only thing I've ever seen that was nearly that creepy was looking myself straight in the eyes in the mirror! And that's with the slitted pupils!" Harry complained loudly, in a fashion very mocking to Dudley Dursley.

"Who are you?" she was highly suspicious of these new students who were just rude. Not a good way to impress her.

The blonde boy – Draco – sighed. Why did everyone have to ask that? Had they not had themselves introduced this morning? God, people were stupid in this time. And he told her just that.

She sputtered before putting on her best glare, which was equal to Harry's. Draco stared between his friend and the newly met Lily Evans; the likeness was absolutely horrifying. They used to say that Harry and his father looked identical, but now, Harry had more of his mother's features, with the angular face and high cheekbones, and the natural blood red streaks in his hair that were barely noticeable with his blue tips, andgreen streaks. (2)

Harry and Lily turned to each other to see what Draco was staring at, and two sets of emerald eyes met. One was slitted vertically, while the other were normal, and framed by long, red lashes. Her pale, slender face along with her mid-back length red hair accentuated her short height, and, she found, she looked better in dark colors, as did Harry.

A light, Umbridge-like cough erupted from Draco, succeeding in having everyone turn their head at him.

Harry took pity on her, and replied teasingly, "Don't worry about him. He's as temperamental as a sixteen year old girl with his emotions." Seeing that this was the wrong thing to say, he hurried to finish, "not that all sixteen year old girls are, mind you. So be patient with him, and explain what you meant."

Finally, she relaxed, and broke out into an easy smile. "I meant who are you? I know your names, but why are you here? And with surnames of two of our current students, along with the looks of said students?"

Harry had the decency to look ashamed and said, "We're here because of an accident with a fucked up curse, and my godfather, Siri, well… we think he got pushed through a portal."

Lily looked suspicious, again, and asked the most important question. "So where are you really from?" Her voice could have been likened to that of an interrogator in those old cheesy movies, playing good cop, bad cop. And if she didn't get her answers, she turn to 'bad cop' mode really soon. And Slytherins knew lots and lots of painful curses, though most likely not even close to what Harry knew, as he had somehow gotten all of Voldemort's knowledge through the link.

Draco looked up again, finally, and said, "Twenty years from now."

Lily was about to say something about incomplete sentences before she realized what he said.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that you three are from twenty years in the future? God, do you know how fucking dangerous that is! Men are such idiots!" Already, after five minutes of talking to these mysterious characters, she already felt almost – protective – of them, as if they were part of her family that she never knew. And that could be possible, I mean, look at Harry!

"Yes Mother." He was definitely glad that he had aced the sarcasm part of the Slytherin lessons, because he mightn't be able to stop himself from saying, "yes, mum."

Satisfied with this, Lily continued on with her glare induced interrogation. It worked almost better than veritaserum. Who would have thought? "If you are our age that means that your parents are about thesame age, right now, right? And with your last name being Potter, I would guess that he is your father. Which is creepy. A Potter in Slytherin. But your mother, who is she?"

Draco and Harry shared worried glances. They didn't want James to get too full of himself if he knew that the girl he was currently still pining for was the mother of his future savior/son.

They were all saved fromthe awkward conversation by the bell, and the seven quickly put everything into place and dropped the charms, hoping that no one noticed. Well, except Flitwick, but he knew that all of them were capable of making it up, as they were the best in class, and if what Dumbledore said, the Potter – new one – was just as proficient in his classes as his parents are, and Malfoy… well… Harry and the Marauders, hopefully, would help him, though it was doubtful he would need it.

(1) - I just got the new Korn CD, though I wrote this part before I got it, so the word hypocritical has nothing to do with the song, _Hypocrites_, though that is a really good song. Some really sex-obsessed songs on there...

(2) - (Yes, I know that the hair wasn't like that earlier. But for now, we're going to say that, either A) he changes it often, and B) I forgot. I got the idea of this from my friend, Rhi, when I kept complaining about wanting blue streaks, but then she told me to dye my hair black, tip it blue, and I added that I wanted dark green streaks. So ha. Maybe my next school won't have a dress code… **nods thoughtfully** I'm not emo, damn it! Well… I do listen to emo music… but I also listen to punk, goth, metal… and all that shit.)

Okay, forgive all of the mistakes, please, I finished writing this at like midnight last night, which, under normal circumstances, wouldn't be that bad, but I had to get up in like seven hours, which is more sleep than I usually get. So anyway, I edited this at like 7:30 on a Saturday morning, which should be a crime, making people get up super early on the weekends. Stupid bastards. Well, the reason I'm up is all because of my _eeeevil _mom. She signed me up for this stupid math competition that starts at 8:45, though I'm dragging the rest of the family along. And they have breakfast, and coffee! Caffeine! Yessss! I can't operate without it.

It's not fair! All of these one-chapter/one-shot fics get tons of reviews, and this is a 6 chapter fic and I only have 12! And don't tell me that no one reads it, because they do! I have almost 1400 hits! So do me a favor, and

REVIEW!

Ta for now, Cher-nesssnesssnesss


	7. The Forthcomingness of Heritage

Disclaimer: Would I really be bothering to write some far-fetched scheme that fucks with the laws of time so badly if I owned it? Hell yes, but that's not the point. I don't. Only Allison Crestmere and the Hadens, well, only the name. Allison Crestmere is actually an OC made for my beta…

Chapter Summary:

Introduction to the OC (I made one!)…more on her later.  
Lily and her heritage  
Harry gets pissed at Dumbledore  
Sirius is ignorant to all things muggle

AN: Well, I discovered that I had a new philosophy…. Fuck the world, because it's already fucked us all over so many goddamned times. Emo-ish, I know, but, honestly, that's what PMS does to you.

AN… Okay, lots of people who deserve some credit for this:

**Disturbed**, whose CD I was listening to over and over and over the whole time

Author of 'The Challenge of being a Veelas Mate' – **Triola**… I got the idea of… well… read ahead…

**Caffeine**, without which I wouldn't be able to stay up at these horrible improper hours to do my homework (or get up at ungodly hours to do said chore)because I donated my afternoon to writing a whole new chapter and, hopefully, not getting flamed.

My beta! **Sexy Veela** is my new beta, who edited and… crap even when I was so self-assured that it was perfect…

Chapter 7 – Lily and the Forthcoming-ness of her Heritage

Allison Crestmere was a fifth year Ravenclaw who, for the most part, blended into the background. Most people outside of Ravenclaw hardly knew she existed, bar her adoptive big sister, Lily Evans. They told each other everything. Thus, she knew that her sister was adopted – the only one who did.

But the two new transfer students puzzled her. She could see auras, a gift from her family, who were one of the older families. Their auras were huge, and even then, she could tell that Harry's was suppressed.

Lily's was large, about three-quarters of Dumbledore's.

She also kept an eye on the Marauders. She knew that they were immensely powerful, well, maybe not Peter, and that if one of them ever turned to the dark, the world would be pretty fucked. Thus, she decided to watch the whole new group, and maybe start by having Lily introduce her to them… yes, this was a plan…

Sirius was sulking. James was off Lily-Chasing, as he had dubbed it, Remus was off in the library, probably researching time-travel, and Peter was… well… Peter wasn't there, okay!

To add to that, he felt the need to get to know the new students. Bah. Even if they did seem pretty cool, they were still Slytherins. And Harry was his best friend's son from the future. And a Slytherin.

This made his current predicament extremely boring. He had finally admitted to himself that he had a crush – a crush! Sirius Black had never had a crush, only lust! – on his soon to be godson.

-0-0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0-0-

_He remembered how he couldn't help but stare as shirtless!Harry swaggered out of the kitchen, leaving him practically drooling. It had taken a good minute of James poking him – hard – in the back of his head to tear his eyes away from the entrance of the kitchen._

_He remembered how he couldn't help but stare at the crossed off word 'love' in Transfiguration, and how he offhandedly wondered if Harry was really flirting with him or just playing around._

_He remembered – and felt – the numerous bumps on the back of his head from where James had poked him so many times in order to knock him out of his Harry induced coma. Really, though, he should wear a sign on the back of his robes that said '**Beware: Continuous exposure to this, er – person – may result in coma or slight insanity.**' He could definitely agree with that statement wholeheartedly. _

-0-0-0-0-End Flashback-0-0-0-0-

Damn it, life was hard!

Oooh, he knew what he was going to do!

Marauders Map: check

Invisibility Caok: Che-… crap, James has it…

Well, there goes that idea.

So, forgoing any of the slightly horrible plans of revenge, he decided to go visit him instead. He grabbed the map, and swept his gaze across the room to see if there was anything of use he could find, but the only thing he found was the muggle CD player that he'd stolen from James a few years ago. The one, coincidentally, that had been rigged to work within Hogwarts walls. (1)

He opened the map and whispered, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', and watched, mesmerized, as he did every time this happened, as the ink spread out to form spidery outlines of the rooms and towers, and shadows, and then the seemingly random ink blots that added to the beauty of the map, but were really not random at all. In fact, those were one of the most important parts of the map. The people.

He ran his eyes across the map and scanned for the name 'Harry Potter.' Though, not to his surprise, he was not alone. Unsurprisingly, he was with one Draco Malfoy, but, it seemed that they were standing by the statue of the one-eyed witch. He hastened to catch up with them, the CD player laying forgotten on James bed. Later, he would find this to be a mistake.

Five minutes later, he skidded to a halt in front of the statue, where, oddly enough, Harry and Draco seemed to be sharing tea. And they weren't alone. Apparently, all of the Marauders and their inter-house friends came along. Huh. Where had they come from?

Damn it. Were they mocking him?

"Paddy!" Four voices yelled delightedly at him.

"Glad for you to join us, Mr. Black," the professor – who had just stepped from behind the statue – drawled, and he could visible see Draco and Harry shudder, as if sharing a quite disturbing joke.

"Hey! How can you call me Mr. Black, when you refuse to let us call you 'Professor'? I even heard from this one third year that you took points for it! HYPORCITE!" He was breathing heavily by the end of the rant, and the both Potter spawn (he was seriously beginning that they were the descendants of some crazy dark lord in history) and their friends raised an eyebrow. "Wait. I'm talking to myself. Shit. I just called myself a hypocrite." Before he could go off on a tangent, Harry spoke.

"Right, I bet you're all wondering why I called you all here." Ignoring the odd look he was getting from Sirius (2) he continued, "Well, I brought you here because there are some things that I need to work out with some of you. Lily, if I could speak with you for a moment?" Seeing her nod, he guided her to a room halfway down the hall and locked and warded the room. He took no heed to the warning growl that came from James, and pretended he didn't hear it.

"Hello, Lily, how have you been?" he decided to take the Dumbledore approach, even if it did get his head bitten off.

In return, she narrowed her eyes at him, and was surprised when he only raised an eyebrow at her and kept eye contact.

Knowing that it would be a waste of time to keep staring, she turned her head slightly to look out the window.

"Right, well, anyway. I have reason to believe that you are not exactly as muggleborn as you seem, am I correct?

"Do you have secrecy spells on this room? Would you mind if I cast a confidentiality spell on you? Sorry, this is just really delicate stuff. Stuff no one except Dumbledore and my adoptive sister Allie Crestmere knows. And I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this! Why do I feel like I can trust you with anything?" She sighed dejectedly again, and looked around. It became apparent to Harry that Slytherins didn't trust easily in this time either.

Deciding it was better to try and comfort her instead of just standing there like a fucking idiot, he glided over to the desk she was sat upon and wound an arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she leaned into his arm and leaned against his chest, and he began to run soothing fingers through her hair.

"You know, you act like the brother I never had," she stated, and it was true.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't raised by the nicest people in the world. An orphan at age one, abused punching bag ages 4-11," he gave a humorless chuckle, "and now I'm a cynical bastard who covers it up by being insane."

"Well, back to the question, no, I'm not muggleborn at all. I come from an extremely old family, the Hadens, which later became the joint line of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. My family moved to the mountains somewhere in the mountains of Europe, though which exact ones I'm not totally sure… All I know is that Salazar Slytherin told his children to flee, because at the time he was believed to be the dark lord – completely untruthfully, mind. Rowena had died a few months before, and there was little hope for Salazar to live. His children and their children and so on stayed in those mountains for tens of generations, before moving to a hidden property they found in Russia. Well, come WWI, we wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, and away from the communism, so we emigrated to the 'New World' which was being slowly developed. Up until about a century ago, all was well, until the whole family save one woman was burnt at the stake.

"Well, this woman, Isabella Haden, was so distraught that she ran and ran and ran, until she was in the swamps of New Orleans. So distraught, in fact, that she never noticed being held firmly with long eyeteeth piercing the skin right above the artery on her neck. The next thing she knew, there was a wrist at her lips, dripping blood slowly, tantalizingly, into her mouth, until she could no longer think, and finally gave in and latched on, sucking greedily. When she woke up again, she was told only that she was a vampire, that she couldn't stay in the sunlight, and that she needed blood.

"Well, about 20 years ago, Isabella fell in love with another vampire, one who impregnated her and ran. He obviously did not love her back. She gave birth to the baby, named it Liliana Isabella Haden, and raised the child until she – I – was four years old. We were back in England by that time. My biological mother was killed a month after my fourth birthday by a rogue Auror, claiming to be doing a favor to the world. He never found me. I was taken in by a muggle family, the Evanses _did_ find me, however,though the day after they did, Dumbledore came to visit and placed a Memory charm on me, though it didn't work.

"When I came into my inheritance this summer, I gained all of my vampire qualities, even though I think Dumbledore put a charm on me to make me human until then, at which time it would wear off. Right now, I have to survive mainly on blood pops, and occassionally a sip or two from Allie or one of the more trustworthy Slytherins. So now, I have to find my mate. Vampires have life mates, and females cannot knowingly cheat on them. My mother, actually, wasn't cheating on hers, whoever the hell he was, because she didn't know about it. Though, I know that James Potter is my mate, but I hate it!" She started to sob into his chest and he rubbed her back.

_So Dumbledore thought he could hide this from me, did he? Bastard… Then that ritual I did last year... was to bind my vampire genes. Bastard. I would be half vampire now! But noooo! Shit, I have to find a way to reverse the ritual… And he knew God fucking damn it!_

He put this to the back of his mind, however, for now, as an idea popped up in his head.

"Lily, have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

The rest of the group were bored. Sirius brightened up, and remembered the forgotten CD player that lay on his bed…

Padfoot remembered what was happening, and asked Draco something that he nodded to and ran off towards their rooms.

Ten minutes later, Sirius returned with the boom box, just as Draco returned with a CD that he had randomly picked from Harry's collection.

Sirius put the player on the ground and put the CD in. Padfoot smirked at this, an action that Draco saw, and got worried at. And not without reason, either.

Sirius, pretty ignorant to all-things-except-leather-pants muggle, saw a pretty, shiny knob that he just knew he had to turn all the way right. The result? Very loud lyrics practically being screamed:

Chaos - it's just the beginning  
Every promise I made I'm rescinding   
Center mass in the middle of the monster  
I'm getting tired of drowning the constant  
cry for help - it's debatable  
The only reason that you love me is I'm hated by all  
Come on - Come see dysfunction  
I guess we're gonna leave it open for discussion 

Who am I? And where am I going?  
Maybe I'm looking in the wrong direction  
Maybe I'm looking for any direction  
This is not my war - This is not my fight  
This is something more - This is not my life  
(This is not my) Revolution  
(This is not my) Convolution  
(This is not my) Expectation  
(This is not my) Desperation

Holed up, scarred and tamed for the hell of it   
Look at me - I'm the glorified malcontent  
Save me? Save this!   
All I gotta do is give up and all is forgiven  
I'm sick - Of being the butt of a cosmic joke  
And I don't get the punch line  
A million people lined up for miles  
To see the Great Big Mouth shut up and apologize

This is not my war - This is not my fight   
This is something more - This is not my life  
(This is not my) Revolution  
(This is not my) Convolution  
(This is not my) Only reason to question why  
Today, I said goodbye!

Goodbye!   
Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here  
Today I said goodbye!

I am the pariah (break me)  
I am the liar (save me)  
I can take anything (make me)  
Accuse me of everything (take me)  
Cut off the system (shape me)  
Deny my existence (waste me)  
I won't be afraid (try me)  
I won't be unmade (deny me)

So come on - break it off  
Come on - buy the lie  
Come on - say it, say it  
Come on

Say goodbye!

Goodbye!   
Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here  
Today I said goodbye!  
Goodbye!  
Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here  
Today I said goodbye!

(3)

1 - Now, I know that the timing for this is all wrong, but, creative license, people. If I can fuck with the timeline by throwing people back into it, I can also throw – electronics, perhaps – back in time to make my pretty plot plan work. Get it, got it, good!

2 - I'm going to call young!Sirius Sirius when both are together and old!Sirius Padfoot.

3 – This song is called Three Nil, and it's by Slipknot. I couldn't resist putting it in here because I just related it to Harry; naturally, like I always do. The song is not mine, nor has it ever been. I just like it. It's better than the other one I had in here… Ten Thousand Fists, by Disturbed.

As for Lily's history, I just picked New Orleans because that's the setting of the books I'm reading right now; The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice.

Right, I know this is late, but review, even if it is to flame me. Right, right, right?

Fuck my self-esteem and just review already!

-Chernesssssnessssss


	8. I'm Gonna Kill that Old Coot!

Disclaimer: Would I really be bothering to write some far-fetched scheme that fucks with the laws of time so badly if I owned it? Hell yes, but that's not the point. I don't. Only Allison Crestmere and the Hadens, well, only the name. Allison Crestmere is actually an OC made for my beta…

AN: Yeah, so I'm finally updating. Sorry for the wait, folks. I'm sick. Maybe I'll wake up in a few hours just to puke and stay home from school.

The stupid flu/bug with which I have been home sick with all day, and I wouldn't have time to do this if it weren't for the sickness.

All of my wonderful reviewers. I can't be bothered to look back and reply to the... what... three of them?

Chapter 8

Harry Potter was – still – not a happy camper. First, he finds that his mother is not muggleborn, as he had believed for so many years, but was rather from one of the oldest bloodlines – if he recalled correctly, which, he assured himself, he did – that was supposedly lost. All of this was just a small something of all that was completely at the fault of Dumbles.

Then, he finds that his mother isn't exactly – hm, how do you say this… human? Another thing that was completely Dumbles' fault, the fucker.

Now, he finds that he should have been at least half vampire – if that was even possible. Though, he suspected that the vampire genes would take over on the eve of his seventeenth birthday and kill all of the human genes rather brutally. Apparently, he had done the only ritual ever created to negate those characteristics, in order to gain the lesser characteristics. Anyone up for a dose of irony? So now, he had to search the school library, his personal library, and Slytherin's library to find the counter-ritual, and get Lily to help him perform it. Preferably somewhere where Dumbledore couldn't send all of his little spies.

To make things even worse, he could blame this whole deal on Dumbledore. Most of the situations he'd been placed to fight through in the past – or is it future? – could be blamed on Dumbledore. Well, except this one. He was pretty sure that not even Dumbles could bring him back to the past.

**-cher-**

Harry and Lily were standing in front of the portrait guarding the three antagonist's rooms, trying to speak to Salazar.

Problem was, the respective snakes of Harry and said founder were hissing too loud to be able to discern a separate voice.

Personally, Harry thought they were flirting. A very disturbing thought, if one cared to think about it.

**Ten minutes later…**

-"Aryn!"

-"Yes, master?"

-"Do me a favor, and – Shut. Up!"

Aryn blinked, but did as she was told. Good girl.

Lily stifled a giggle, and poked Harry to remind him what they were there for. She was quite shocked to learn _that_ revelation.

**-Flashback! Whoot! Alert: Extreme fluffiness and sappiness ahead!-**

"Lily, what I am about to tell you will never go out of this… er… room."

She nodded, of course. They were in the room they originally had their first talk in. It was made a silent but unanimous rule that nothing mentioned in this room was spoken about outside, with others. The silencing and locking charms had now become permanent wards, and they had even decorated it in a likeness of the Slytherin common room.

They were currently sprawled out on the black leather couch, with Lily's head on Harry's shoulder. He was playing with her hair, and casually twirling it around his fingers. All the touchiness came from the years of neglect with the Dursleys, and by now, all of his friends were used to it. It was just a part of him.

Anyone who would walk in would be certain they were 'more than just friends', but, truthfully, Harry was like this with all of his good friends. And that's what Lily was. They had only known each other for a few weeks, and he knew her as well as he knew Draco. It was the same with the Marauders, though they didn't have many serious conversations.

"Well, remember when I said I was from the future?" Another nod.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't lying. And when you said that James was my father? That was true too. And, as a saving grace for his ego, the bell rang before I could tell who my mother was."

Lily had a sudden foreboding feeling in her stomach.

"Who… who was she?" She spoke with a slight tremor in her voice, and Harry's warm hand stopped playing with her hair, now resting on her shoulder. Her own hand lifted of its own volition and rested on top of his in a comforting manner. Somehow, she knew that this was going to be harder for him than it would be for her. Call it woman's intuition, if you will.

"She was… is… was… damn, this is so confusing… you."

He clenched his eyes shut, as if waiting for disgust or revulsion or even anger, but none of them came.

Lily wasn't all that surprised, really. The clues were everywhere. The eyes, the whole Parseltongue deal… Really, you had to be an heir to Slytherin to be able to do that, and as far as she knew, she was the only one in school at the moment.

Harry forced his eyes open, in a good likeness of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. An empty cookie jar. He was met with Lily smiling softly, if a bet apologetically, at him.

"I am sorry that I had to leave you as a child, and I know I could never be a mother-figure for you now, but I can be a friend. Would you let me, Harry?"

"Of course," he responded, and held her close, resisting the urge to let that one single tear stray down his cheek.

"Lily, I need your help."

And so he told her of Dumbledore's machinations with the vampire gene.

**-End fluff.-**

-"Salazar? Remember when I said that I would have to brew a lineage potion? Well, turns out, it wasn't all that necessary. Salazar, meet my mother, Lily."

She struggled to speak to him in the snake tongue, but managed.

-"Liliana Isabella Haden, sir."

The breath caught in the portrait's throat. He managed to croak out, in Parseltongue, because Dumbles was still monitoring the castle with rapt attention.

-"Haden?"

Harry rolled his eyes and cast a wandless silencing and obscuring charm, possibly mixed with a repelling charm, around the vicinity.

"Yes, a direct descendant of the Slytherin-Ravenclaw line. As am I. Would you mind terribly if we relocated this conversation to the Chamber of Secrets? No, jolly good, then."

And with that, he waved cheerily behind him and led his teenage mother to the bathroom on the second floor.

**-Cher-**

As he hissed out the order to the small ornate carving beneath the sink, the stones began to shift, and soon slid apart to reveal a great stone slide.

Harry and Lily both wrinkled their noses at the smell. Apparently Harry and Ron hadn't been paying much attention the first time around. In response to the foul smelling odors wafting up towards them, they brandished their wands as one and shouted the strongest cleaning spell they knew.

In Harry's case, his side was sparkly and smelled 'spring fresh.' _Okay_, he admitted to himself, _maybe I did go just a _little_ overboard._

Glaring at him, Lily jumped down the fun slide, and landed on a dead carcass of a rodent of some type.

One simple word had Harry smiling apologetically. "Ew."

With a sheepish smile, Harry waved his hand across the hall, and all vermin and dust disappeared.

Ahead, he could hear something heavy and long slithering. –"Master, is that you? It's been so long!"

Harry hissed in return, -"Yes, and no. I, Harry James Haden Potter, enter the Chamber of Secrets with my mother, Liliana Isabella Haden, as rightful heirs of Hogwarts, to plot against the Headmaster and regain my birthright. Will you allow us safe passage?" His tone was respectful and he kept eye contact with the basilisk.

The snake ahead bowed her head, as if nodding, then looked back up.

-"What is your name? Surely such a beautiful creature deserves a name!" Lily finally managed a sentence in Parseltongue, after a good five minutes of broken words and stuttered statements.

-"Yes, indeed, mistress, I have a name. Selena is the name given to me by my first master Slytherin."

-"Selena, then, I am horribly sorry for any actions taken against you in two decades. I am terribly sorry…" Harry looked shameful at the memory of the death of what he thought was 'Slytherin's beast' back in his second year, but unless he could perform Necromancy on the five-year dead remains of the snake when he got back, the past was past.

Selena looked confused, but nodded her large head anyway.

Instinctively, both of the teens knew that the only reason they could look the great snake in the eye without being punished by death or being petrified, was because they were the heirs that the snake was ordered to protect.

-"Selena, can you guide us to the library?"

**Ten minutes later…**

Harry and Lily were comfortably leafing through the books in the library, and understandably jumped when an amused voice spoke behind them.

"What, my heirs, are you looking for?" Several others joined in at Salazar's chuckle, and Harry and Lily glanced at each other nervously.

"Ah, sorry about that. With your… er… abrupt strategical relocation, I never got the chance to tell you that I wouldn't be alone when you next spoke to me. Hadens, meet the other founders," Salazar spoke, a smirk curling at his lips.

The soon-to-be vampire and vampire glared at the painting, and Lily let the vexing glamour fade, revealing the fangs that peeked out of her mouth, cat-like pupils along with the more intense green coloring of her eyes, so they now matched her future son, and slightly pointed ears. All of this took a matter of seconds, and all of the founders gasped.

(And, note, I am making most of this up as I go, though much of it was stolen from various fics and books, shamelessly. Actually, most of this stuff was stolen from various fics and made into one, my own.)

"Liliana Isabella Haden, at your service," and with a smirk on her face, she bowed mockingly.

"Harry James Haden Potter, totally and completely at the service of myself and my family, and if I'm not mistaken, you as well, my ancestors," and with his own smirk, Harry stepped forward with his head held high.

"You see, we're in a bit of a predicament. The headmaster – the meddling one, you know, him? – thought it would be absolutely hilarious to take away my birthright as vampire, and also, if I am not mistaken the abilities that come with being heir of the founders as well. See, he tried to bind them at birth, but Voldemort's attack on me must have reacted badly with some of them, leaving him to rebind my vampire heritage just before I was to regain it. Since Voldemort was also an heir of Haden, somehow, and, as such, was a Parselmouth, he unlocked my ability with the snakes as well; however Dumbles left the rest bound. In this time, however -" he broke off to evil cackling. "Ahem, yes, in this time – yes, I said time; don't gawk at me like that! – he has no clue of just how royally he fucked with my life. This is my chance!

"Please, help me to unlock the rest of my soul?" He finally finished, and wiped away a pretend tear.

Lily almost jumped when she heard the voice in her head mutter, _a bit dramatic, yes, but heartbreaking, right?_

**Half an hour later**

Lily and Harry were leaning over the book the founders had automatically directed them to. It seemed that one of them was a seer, meaning that not all of the stuff that came out of the connection with Voldemort was just from him.

"Right now, young Harry," Rowena spoke, all the while ignoring Harry's glare at being called 'young' and smiled benignly, "this going to hurt a bit – okay, it'll hurt a lot! Only the four of us can perform us, though, so you'll have to step back for a second."

Harry raised his eyebrow challengingly and snorted as he got a weak glare in return.

The founders began to chant in Latin and instructed Harry to place special runes over vital places of his body – heart, forehead, arm, and tongue, though that one was a tad difficult.

Five minutes later, Harry woke up to see a worried Lily standing above him, twisting her hands around the t-shirt he had leant her.

"'s okay, Lils, I'm fine."

Imagine his surprise when he felt blood drip into his mouth after running his tongue along his top row of teeth to get that horrid fuzzy feeling off.

He suddenly felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, and hurriedly asked, "Lily, do you happen to have any blood pops on you? Just a suspicion, but – ah, yes, thank you."

He closed his eyes as if in heaven and sucked on the sweet. Around it, he managed to request for a mirror. Before seeing his mother without her glamour on, he would have dropped the mirror in shock, and even then, he still jumped.

Instead of his mother's subtle changes, he had several changes, even with the slit pupils he already had. Resting on his bottom lip comfortably were two decent sized fangs that dripped the blood from the candy, a comical sight, in all. His ears tapered elegantly off, and the multiple studs and rings around the outside of it made them glint in the light dangerously. Now grown into something that could be mistaken as claws, his nails were nothing to joke about, and Harry decided they would look good in black and red. His hair was now straight, reaching down to a few inches below his shoulders, like that of a _moreno_ Lucius Malfoy, and, in place of the blue and green highlights he'd had in his hair (1) was blood red, that matched his mother's perfectly.

Plucking the cardboard stick from the blood pop out of his mouth, he smirked, then frowned.

"Lily, didn't you say something about having to find a mate?"

Lily's eyes lit up, in something akin to the dreaded matchmaker's joy. Harry was about to back away. But he noticed that he was cornered. Silently, he cursed.

**Ten minutes later…**

Lily looked up from the bowl she was using for scrying with a gasp. Harry rolled his eyes at her dramatic expression. Apparently, he got his flair for drama from _both_ his parents.

When he stepped up to the shallow basin sitting on the table of the library, he couldn't stifle his gasp, causing Lily to smirk triumphantly at him. All she'd needed to do in order to find his mate was to pluck a hair out of his head, place it in a bowl of water, and focus on it.

In the basin, was a picture of Sirius Black, laughing with the other Marauders and Draco, who he seemed to accept.

"Well, fuck," was all Harry had to say.

**-Sirius-**

Sirius briefly felt someone watching him and shook his head.

Preposterous.

Then, he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like his secret crush **giggles insanely** say, "Well, fuck."

**-Harry-**

"Lily."

"Yeeees," was the sly answer he got. It made him want to scan her brain for anything suspicious, though he respected her privacy, unlike some meddling old coots we know. **Coughs.**

"What am I going to do about this? Should I just go up and kiss him? Should we tell all of our friends? Or just me? Or you, or –"

"Harry. Shut. Up.! Our friends deserve to know what we are. As for Sirius? Tell him first, then see his reaction. As for me… well… I'll give James a chance."

Harry could have done a little happy dance then and there, but found himself being calm, cool, and collected.

He put the glamour charms back on himself and his mother and marveled at how effortless it was. Perhaps that was part of the reason Dumbles fucked with his birthright? So that he wouldn't have to have anyone to compare with power-wise?

Deciding to surprise his friends, he guided Lily to the Room of Requirement.

**-Sirius-**

Imagine Sirius's surprise when he and his friends are pulled from their long talk of pranks to an unknown room, with a certain green-eyed duo at the front.

His confusion only mounted when he noticed the other two of the now infamous – they were almost beating them in prank strategy, now! – trio and Lily's Ravenclaw friend showed up only to be plopped promptly on squishy poufs.

"Hey, Harry, won't these friends of yours be pissed off that you're pulling them out of whatever they're doing?" Lily asked. She was clearly amused, and was standing in the stance of a TV interviewer.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, before drawling, "I imagine they are, yes."

(2)

Glancing around the room and grimacing at the amount of scowls and glares being sent his way, he quickly added, "But, ah, no time to think about that. Less talk, more explaining."

"Well, Draco and Padfoot, you guys remember when I told you about the ritual Dumbles had me do last year?"

Nods.

"Well, turns out, it wasn't to give me vampire characteristics. It was to strip me of my vampire powers. Turns out, that I really am a vampire. Cool, eh?"

For some odd reason Padfoot and Lily were the only ones to roll their eyes at his nonchalance.

"So," he said, breaking the surprised silence, "wanna see what I really look like?

"Well, I'm gonna show you anyway."

He dispelled the glamour and added the black and red nail polish to his lethal nails, along with eyeliner around his captivating eyes.

'Gods, he looks gorgeous!' Harry couldn't help but smirk as he heard that being projected loudly from Sirius, and was surprised to see that Lily was smirking too, as was James. Maybe he'd actually said that out loud…

1 - I'm pretty sure that I had red in there earlier, but, I'm changing it again.

2 - Note: I took those last two lines from QotD almost directly, only adjusting it to the situation. Sorry, couldn't help myself. **Blushes**.

Yeah, another chapter up for

-0-0-0-0-

Super Cher!

P.S.: REVIEW DAMN IT!


	9. Don't get too comforatble, Harry

**Disclaimer**: Would I really be bothering to write some far-fetched scheme that fucks with the laws of time so badly if I owned it? Hell yes, but that's not the point. I don't, nor do I own anything else recognizable from other fics - lots... -, Cartoon Network, and such. Only Allison Crestmere and the Hadens, well, only the name. Allison Crestmere is actually an OC made for my beta…

Also, I guess I should dedicate it to that Slipknot song, _The Nameless_, because I listened to it over and over this week. It's the only Slipknot song I have...

Chapter 9 - In which Draco is an idiot, Harry is emotional, Sirius is... Sirius, and we finally meet old Voldie. Who I just realized hasn't been in the story very much...  
Or: Don't get too comforatble, Harry.

**Halloween - Midnight**

"No, Draco!"

"But Harry!"

"Draco, I will not spy –"

"It's not spying!"

"– on my mate!"

"But –"

"No, Draco, just drop it."

Draco huffed angrily as he watched his stubborn friend storm out of the room. Well, no one said he couldn't spy on his friend's mate/crush/father's-best-friend/… anything else he could think of. Oh, and DADA teacher. And godfather. Now that he thought of it, the whole situation was kinda wrong. But who was he to judge? His friends were fucked up from the first place, so there was no denying it.

Thinking on it now, he didn't know what Harry would do when they got back. Could they ever get back? Probably not. Either way, that would be a pretty confusing future. Poor Sirius would probably be heartbroken – both of them – at the departure.

From the way he saw it, the regaining of Sirius's memories meant that they would either get back, or they would think of some crazed plan to get out of it. They could clone themselves! Yes, the natives to this time period – pity on their souls, the seventies were very music deficient – could clone themselves (bar Peter. The dude was a spineless coward, from what he'd heard and seen of the rat), and the original, along with Harry, Draco, and Sirius could go to America! And terrorize people there! And then they would return in their seventh year, after he and Harry had went _poof_, along with 5, 6, or even 7 guests that strangely and suspiciously resembled the Marauders and their chosen partners and miscelaneous friends picked up along the way. Wow, that would be an odd picture. And get the Defense job. That would explain why Sirius didn't know anything further than this year; they were clones! But… that meant that their professor, Sirius, was a clone! Or maybe…

Shaking out of his thoughts, Draco stepped back up to the scrying bowl and bowed his head, silently asking to see one Sirius Black.

And panicked.

**-Sirius-**

Sirius Black was in the Astronomy tower, and currently sat on one of the windows when the door banged open, causing him to lose his balance. Suddenly a pale, perfectly manicured hand reached out and grabbed his collar, though he was still slipping. The pale hand jerked upright swiftly, and they both tumbled on the flagstones beneath the window. The door boomed open yet again, and Harry stood at the door. His eyes narrowed at the scene. Ah, veeery incriminating, in all.

(1)

"Draco. You have about two seconds to get your ass off of him and explain what the hell you were doing." Inside, he was having insecurities. His mate didn't want him! Oh, no, it wasn't supposed to go this way! He wasn't supposed to break down or be weak, he was supposed to be the strong one, and be the wooer. And it looked like he'd never have that chance again.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to answer, Harry waved his hand, feigning nonchalance, and said, "You know what, never mind. I'll understand."

And with that, he ran off, leaving two confused almost-men on the floor. Suddenly Draco realized what had happened, and dragged Sirius to his feet, before commenting casually, "This is right before he goes into homicidal maniac stage, so this would be the best time to talk to him and try to kick some sense into him. In plebian terms, get your ass out that door, find my best friend, explain, grovel, do anything you can to calm him down! For magic's sake, if not for Harry, for the school! Do you know how much power he can use at once without getting tired? No? Me neither. No one does. And with the revealing of his heritage, his power doubled."

(2)

Sirius's eyes were widening gradually all through the rant, and towards the end, they could no longer open any further.

"Oh dear lord, you just fucked the world over!" Sirius exclaimed, deducing that Blondie had been the evil one to barge in, scare him, make him fall, rescue him, put them in a very awkward situation, and get Harry upset.

"Me? How me?"

Sirius repeated his theory, then asked cautiously, albeit a little suspiciously, "and how the hell did you know I was in here?"

Draco shifted slightly on his feet, wondering whether the trust of Harry was worth more than the world. Mentally smacking himself on the forehead, he figured that maybe Sirius would forget if he shoved him out to find Harry.

"No time now. Find Harry. Calm him down. And kiss him." _Did I just say that? Oops._

Sirius was a little confused at the last bit, but chose to ignore it. For now.

**-Harry-**

Harry ran down the hallway, desperately trying to find his mother. Or gotto the chamber, whichever one came first.Damn it, he couldn't do it anymore!

Before he could find Lily, he slumped on the wall. And cried.

He cried for all of the shit that he'd had thrust upon him.

For all of the deaths he'd caused, for all of the pain he'd delivered.

For being such a worthless freak who deserved nothing, for being such a disappointment.

For the fact that everyone relied so heavily upon him, and all he wanted to do was tell them to fuck off, and to find another fucking savior to save the world, and then damn it again by the stupidities of man.

For being such a bad mate that his mate no longer wanted him, and for getting said mate killed.

Exhaustion from all of the emotional trauma and pain brought back to the surface, he now lay in a limp huddle on the floor. He fell asleep without even realizing that he'd cast wandless obscuring charms, set so that no one except his friends could pass or see him. Without even seeing the damage that he'd brought to the castle.

**-Sirius-**

Boulders rained down even in the dungeons as Sirius frantically waited for the Marauders' Map to come to him. The foundations of the castle wavered, though it did not collapse in on itself.

The only part of the castle to remain unscathed was the hallway surrounding one Harry Potter.

Zooming into the air, the map rested in front of Sirius, and he plucked it from the air quickly, muttering a quick 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' before scanning it. The dot labeled Harry Potter – with 'Shadow' marked below it, in messy emerald ink – was in a stationary position in the corridor near the second floor girls' bathroom. Without a thought, Sirius ran haphazardly towards him.

When he finally came across him, he could have cried at the delicate beauty he saw. The hair was plastered to the sides of his face, and the glamour had been dropped. His hands clenched at his temples as if in a nightmare, and the nail varnish was chipped. Sirius always wondered how he could find time to paint his nails when he was hardly ever out of his glamour.

Sirius rushed towards him. Flinging to the ground beside Harry's side, he felt his pulse, before remembering that – vampires don't have a bloody pulse! He saw the hands clench tighter, though, and knew that his – when had he become his? – Harry was alive.

He did the only thing he could, and brought the restlessly slumbering teen into his lap. He caressed his hair lightly, whilst dropping occasional and sporadic kisses on the scar, which he noted – panicked – was bloody.

With a start, Harry's startling eyes snapped open, and he uttered one sentence: "He's coming."

**-Voldie-**

Voldemort was extremely pleased to know that Hogwarts wards had been weakened.

Instead of taking up a week worth of planning, he had ordered his troops to attack Hogwarts immediately. From experience, he knew that Hogwarts' wards were always keyed directly into the current headmaster and heads of houses. This meant that the barmy old coot would have lost about a quarter of his power. There would be absolutely nothing to stop him. Of course, he was, as yet, ignorant of our hero.

He was so ecstatic in fact, that he never knew that a foreign presence was seeing the world from his own eyes, also.

And the presence knew for a fact that old Voldie would be mightily pissed off if he ever found out.

**-Dumbledore-**

He cursed under his breath as he began repairing his own office. The rest of the school would take far too long for his liking.

He didn't bother to try and veil his obscenities this time, and cursed colorfully. Fawkes whacked him across the head.

The wards had been breached, and the castle was being stormed.

**-Harry-**

Harry and his friends were gathered in the Room of Requirement, once again.

"We all know that his attacking the school will result in chaos. I say that we hide all of the younger years or barricade them in the common rooms. Anyone not in them already will be brought to the kitchens. House elves are, contrary to popular belief, strong, and will protect the young of the castle. They will also heal any students who got hurt during my… ah… well, during the partial destruction of the castle. Students in sixth year or higher will be able to choose whether or not they fight. If they choose not to, the will be sent to the kitchens, like the younger and wayward students. The same choice goes for all of you, but I am fighting. It's my destiny. Even before the prophecy… No, so what'll it be, guys?" He gave a sarcastic grin.

There were several, rather loud choruses of 'no way in hell I'm letting you have all of the fun' and 'he's insane, to think that we'd not come…' confirmed his beliefs that he had friends loyal beyond belief.

"I'm taking off my glamour right now, because even if it doesn't take much effort, it's always sapping off my power. Anyone else with such afflictions may do the same," he said, and sent pointed looks toward Moony and Lily. From a Dark Arts book last year, he had learned that there were some physical characteristics that were earned upon the turning into a werewolf. "We will talk about it later, and if you wish, the rest may be obliviated. Except for me, of course. Because I'm special," and with a wink he was off to clear the halls. Or he could just banish them…

Remus and Lily had their glamours off, and Harry did his own. Others in the room gasped, but they were ignored. He decided to send James and both Siriuses out to herd the students, as their fairly normal visages would not creep the students out; while he, Remus, and Lily would alert the teachers. He decided that they would all talk to Dumbledore at once.

After two minutes of being what appeared as blurs to the rest of the school, they reached the teaching quarters. Seeing as it was about three o'clock in the morning, they were mostly all asleep and as such, would all still be in their quarters.

Harry conjured a large bell and rang it loudly to wake the teachers up, and then conjured a megaphone.

"Will all teachers please report to the common room? Yes, I assure you that it is of the utmost importance," he shouted, and his 'troop' all winced at the volume.

The teachers herded themselves out of their rooms grumbling, but Harry could care less. Some of them gasped as they saw the inhuman images that his troop presented.

"The castle is being infiltrated by Voldemort. Yes, you heard right, Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now I need you all to seal the common rooms and any wayward students should go to the kitchen. Sixth year and above have the choice to fight or not; if they decline, send them to the kitchens."

The teachers didn't even protest at being ordered around by a seventh year and exited the room in favor of completing their tasks.

**-Sirius-**

Sirius was just finishing herding the students into the kitchens when something heavy bumped into him and knocked him down. He allowed a worried smile to grace his face when he saw the face of Harry Potter.

"Harry, not that I don't love this position and all, but what're you doing?"

Harry seemed to sigh before he got up, offering his hand to Sirius. "I figured we needed to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk."

Sirius pouted, but relented as Harry's hand jerked him upright. Absentmindedly, he noticed that his hand was still in the other as Harry led them to a nearby classroom, which, conveniently, was the one Harry and Lily used often, right down the hallway of the humpbacked witch.

Once they were both settled on – separate, really, everything was far too awkward to be all snugly again – couches, Harry massaged his temples.

The atmosphere was very tense and Sirius could probably only cut the tension with that awesome, power filled, extremely dark scythe of the Grim Reaper's from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Right now, he's completely blaming his knowledge of it on the stupid muggle television.

Finally, after three minutes, he blurted, "What was that about earlier?"

Harry played innocent and asked, "What was what? A lot of stuff happened earlier."

"From the time you barged in on the scene in the Astronomy Tower – oh, you probably want me to explain that, don't you?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Well, I was sitting on the window in the tower when the door burst open. I almost fell out of the window, but a hand pulled me up. Both of us fell on the floor and into that extremely incriminating position" **shudder **"and then you opened the door. Then, Draco –"

In a dangerous whisper with narrowed eyes, Harry repeated, "draco?"

"Yes, Draco. Anyway, he explained that I had to go find you. Never did tell me how he found me, either. I suppose that there is always the map, but James had ours in his trunk, and you always carry yours."

Muttering at the stupidities of his friend, Harry allowed a relieved smile to grace his face. All just a misunderstanding. Though, he would have to yell at Draco for spying on _his_ mate later, when the castle _wasn't_ under attack.

"And I suppose you wish for me to explain what my problem was? Well…"

Sirius glared at him until he continued.

"Do you know anything about vampires? Other than what I have told you?"

He shook his head.

"Shit. This'll be surprising then. Vampires have a life mate, only one. I suppose you could fathom a guess as per who mine is? And no, Draco is not mine. Though, I did make out with him once, but that was a year ago…"

"Ah, then. Me?"

"Yes, you. I suppose you think it's horrid for you then."

"No!" After about five seconds of contemplation, he added, "I'd like to give it a try. If it does not work out though, could we survive as friends? I'd like to stay friends if it doesn't work."

It was Harry's turn to think. He was never told that they had to be romantically involved with their mate, though it was probably the most common – civilized vampires weren't very common these days, though, are they? – case.

"Yes, I suppose we could."

Brightly, Sirius smiled, got up, and joined Harry on his couch.

"But there's still the attack…"

"Yes, I will interrogate you later about that… But for now –"

He was cut off as another pair of lips met his own in a chaste kiss.

**-TBC-**

1 - Yeah, these were my thoughts in the beginning of Into the Blue, which I was watching yesterday, when the dude (I didn't get names… the characters were all pretty hot) and his brother were wrestling. And when the ditzy slut got killed, I had the insane thought of the dude – played by Paul Walker – his brother, and Sam – portrayed by Jessica Alba – in a threesome. Damn, fanfiction makes you think the oddest thoughts at the most inopportune moments.

2 - Yes, I decided to make it a fairly Super!Harry-ish fic. Sorry. I'm trying to add flaws, and his inferiority complex is definitely one of them. He seems confident in most things, but there are places that he just feels lower than shit in. Like family. And real relationships. I also realized that I left out toooons of things, but I'll try to explain later. Like Hedwig (totally forgot her at the beginning, and it was way too late to add her.) As for Draco's sexual orientation, I'm making him bi so my beta can get the requested pairing of DMOC. Which probably won't happen, as I'm making it RLDM. Well, at least that explains some things. And the idea of what they would do after the year was actually my own idea. Kinda improbable, but mine. I'm so proud of myself. Lol.

Well, the long awaited 'first kiss' is up finally. This was a lot different from what I'm used to writing, so criticism is, as always,welcome.

So, until next time,

Your hero, most wonderful, eeeevilest, and overall best author,

Cher


	10. Enter Remus, Stage er Roof

You know what I just realized? The prophecy has been fulfilled already, or I'll twist things to make it that way… See, since Salazar was the one to instruct Lily about the ritual giving Harry his rights as a vampire and heir back, he literally killed him, whether Harry wanted it or not. Since Salazar and Voldie are of the same relative ancestry – along with Harry and Lily – it still counts. Or at least that's what I'm making it do. **Sticks tongue out**

This chapter has been dedicated to….Drum roll, please… Thank you.

_We Are Not Alone_, that Breaking Benjamin CD… thanks bunches Sexy Veela!

Also, the later half of this chapter was written while listening to _City of Evil_, by Avenged Sevenfold, and other such angry-ish music.

Kaitlin; I'm proving her wrong. She dissed HD the other day! I was like... **hisses** She had all of her faith in HG and HrR... **gags** HBP _totally_ put me off HG. Right, the day Harry 'comes to his senses' and gets back together with Ginny is the day I get together with Tom Felton. Note: _Sarcasm_! (Though, that would be nice... **stares dreamily** Sadly, though, according to her, he's gay… oh well, it's the closest to HD in the movies as we can get, right?)

Moi Dix Mois and gryfinndorseeker452 both convinced me to pair Draco up with Remy instead of the OC.

Disclaimer: Look, would I really have to pick through my fics in order to find the innocent ones/chapters for my mom to read if I owned this? Probably not, because I doubt Rowling's mother is this nosy.

_**Author's Notes** have been moved to the end, after being informed that they were distracting and unnecessary (that adjective was disregarded, because I have the written equivalent of liking the sound of my own voice). _

Key for this chapter:  
_Italics are either emphasis or Harry's thoughts.  
'_Single quoted words are other people's (generically speaking) thoughts.'  
**_Bolded words are emphasis, action, or Voldemort's thoughts._**

Chapter 10 – Enter Remy, Stage… er… Roof!

Harry's jubilation at being with his mate was put out by the remembrance that there was a battle coming their way and that Voldemort himself would be there.

Putting a hesitant hand on Sirius's chest, he pushed back and almost relented at the pathetic puppy dog look in his face. "Sirius… there's a battle going on. I have to fight! And you… well… I have to tie you down. I won't lose you again…"

He knew he'd gone too far when he saw the outraged expression on Sirius's face. All he wanted was to keep him safe! "If anyone's getting tied down, it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. And what do you mean, again?"

Harry sighed sadly.

"A story for another time… But please Sirius, don't do anything brash! I won't lose you!"

He put a hand softly to the side of Sirius's face, and it moved slowly down to his shoulder.

"I won't let you die."

He spoke with such desperation and determination that Sirius would have backed away had he not been pinned against the arm of the couch.

Kissing him on the cheek as an ending to the conversation, he got up and opened the door, revealing two figures with their ears up to where the door was; now thin air.

Harry was knocked down when Lily jumped on him and hugged the daylights out of him.

'Now I just have to give him the talk… If he ever hurts my baby boy, he is _so_ dead… don't let him think that I can't do it…' Unconsciously, she bared her fangs warningly at Sirius, who was too bewildered for his own likes.

A voice laughed delightedly in her head, and she jumped. _Protective, _mum_? Sorry, you just thought really loudly. I wasn't spying on you, or anything._ She rolled her eyes this time, and grinned ferally (1) at Sirius.

Harry was basking in the warmth of having a family, and feeling so loved. God, it felt good to have family.

He was brought back to reality when, in an exasperated movement, Remus stepped forward and poked Lily in the arm.

"Lily. Concentrate!"

Sirius coughed and winked at Mr. Moony.

**-Twenty Minutes later, entrance Hall-**

Harry and his friends stood in a queue at the foot of the Grand Staircase in the Entrance Hall, with Harry in front, and Lily and Remus behind him. Harry was in the front for rather obvious reasons. He was powerful beyond belief, and had the greatest chance at living after a duel with any number of Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort himself. Aryn was perched atop his shoulders and was hissing menacingly at the doors while Harry himself had his face set in a stony mask. The three – Lily, Remus, and Harry – had the most advantages for battle; Harry and Lily as vampires, and Remy as a werewolf. Behind them was Sirius (2), and behind him were the Marauders and Allison. (3)

A faint _bombarda_ was heard from the other side of the large double doors, and the doors blasted open.

Black and white was all the eye could see. No less than one hundred Death Eaters now stood in the hall, faceless and intimidating. In the middle of the sea was a speck of red that rose above the rest. A handsome white face stared out from the hood of the blood red robe, and there was a large snake on its shoulders.

Harry and the figure exchanged respectful nods, not of respect of the person, but of respect of their power.

The teachers were now lined up behind Harry and his group, and Dumbledore had the audacity to step up beside Harry.

Hiding a sneer, something Voldemort didn't even bother to do; Harry ignored the highly _esteemed_ presence of Dumbledore. Note the sarcasm.

"Tom. What are you doing?" Dumbledore spoke, with a neutral voice. The twinkle was lost from his eyes, and Harry would have cheered if it hadn't been such an intense situation.

"I'm attacking the castle. Or are you too imbecilic to notice that?" Disdain dripped from every syllable that escaped his mouth and his eyes flicked over Harry briefly. As garnet met green, the garnet flashed intense green quickly before turning back to the volatile red. This made Harry wonder about things. Were green eyes a trait that was carried with the Slytherin line? Possibly.

A few of Harry's friends had to stifle a laugh, as Dumbledore's hand twitched, and his wand shot out silver sparks.

On cue, Death Eaters began to shoot off minor curses. Harry stood amused, as he ducked rather mechanically and finally set up a shield. _Come on, Voldie, what the hell are you playing at?_

**Voldie? Why would someone call me Voldie?** Said Dark Lord was more than confused at these foreign thoughts in his head, so he replied, **Who is this?**

Harry jumped when he heard someone else's voice in his head. He had a slight inclination of who it was, so he hissed, _it would be best for me not to say my name, but you may call me Shadow, if you like._

Surprised at the ability of Parseltongue coming from someone other than himself, he let his curiosity get the better of him rather than start handing out death threats to this unknown presence. Though, anyone with the Slytherin gift was to be left alone. They were generally extremely powerful.

**Until we get the chance to talk further, truce? Between anyone you are protecting and me? Meaning, I cannot personally harm you or your comrades until a later time, and you cannot harm me, of course. Also, not a word of this until later, understood? **Voldemort was putting a lot on the line here, and he and the mysterious Slytherin both knew it.

_Yes. Magically binding oath for those terms?_

**Of course! What else would you expect? I, Lord Voldemort, previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear upon my magic not to harm Shadow or his comrades until we have time to talk later and that I shall not speak of this until later.**

_My turn, then?_ It was a metaphorical statement, but he still received a **Yes** in response.

_I, Shadow, also known as Harry James Haden Potter, swear upon my magic not to harm Lord Voldemort, previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, until we have time to talk later, nor shall I speak of this conversation with anyone but Lord Voldemort._

(4)

Satisfied that they would be safe from each other now, they temporarily closed the link, or at least Harry did; Voldemort didn't even know such a link existed.

Harry turned around to tell his friends of the new development.

"We are safe from harm only from Lord Voldemort directly for now. Protect the castle."

Spells were flying everywhere, and Harry was a blur as he slashed his hands and wand repeatedly through the air.

If he were to come up behind a Death Eater in battle, he would quickly snap their neck or drain them dry. The thirst was a result of the major accidental magic he had done earlier and going so long without blood of any kind. He estimated it at about a half of a

week starvation of blood.

Harry was gliding through the crowd when he saw one Death Eater torturing a student mercilessly. He came up behind him, placed his hands almost delicately on his shoulders and neck, and leant down to pierce the tender skin left exposed from the bone mask. As the blood gushed up in a soft fount and into his mouth, his victim must have yelped rather loudly and attracted the attention of a few others around him. As the body fell limp on the ground, he heard the sneer coming from the student whose torture he had stopped. "Why the fuck are they letting a bloody vampire in the school? My father will hear about this! (6)"

In return, Harry hissed, baring his fangs, and snarled quietly, though it was apparent to the crowd that he had said something threatening, "See if I care the next time you are losing pathetically. See if I save you next time your insides are bleeding, and your heart is stopping. See if I actually give a damn."

The sneer was gone when he stalked off and attacked more Death Eaters two seconds later, all of them dropping within seconds of him releasing the first spell from his repertoire.

No one was safe if they were in the way of our resident vampire.

Lily was a tad more lenient, but she, like Harry, had not had sustenance for several days, and stunned several instead of killing them on sight. Remus killed a spare few, though did a fair share of intimidating with his large teeth and claws.

The others were struggling just to protect themselves.

Now in the middle of the queue of black and white, Harry saw Voldemort with a rather strong barrier set up between him and the battle around him, which Harry stepped through without any resistance.

"Voldie?"

"Don't call me such an infernal name, brat. I assume that you are Shadow, though, as no one else would call me such a ridiculous name."

"Indeed, I am. Shoot spells at me to at least make them think that we're dueling.

Dumbles would get too suspicious if we were having a civil conversation. But first, an obscuring charm? So that if anyone does see us, they don't know that we're not fighting to kill or hurt."

Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers, a habit that Harry learned he had for when he was planning how to torture you. So it was a good disguise for spells, such as right now, when he was setting up a particularly strong obscuring, silencing, and separation ward.

"Ah, my thanks to you. I would do it myself, but they haven't seen me cast a single spell with it tonight, I don't think, and I'd like to keep my advantages."

Staring incredulously at the teen in front of him, he wondered how it was possible for this boy to have never brandished his wand at all that night and still made it through the crowds with a long trail of rather dead looking bodies behind him. As if knowing exactly what he was thinking, the boy tapped his fangs with a black and red clawed finger. Ah. Vampire.

"Vampire?" It was a metaphorical statement, and they both knew it.

"Yes. And a Haden. Ring any bells?" He smiled maliciously here, and smirked.

Voldemort would have gasped rather sharply is he had not thought the act to be above evil Dark Lords. Note the caps.

Suddenly, a spell that was rather malevolent in nature thrashed against the wards.

Voldemort tried as hard as he could to strengthen them, but to no avail. Pounding again and again at the wards was a fireball-like globe, and not far behind it was the outline of Dumbledore. Giving up on keeping the shield up, Voldemort brandished his wand, and Harry did likewise. Each shouting different, if not overly powerful, curses, the three spells collided. In a flash of blinding light and deafening sound, everything stopped, and Harry had a sudden flashback of when he had been deposited in this time. Why did they like to fuck with spells so much?

**-Time Change/PoV Change, savvy?-  
-1997/Remus Lupin, savvy?-**

Remus Lupin was _not_ having a good day.

First, he ran out of hot water, and thus couldn't take his traditional bath after last night's full moon.

After sulking for an hour and a half in lukewarm water, he learned that all of his _decent_ robes were dirty and he had forgotten the blasted cleaning charm.

So, after putting on the least worn and dirty robes that he could find, he learns that there is an attack on Hogwarts, subsequently because the main power source had disappeared. That power source? One Harry Potter. He had ranted for as long as he could – which wasn't long, mind – before he had to go fight about how it wasn't fair for Harry to not even know. Hell, Remus hadn't even known!

So now, moments after stepping into the Entrance Hall, where Dumbledore was struggling to hold off Voldemort, he gets in the middle of two incredibly powerful curses and feels white hot pain in all of his joints. Damn it, he had just had the transformation the night before!

All he felt before violently losing consciousness was landing with a _thud_ on something rather hard.

**-Time Change/PoV Change, savvy?-  
-1977/Harry Potter and Co., savvy?- **

Something that looked rather worn and battered landed with a thud on the ground.

Harry leant cautiously down, absentmindedly casting an upgraded _protego_, and removed the hood from the face of the crumbled man.

Silently, he summoned all his friends via a summoning charm. (7)

Once they were all assembled, Allie included, Harry set up the strongest shield charm he knew around the nine. Motioning for the young Marauders to pick up the still unconscious man, he led them toward the only place he knew would be safe from almost everyone, bar one man.

Hissing impatiently at the carving in the sink, he tapped his foot sporadically on the damp tile. Sighing in relief, he motioned for Lily to go in first, then for the rest to follow her.

In the library of the Chamber of Secrets now, Remus lay on a conjured futon in the middle of a circle of couches. On one, Harry and Sirius were curled up, with Lily lying rather haphazardly in the corner with a blanket across her lap, worrying the frayed ends of the blanket. The second held Remus and Draco, who was massaging the werewolf's back. Why he was a bundle of nerves was unknown to everyone in the room, 'cept possibly Harry. Next, James and Padfoot were sitting on opposite ends of the other couch, and Allie was curled up in the armchair with a blanket much like Lily's in her lap.

Sighing resignedly, Harry got up from his comfortable spot with Sirius against his side and motioned for Draco to do the same. Over their sixth year, Moony had come back to teach for the year, but had once again quit, and therefore knew about Harry and Draco's friendship. Quickly, Harry replaced his glamour and motioned for the others around the room to do the same, which they did, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Harry waved a hand across Moony's body and muttered 'Enervate' quickly enough. Amber eyes opened reluctantly, and he glanced around the room, confused. Looking back to Harry, the first thing he asked was, "Harry, when did you get your eyebrow pierced?" and then fainted again.

(1) Is that a word? 'Cos my computer says it's not… 

(2) When both Sirius's are together, I shall call the elder Sirius Padfoot and the younger Sirius, because it'd just be confusing as hell otherwise… right? The same goes for Remus; elder shall be Moony, unless during full moons, and younger shall remain Remus.

(3) Remember Allison Crestmere? I introduced her in the beginning of Chapter 7 briefly. She's a rather minor character for now, so if you missed it or don't remember, don't worry.

(4) Right, I know this is pretty generic, but deal with me here. I'm not all that creative, nor am I exactly exposed to the internet or my HP books at the moment, so I have nothing to base this upon.

(5) Like I said, not very original. Thus, I am completely skipping most of the battle scene, 'cos I'm too damn lazy to look spells up. 

(6) I'm practically quoting Draco dearest here. Pity me, I have no originality.

(7) I don't see why they don't use this charm more often, y'know?

I'll probably have an update every few days these next two weeks, as it is Spring Break, and my internet is restricted to weekends and after 9 at night and before 6 in the morning on weekdays… that's really crappy, aye? Anyway, these may or may not be betaed… I'm not even sure if she'll be able to get the chapters in time for me to post them betaed. Thus, they will probably be reposted as a revised version. Though, if anyone else is on nightly and wants to volunteer, that'd be great… **innocent smile**

So, without further ado

Please review

With all of my black little heart, (Yes, I am watching QotD again... glares at psychologists. I don't need 'help'!)

Cher-nesssnessss

And Review. Again.


	11. I am way too old for this

Wow, another chapter out within three days of the last? **Le gasp! **That's good! And it's long! 10 pages on Word! I was aiming for 4000 words… But either way, it's the longest yet!

Looking back, a lot is going on here. This is a pretty must-read chapter!

Of course, this is dedicated to all my reviewers and new readers…

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own. Sadly. I don't own any of this, including the stuff mentioned above. All I own is the arrangement of all of the words, and even some of that isn't mine… sobs

/Inside these is dialogue spoken between Harry and snakes./  
#inside this is Harry speaking to Artemis#  
-----Inside this is conversation overheard-----  
_Italics are most likely thoughts.  
_**Bold-faced words are either Harry's thoughts – which I don't think are even featured in this chapter – or actions/emphasis.**

_**-Chapter 11: I am way too old for this….- **_

Remus Lupin's day was going much worse than he had thought. After passing out in the middle of the latest battle, he wakes up in an unknown place with two boys standing above him with worried expressions on their faces.

On second glance, the two boys were none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The only thing he could think of to say was: "Harry, when did you get your eyebrow pierced?" before fainting again.

_**-Cher-**_

Draco sighed as he bent down to once more revive the poor man.

Face drawn in worry, he chewed briefly on a pinky nail, before Harry slapped his hand and said chidingly, "Don't start bad habits now, little one," to lighten the mood. It worked, and Draco smiled thinly before pointing his wand at Remus and casting 'enervate.'

Slowly, Remus's eyes slid open, and he looked up into the face of what he thought was an angel. (1)

"…Am I dead?"

A dry chuckle came from the right, where the Devil's Advocate stood with a smirk on his face. Sharp fangs rested slightly on his lower lip, and leather pants shone on his legs. Remus could have sworn that there were little devil's horns peaking out from the mass of black and red hair cascading to the middle of his back, and the man's arm was around another with dark hair. Remus could tell that something was seriously wrong. The room was full of people, all of whom looked vaguely familiar. One with red hair, several with black, one with dirty-blonde (2), and one with hair that reminded him of what his used to be. Then there was the angel. With hair as pale as the moon, the man truly looked to be a gift from heaven.

"No, but we," he motioned to himself and the redhead, "are."

And then he remembered.

"Damn it, Harry! What the fuck are you doing?" He had jumped up and knocked the blonde angel down, so he was now glaring up at the middle aged werewolf.

"Moony, old buddy, old pal! How good of you to join us!" A middle aged man such as himself shouted gleefully, slinging an arm around his shoulder. The slightly graying black hair was swished in his face, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. The hair smelled faintly of smoke, as if he had been in a fire.

"Calm down, Sirius," Harry said, and led Padfoot away by his forearm, depositing him on the couch none too gently.

Remus was absolutely bewildered; wasn't Sirius dead? Oh, dear lord, he was hallucinating again! Wait, again? He wasn't even going to begin to ponder what his mind meant by that.

Chuckling lightly, Harry resumed his place on the couch with Sirius after completely dispelling the glamour and illusion charms that he had placed to fool Moony. (3)

"Harry, - Draco? Why am I here, _if I'm not dead_?" Scathingly, he directed the last bit at Harry. In turn, Harry blinked innocently, and whispered something in the other man's ear. A choking sound came from the general area, and a deep blush developed on the young man's face. Draco had reclaimed his own spot on the couch with the other young man that reminded him scarily of himself, and continued to rub circles on his back.

"Oh, right. Moony, I believe you deserve an explanation." Harry was having major flashbacks of when he had informed Padfoot of the happenings over the last year right now, and thus was slightly scared. He had no clue how close to the full moon it was when Moony had disappeared and had no way to tell how touchy he was right now.

"Yes, I imagine I do. Would you mind getting along with it?"

"Eheh, yes, of course… I'm not exactly sure where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place, I believe."

Harry flinched and glared at the offender. A Dumbledore-worthy statement there, and frankly, it scared him, and now just a tiny bit, in fact, but a lot.

Hurriedly, he began to explain in the simplest manner: Summarization. "Well, we're in the past, Sirius is alive, and I'm a vampire."

"Whoa, hold on. Repeat. Slowly. Wait, you're a vampire?"

Out of fear of being beaten to a pulp by an angry werewolf – even though he could have fought him off with his not-so-human strength – he began explaining.

Two hours later, Harry had finished his tale and all of the room's occupants, including their portrait predecessors, were listening with rapt attention, even though some had already heard it in its entirety.

"See, Remy, Halloween is never a good day for me," he sighed with big eyes that were begging for either pity or sympathy from said Marauder. He got neither.

Mouth open slightly, Remus pinched himself to keep himself awake, or maybe it was to make sure that everything was real and he wasn't sleeping or still unconscious and knocked out from the blast.

Even Salazar, who was known for being a right bastard, was sympathetic over his heir's life. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't realize…"

"Don't be sorry. It's all the old coot's fault. Though, if you would like to extract any revenge…" he let the statement hang, and smirked covertly under Sirius's hair.

Salazar rolled his eyes, and turned back to Remus. He figured the man would react badly to this, and was sorely disappointed.

"Harry – Shadow, and Sly, for that matter – this is great! But really, did you have to get sorted into Slytherin?"

All of the occupants in the room related to said founder – meaning Draco, Lily, Harry, and Salazar – growled. Remus took this warning sign, and held his hands up in a pacifying manner.

"You do know, right, that I'll have to give Sirius 'The Talk' now, right?"

Both Sirius and Harry looked horrified. It was a teenager's worst fear… Well, other than authority, that is, though Moony was offering both at once.

In a horrible moment of foresight, Harry realized that they were going to have to speak to Dumbledore about this.

Soon.

Preferably while he was cleaning up the debris from both the battle and Harry's explosion, that way he had something to take his anger out on. **Shudders** This was _not _promising to be a good conversation.

_**-Time break of a few hours: Noon, on the day after Halloween… that's right, right?-**_

The group herded out of the Chamber of Secrets obediently enough, but Allie shrieked when Selena slithered around the corner, and most of the others barely held back a shudder of surprise.

Aryn hissed respectfully at Selena.

/Master Harry! You have a serpent/ Selena sounded absolutely delighted, and flicked her tongue at Aryn, who recoiled slightly. Feeling slightly put out, Selena drew back a bit, but brightened once more when Aryn peeked her forked tongue out of her mouth briefly. She was shocked at the powerful scent the creature before her exuded.

Hissing quietly into Harry's ear, Aryn said/May I go speak with the large one, –/

/Don't you dare call me Master, young one/ he teased warningly before allowing her to go on again.

/… Harry, then. May I please speak with her/

Harry was pleased to see his little friend get her own friends, and gave her a hissed yes, before extending his arm to Selena's crest so that Aryn could slither up to her head.

The last thing he heard before bidding Selena and Aryn good-bye was/Hello young one, my name is Selena./

The trip to the Headmaster's office was not an overly pleasant one. After running into many destroyed hallways, to which James commented, "I think these were here _before_ the invasion…"

and Harry guiltily replied with, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, I swear!" they were finally nearing their destination; the stone gargoyle that seemed to have a personal vendetta against Harry in both times.

Harry was really surprised when he felt forgiving feelings drift from what he could only assume was the castle. As a tentative reply, Harry sent out questioning feelings to the ground below him. A slightly weary sensation, but overall content, drifted up to him, and he sent back an apology before continuing on his way.

The stone gargoyle was already mostly chipped down into a mass of stone, and Harry wrinkled his nose, although he was thankful, before motioning for the rest to help move the large rocks.

After they had finished and most were dripping in sweat, Harry suddenly remembered that they were wizards, to which he got flipped off from several different sources and glares from others.

As a silent apology, Harry sent cleaning and drying charms out to them all, even himself, as he had managed to get dirt in his ears. How he had achieved that feat, he didn't know, nor did he particularly wish to find out.

So Harry and 'the gang' trooped up the stairs to the Headmaster's office, and Harry silently sent up an invisible shield around them for protection of possibly falling debris.

Gasping as he saw a red feather sticking up from a pile of boulders, Harry kneeled down and began to lift the heavy weights up. He didn't dare use magic in case it interfered with that of a phoenix.

Cradled in his arms was a limp bird. Even the invincible have a flaw, right?

Motioning for Lily and Moony to come take a look, he set it down on a clean spot on the desk before setting up an alarm ward at the door to tell him when someone would come in.

_**-15 minutes have passed… **drops card**-**_

It seemed that the bird would be perfectly fine, though he was just recovering from his burning day. The thing that really surprised him was that this was _not_ Fawkes, as he had previously believed before seeing its coloring. (6) The bird was blue with black and green accents along its wings and chest, with a few odd red feathers and silver eyes. Its beak was a tad bit shorter than he remembered Fawkes's being. He was surprised when he heard a voice in his head, speaking.

#Fawkes? Who is this Fawkes you think of?#

#Dumbledore's phoenix in twenty years. Who… are you? I do not remember you.# He figured that there was no point in lying to a bird that could see his thoughts.

#How arrogant of you to assume that you know all things… My name is Artemis and I am _not_, thank you very much, a boy! My name is Artemis, and I am the last of my clan. I came because I felt a 'distress' signal. I am guessing that it came from you. I was automatically bonded to you as my master.# The newly dubbed 'Artemis' bowed her head slightly.

Suddenly, an alarm went off in Harry's head, meaning that someone was coming up the stairs. Maybe next time he should make it so that it would alert him before they actually started climbing…

Quickly beckoning his friends into the corner next to the door, along with gathering Artemis back into his arms, he cast the shield again along with an invisibility spell.

The door blew open ad Albus Dumbledore stormed in, along with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry thought this might be fun to watch, and cast a one-way silencing charm on the corner so that they were free to talk and watch the show.

----- You don't know how disappointed in you boys I am ----- Dumbledore started, looking at the boys like they should feel lower than dirt. It was that look that made Harry the Golden Boy who was seeking acceptance, and he despised it wholeheartedly.

The two remained silent.

----- But why would you do such a thing? -----

Lucius Malfoy spoke up first. ----- What makes you think that we _did _do anything? -----

-----Boys, I saw you both unconscious in Death Eater robes down in the Hall. You're both lucky that you're not dead! We had two vampires out there and one werewolf! None of them showed a single modicum of shame or mercy! What makes you think that they would spare you? -----

Harry, Lily, and Remus snarled as he spat out the words 'vampires' and 'werewolf' like they were the plague. They were quite proud of their heritage, thank you very much! Dumbledore was the one who had forced Remus to hide his 'condition' as he had called it, with distaste, and he was the one who had attempted to steal it from Harry and Lily.

----- And… why exactly did you let them in the castle? -----

----- I assure you that it was no fault of mine! I knew nothing of it! What makes you think that I would let creatures such as these into _my_ school? -----

_Liar_, all of the inhabitants of the corner thought in unison, along with a few spoken _bastards_ and _fuckers_. Dumbledore had known of all three of them.

Angry feelings flooded Harry's mind from the castle, and he gave a silent mirthless chuckle.

A tense silence hung in the air and was only interrupted by the sound of Harry popping popcorn into his mouth and the others snatching at the bag to grab some. None of them were exactly sure _when_ the bag of popcorn had appeared, but didn't question it.

----- If that is all, headmaster? ----- The words spoken held the barely underlying disgust and Lucius struggled to keep his face stony.

Without waiting for a reply, Lucius and Snape swept out of the office, but not before Snape spoke up for the first time.

----- Good day, headmaster. ----- Simple, sweet, and warning.

The Headmaster sighed before plopping down into his squishy chair. Harry figured that now would be as good of a time as any to show him that they were there, and reapplied the glamour to all who needed it before allowing the charms to fade slightly.

Perching Artemis atop his shoulder first, he walked, though to all purposes and appearances, he was gliding on thin air, out into the middle of the office and discretely motioned for the others to follow him.

Professor Dumbledore heard nondescript mutterings from a corner of the office and pretended not to hear it. If nothing was there, he could always put it off to old age getting to him… lord knows that after 150 long years it was about time. But as actual _people_ faded into existence, he knew that he couldn't be hallucinating.

"Why, hello, professor! Fancy seeing you here!" Harry's falsely cheery voice made even Dumbledore, whose diet was practically made up of lemon drops, cringe. **Shudder**

"Eh, Harry. We're in my office, just so you know."

"Of course, Headmaster! Anyway, I think we need to talk… see, a friend of mine, Remus here, appeared much like Draco and I did."

"Oh, how interesting," Dumbledore was groaning. What time he had spent with the three future-goers, he learned to dread it totally and completely. The next few months were turning out to be a living nightmare for him; a living nightmare taking place in hell, with _four_ devils.

"I was thinking that Remus here could serve as a sort of assistant, if you will, for Professor Black here," he said, and waved off the growl Padfoot gave him.

"Yes, I suppose that would be acceptable… However, as I am busy right now trying to fix the castle," Harry chose this time to whistle innocently, while Artemis nipped at his ear, causing him to jump, "I cannot add a room to those already existing behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin."

"You live behind a portrait of… Salazar… Slytherin?" Moony asked, rather bewildered, and a bit horrified, even though he had spent the last few hours in a room located in the Chamber of Secrets, with three Slytherins and a portrait of said founder with the other founders. All of their school-age friends already knew and had long since dealt with it, but this was new for Moony, and he was under a lot of stress right now… give the poor man a break!

Sirius spoke up, rather loudly, with, "That's okay! He can share with someone! Ooh, we can have a big sleepover! Oh, this'll be so fun!" along with jumping up and down in his seat. (7)

All in the room knew that this was going to be a disaster, and vowed never to give Sirius sugar, as it would more than likely make him hyped up and an absolute spaz.

"I think that could be agreeable…" Dumbledore stated right before standing up abruptly and shooing them out of his office. In his haste to get the brats out of his hair, he had completely forgotten to address the fiasco during the battle with his three _beasts_, and he didn't say it with fondness or as a name for how they were… it was pure loathing for what they were.

Harry led them to the portrait of the founder, who was smirking, and let them in. Oddly enough, there wasn't even a single thing out of place in the room.

"So, Sirius… about that sleepover…"

"Yeah, isn't it going to be great?" he shouted, before jumping on the couch.

This was going to be a loooong night…

_**-'Nother time break. Now about… 3:30 in the morning on November the second… I finally have an accurate-ish time!-  
Beware: The following part is in an odd style. Deal with it. **_

It had taken them a good 10 hours, but Sirius was finally out cold. All of the other inhabitants of the room, including Padfoot, flopped down on one of the couches and either sighed loudly, or snored loudly. Harry was one of the few who did not fall asleep directly upon impact, but then again, so were Lily, Moony, and Remus. Let it be said that they were _all_ frankly exhausted at this point.

Thinking quickly, Harry cast a sleeping charm on Sirius. He did not fancy waking up by being jumped on by his hyperactive mate.

When Sirius awoke, he found that he could not move, thanks to a rather heavy _thing_ lying on top of him. Come to think of it, the _thing_ was drooling. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he tried to wipe the drool off of his neck, but to no avail. His arms were asleep and wrapped around the drooling _thing_ and he really didn't want that funny feeling you get when you try to move an appendage that had long since 'fallen asleep.'

Sighing wearily, because all of the energy he had used the night before in driving everyone insane, he resigned himself to a morning filled with drool and snoring. Wait. The _thing_ on top of him wasn't snoring. That meant there was someone else in the room.

That was as far as he got before he fells asleep again.

When Harry awoke, he found that he was laying on something rather warm, and snuggled further into the pillow.

However, when his face connected with something rather wet, he jerked up, or at least tried to, as there was a pair of hands in an iron grip about his neck. Upon closer examination, the wet stuff was his own drool, and his face was resting in the crook of a neck, not a pillow. Interesting. Well, whoever he was laying on was rather comfortable, and when he found the identity of the mystery pillow, he would have to tell them that.

Continuing snuggling into the person, Harry breathed their scent deeply. Oh. He was sleeping on top of Sirius.

The scent of his mate was overwhelming, and he wondered, if this was how fragrant his scent was, how good would his blood be? Not to sound morbid, or anything.

It was driving him absolutely insane! He just had to taste it; it was right under his nose! Opening his mouth slightly, he allowed himself to lick the area only an inch below his mate's ear – because that was all he could reach, sadly – gently until it was shining like a polished trophy.

Sirius woke up again, to something wet across his neck, though this time, he was sure it wasn't drool. He was surprised when tiny fangs pierced his skin. He felt a slight pull bringing _something_ up to the surface of his skin, and then the area being wet again.

Artemis watched her newly-bound master as he took the first taste of his mate's blood, and would have smiled if she could.

She wanted her master to be happy, and from what she'd felt from that first cry of despair, he deserved it more than most.

Sending a small bolt of magic across the room, she let her approval of them be felt through the bond, and, were anyone else awake, they would have instantly known that she had given her blessing if they could see the nature of it.

Harry gave a small moan as he licked the area around the two small puncture marks, because the blood was absolutely heavenly, and felt the body under his shiver slightly.

Suddenly, he felt a small jolt of love enter through the bond that he'd temporarily forgotten about with Artemis and smiled.

#Artemis? What was that?#

#Master –#

#_Don't_ call me master. I do not wish to be known as a slave driver. You are my friend and companion, not slave nor anything else. Friends address each other by their proper names.#

Slightly startled by the fierceness in her Ma… er… Harry's voice, it took her a moment to reply.

#Of course, Harry. I just gave my blessing to you and your mate.#

Harry smiled softly before returning his attention to his mate's neck. He heard a rather loud gasp come from a few feet to his right, and craned his neck to see who was there.

Lily had just woken up, apparently, and was understandably shocked to find that she was curled up beside one James Potter who was smiling slightly in his sleep at her. Though, she did admit it was a sweet sight, she didn't remember ever falling asleep anywhere near Potter.

Then, she looked at her surroundings. Hearing a sound from the left of her, she watched in rapt attention as her future son buried his head in Sirius's neck and moaned slightly as Sirius stirred. A moment of silence succeeded this, before a whispered, "Harry," was heard from Sirius.

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"What was... what was that?"

"Which part? The part where Artemis sends her best wishes or the part before that?"

"Er… before, preferably."

"Oh. I didn't realize you were awake."

Sirius chuckled a bit, before responding, "Yes, love?"

"I think that was a bond beginning. I heard Lily say something of such effect… Hey, look at that! Over there! Hey Lily!" His attempts at distracting Sirius were successful, and they both craned their necks to the right.

Lily's wide, panicked eyes were looking frantically between the two and James.

Now, Sirius was not as much of an idiot as we pegged him as sometimes, and he looked at her eyes. They were the same eyes that he had first looked into this morning. Giving a short gasp, he leaned up to whisper in Harry's ear, "She's your… mother?"

It was too small to be seen, but Sirius felt it: a tiny nod.

"Then it looks like we get to play matchmaker."

(1) They're playing a prank. Keep with me here. May or may not be explained later… **ducks flying objects** To be short, Harry cast an appearance charm over everybody to make them look that way.

(2) I realized that I never described Allie, so for the record she has dirty-blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and, much to the envy of me, has a pretty freaking awesome tan… **eeps**

(3) The same goes for Remus. Old shall be Moony, and Young shall be Remus. I believe I stated this in a previous AN, though.

(6) I just wanted for Harry to have a pretty bird, too… **pouts **Does it even look good? I didn't want to do something stereotypical, like green, black, and silver! Originally, it was Fawkes, but I decided that it'd be too much work to do. And I'm lazy by nature… 

(7) If any of you ever questioned with, 'aren't gay guys supposed to be all… cheery and preppy and excited and… stuff?' here's your answer, even though, in my opinion – which is generally true – that is so **totally** a lie. Damn it, my dad's right… I do sound like a **shudders** valley girl.

(8) Come to think about it, my arm was asleep when I woke up this morning… that felt so weird!

Much longer than normal, but pity me. I have no internet during the day, and I'm trying to get a chapter up every few days. My battery is dying, and I don't want it to crash whilst writing a chapter… so deal with it, alright! And I only have two out of five outlets working right now, and they're all full… **counts** Stereo, TV, DVD player, and laptop… even my damn light doesn't work!

Signed, with all of her black little heart, Cher

(Lol… Ookami. I think I'd sound like a wannabe if I said that, though… And I despise being called a wannabe)


	12. The Talk from Moony, James, and Lily

Wow, I can't believe I've written this much! I never believed that I could actually get to twelve chapters… Isn't it exciting?

I don't think it's _nearly_ done yet, so keep reading. Three months… and more to come! Wow, it's almost been _four_ months! I love all of you guys just for sticking around so long and putting up with my long-ish rambling Author Notes. Or, at least, I think you do…

This is also a shameless filler chapter because I'm updating so often… three in a week! I think… **rubs head **Or three in a week and a day!

Eheh… The last few chapters have been betaed by Blaise-ing Love, along with my long-time beta, Sexy Veela… Big thankies!

However, in my rush to get this out, they haven't sent it back… so it will probably be reposted later with all changes, if any, done.

**Disclaimer**: "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" That's what I would hear if I claimed that Harry Potter (or anything you recognize from somewhere else, other than **my** other fics, and yes, I do have others!) was mine. I'm not really fond of that saying, though, and I really don't want to hear my Miranda Rights for each time I forget to put up this stupid thing, so… It's not mine, savvy?

_**-Chapter 12: The Talk from Moony, James, and Lily-**_

Harry groaned as he and Sirius watched from their hiding place under the stairs.

Sirius was bound and determined to get James and Lily together and had added Remus and Draco to the list, along with extending his goal date to the end of the year. Harry almost immediately pitied the 'victims,' as he had come to call them, and wished that he could abandon ship and run for the hills, preferably one with a five-star hotel on it.

As a Marauder, Sirius had an innate sense of when the opportune moment was and thus was dragging Harry around at odd times of the day, and occasionally night, with his nose in the Map and Harry's temporarily-borrowed-for-long-term-use invisibility cloak in hand.

Harry decided he would discover his own Marauder sense of opportunities and wait for the precise moment for revenge.

"Look, Potter, I'm only putting up with you for Harry's sake. So why don't you just leave me alone?" (1)

"How can I do that when there's such a beautiful young woman in front of me?"

Lily replied quietly, "Don't say things you don't mean," before storming off.

Wondering what she had meant, Harry made a note to speak to her later. It reminded him a lot of how he was after the years of belittling and being told he was worthless and ugly and a _freak_ by the Dursleys. Had Petunia always been this way? (2)

He was broken out of his thoughts by hearing a loud, angry huff come from one of their prospective 'victims' and an indistinct muttering that sounded a lot like _women_. A short bark of laughter came from his right as Sirius took pleasure in his friend's difficulties. James heard the noise and immediately connected it to Sirius.

"Sirius!"

Knowing he was caught, Sirius lifted the cloak off him, while it still covered Harry, and exited the alcove under the stairs which was, as Harry pointed out, better to hide in than the open space even if they _were_ under the cloak. It was about 11 o'clock at night, and as such, the castle was almost empty as everyone was asleep – except Sirius, the matchmaking fiend – and who should they find, other than the two Gryffindor seventh year prefects.

"What are you doing here?"

He shifted guiltily before answering, "Eheh… I was just taking a walk with Harry... Right, Harry?" He looked around and expected to see Harry there, which he did, but he didn't expect to see the big huge smirk on his face and just-snogged hair, and narrowed his eyes. _He_ hadn't done that, and vampires can't knowingly cheat on their mates. What was Harry up to?

"That's right honey," he said as he walked over to Sirius and wrapped his arm around his waist, along with resting his head on his mate's shoulder and kissing Sirius's neck.

Sirius was, by now, blushing red as a tomato, and James was flabbergasted. He didn't seem to understand the not-so-subtle hints or downright declarations of their relationship, at least in how they acted, and was finally getting somewhat filled in on what was even going on. Plus that, Harry was clingy with everyone and it had been less than a week since they had originally gotten together, so he just passed it off as slightly more needy behavior after the 'trauma' of the battle. This was what Harry was counting on.

"What are… what… when… you… and… Harry?" The stuttered words made Harry smirk even more into Sirius's neck.

"James, mate, we've practically been flaunting it for the last week."

"Huh?" James answered stupidly.

"Yeah, James! How could you not know? Do you really not care enough to know who your son's stuck with for life?" Harry spoke up, looking a bit disappointed that, as James interpreted it, his own father didn't care enough to know.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! Would it make you feel better if I gave him 'The Talk' as your father?" James said. He thought that maybe his son was the same as him in that the sight of his friends in mentally scarring situations was absolutely hilarious.

Harry immediately brightened, but didn't show it. He let some of his disappointed mask slide before looking up and nodding sheepishly.

"That'd be great… dad. I think Remus was planning on giving it to him on Saturday night. Maybe you could both give it to him?"

He figured that James would be interested in the future werewolf and would look forward to some Marauder bonding time.

Sirius gulped and saw Harry staring angelically up at him from his place at his shoulder.

_**-Cher-**_

Harry, Draco, and Padfoot sat in their shared rooms, laughing about all of the possibly horrifying things that Moony and James could warn him and/or terrify him with. Lily had learned of Sirius's dimwitted matchmaking plot just the day before and planned to give the talk to him too, and Harry somehow thought that this one would be even mentally traumatizing for him than the others. 'Course, Padfoot could just give his younger self the talk too… That would be hilarious, frankly.

It was about midnight when Sirius finally stumbled into their living room, wide-eyed and pale.

He fell down onto the couch right next to Harry and Padfoot let out a short snicker before being silenced by a glare by Harry.

As much as Harry coaxed Sirius into a feeling of security, the boy still wouldn't tell him what James and Moony had threatened and/or recited for him. (Because scary words from books about werewolves, their habits, and their abilities are just that; scary!)

"Just think about it, Sirius, only one more talk left!"

Sirius whimpered and burrowed back down into the couch with his head stuffed between Harry and the back of the couch in an attempt to block out the memories.

"With who?"

He _really_ didn't want to know.

"Mum."

Sirius groaned again and almost contemplated suicide… it would be much quicker, less painful, disfiguring, and all around better than all of the methods of slow, painful torture before death he had been briefed on. At least now, if he ever needed to get information out of someone, he would know how. Though, that was a situation he highly doubted he would ever get into.

"You mean your vampire mother? The one who is in Slytherin, and who also, undoubtedly, know several more painful ways of death? The one who is friends with my cousins, both of whom know plenty more torture methods in case Lily runs out?" He was now hyperventilating by a combination of lack of air from talking so fast and from lack of air from being squished between Harry and the couch.

"Yup, that'd be her!"

"Oh, bloody hell! You're trying to kill me, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

"No, Sirius, I was actually getting revenge for dragging me around for the last week trying to get my parents together – hey, that's a fairly disturbing concept… _Then_, you try to set up my best friend and –"

"Me? And…?"

Harry had completely forgotten about Draco in the room and wished he could charm his memory but knew that Draco was smart enough to notice the memory blank, or that there was something off in the replacement memory.

"Oh, no one. He's just trying to figure out _who_ to set you up with," Harry replied as nonchalantly as he could.

"Oh, then," he said, and tried to fake-cough something that sounded a lot like 'Remus' and continued, trying his best to look uninterested, though that was already ruined, "that's cool."

All three of the others snorted slightly at his not-so-subtle hints.

Draco seemed oblivious to this.

_**-Cher-**_

For the second time that weekend, Sirius stumbled into the time-travelers' rooms and was even paler than last time.

This time, he was a bit more open to share his experiences.

"Do you know what she did? Not only did she give me several, painful, death threats and long lectures on the proper protocol for punishing your son's mate accordingly, she also gave me a _demonstration_ for _each_ and _every_ possible way she had!" as an after thought, he added, "Actually, I think she might have had notes to study from Bella and Narcissa…"

In his fury and terror, Sirius had failed to notice that both Remus and Moony were in the room.

"So Lily is Harry's mother? Sweet! I was right!" he said, and was silenced again.

"There must be at least 50 dolls, charmed to have a striking resemblance to you that she used for the demonstrations littering the place where she gave you that pleasant surprise, then, because you seem to be protective of certain body parts right now" Draco commented, even though it had less of an effect than it would have had he said it immediately after Sirius had spoken.. He was upset at the mention of his mother. He was not exactly fond of her. Maybe she was just not the mothering type, but maybe something had happened to her this year to make her such a cold hearted bitch.

Hands clenched tightly across his lap suspiciously, Sirius whimpered again and began to rock back and forth.

An appreciative whistle came from Draco, as he stated, "Wow. Maybe she should take Sev's place as Potion's Mistress when we get back…"

"Damn it, Draco, why can _you_ call him Sev!"

"Because, Harry dear, the man is my godfather! He's really not that bad!" His defense was said with such vehemence that Harry could only nod skeptically.

Mouth agape at the thought that Snape was anything but a greasy git, Sirius, who was temporarilyunattached to the memories of just minutes prior,challenged Blondie with, "If he's not a bad person, then why don't you befriend him?"

Draco groaned and replied dryly with, "The Severus Snape I know may not be bad, but from what I hear, he sure as hell was as a student!"

"Since when have you ever put much stock in what you hear?" Harry must have decided that it was about time that Draco made outside contact with the other Slytherins in his year in this time, and began to bug him as much as possible for the blonde to accept the would-be dare.

Silence.

"Then I don't see why you can't try to talk to him at least! Besides, it'd be good for you to get out some." Harry had to duck the shoe that came flying at his head.

"Eep!" was all the victim had to say.

_**-Cher-**_

Lilianna Isabella Haden was having an overall decent day so far. Or, so she thought, until she ran into the Potter she really didn't want to see.

Maybe she was just being stubborn, but she really wanted to get to know James first before he started to declare his undying love for her. Now that she thought on it, she had less than a year and a half to get together with him and preferably married… but she doubted they would need it with the vampire bonding.

She was currently heading towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin guarding the rooms, but was knocked down when someone ran into her from the side.

"Watch where you're going!" she snarled viciously at her attacker and her glare intensified when she saw the face of James Potter.

"Sorry. I was just heading over to see how Sirius was after that little father-son's-boyfriend talk."

"Ooh, you too?" she said gleefully. She really wasn't adverse to seeing Sirius in pain or feeling nervous, as long as it didn't hurt Harry. (She had taken particular joy everytime she would target the dollin that particular areaand watching him wince.)When had she become so protective of Harry? She knew the boy – no, man… no, vampire… ah… boy – could very well take care of himself, but she felt this overwhelming guilt at not being there.

"Wait… you gave Sirius a nice chat, too? Based on what connection?"

Her mind raced to think up a viable excuse.

"Yeah, I just finished my talk with him about an hour ago becasue Harry's like a brother to me. I don't want to lose him, and I don't want to see him get hurt!" she must have spoken the last part more fiercely than she had originally thought, because James backed up a bit. "Anyway, you were going to visit them?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah, I was. Why don't we head there together?"

He was actually being civil and bearable! She was really excited, and her eyes must have been shining with an inhuman light, because James once again backed up slightly before speeding up and putting it off to a trick of the light.

Sooner than both had expected, they reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Lily faintly heard the snake hiss/Ah, so the female one has found her mate/ while said Haden chose to glare shortly at the portrait-snake.

When they entered through the door revealed, they were met with the sight of a sulking Draco, and a surprised Harry, Remus(s),and Sirius(s).

Moony was the first to recover from the shock of seeing their Lily-kins and Prongsy-boy together and civil. It almost brought tears to his eyes, but he held back.

"You two are… civil."

"So we are. Why is Blondie," James received a glare, "pouting?"

"He has to try to make friends with Snape."

Lily's burst of laughter was the thing that popped the corks stopping the flood of laughter bubbling up in the others, and soon Draco was blushing like mad with all of the people laughing _at_ him.

This just caused him to pout further, and Lily managed to make a comment, through un-vampire-ish giggles, even though he had to listen really hard to understand it.

"Draco, I wish you the best of luck."

(1) Okay, so I'm pretending that Lily charmed his, and the rest of the school's,memory afterwards because she didn't want him to feel obligated to be her mate. Also, I have decided that all of the others know at least that LIly is Harry's mom. (Sirius learned at the end of last chapter, all four future people know definitely, Allie was the only one before Harry to know, and Remus because he's intuitive and _not_ an idiot.) James is curious, but is holding it in check for record time. I swear, he'll find out within the next few chapters and then we can have a nice bonding chapter with lots of tissues and... and... CHOCOLATE!

(2) Yeah, so I'm planning a really emotional chapter up next because no one except the future-goers knows about Harry's home, and all they know is that it isn't pleasant. All Lily knows is the vague comments that he makes occasionally like the one in chapter… 7, I think. So we'll have more Lilly/Harry bonding. I really didn't mean to make Lily such a big character… I promise, I'll try to get James in there more.

Give me babbling reviews and I'll give you a quicker update,

Queen (Moony) Cher-nessss

PS - I'm looking for a fic that has Harry going back into the time of the Marauders (of course!). It's not very long, but here's what I remember:  
Harry is sent to the Marauders' time (but he can't go back, and thus is seriously changing things)  
Harry is a werewolf (along with part elf or something...)  
Harry and Remus are mates (because werewolves need them in the fic... Maybe I'll do that here...)  
Harry is a Gryff, sadly... but I think it mentioned something about him being friends with Slytherins, so...  
Harry is a major prankster... he and his friends built this like book thing that showed a map and everything of the place they were in, not just Hogwarts... I think it was the 'Black Book' or something.

So if you know what that is, will you _please_ tell me what it is named? I'll dedicate a whole chapter to you if you do!


	13. Operations Seduce the Angel and the Wolf

This chapter is, once again, dedicated to the HIM CD, Dark Light, along with the Shinedown CD, Us and Them. (Still trying to find that damned Slipknot CD!)

Alternately, this is dedicated to _gryfinndorseeker452_ for giving me most of the ideas for this. I just put it into eloquent words!

Credit to **Blaise-ing Love **for the beta.

Disclaimer: I'll forsake the fun little things that bore you all to death, and skip to the important part: Not mine, so don't sue!

_**-Chapter 13: Operations Seduce the Angel and Wolf-**_

Draco groaned as he remembered what today was.

It was the day he had to start being… nice… to Severus Snape. Harry had hoodwinked him into a magically binding contract saying that he had to be on civil speaking terms at all times with the Slytherin in one month's time or… else.

All of their friends, except for Allie, whose aunt was ill, planned on staying at Hogwarts this Christmas, even though James's parents were, apparently, still alive, and showed no signs of dying of old age anytime soon… Damned coot. As we can clearly see now, Harry was _really_ not happy with the headmaster and began plotting his downfall. Of course, he couldn't finish it for at least 20 years, but he could still begin to put it into action…

Since Sirius had no family to go back to and neither did any of the future-goers, nor Lily, James decided that it might be fun to drag them all to Potter Manor.

Of course, all plans for Christmas would have to wait for a month, because the holidays were a lot farther away than they would all like.

Draco stumbled out of his bed in the customary routine, being careful not to trigger the trap Harry had set up to wake him in the morning. Harry had badgered him, Moony, and Padfoot, along with the other Marauders, and co, into running with him in the morning. None of them protested, but Harry would smirk every time they would stop and gasp for air.

Harry had everything all set up for the morning, including a not-so-chance meeting between Snape and him. Of course, he would be all sweaty and tired, but Harry had responded cheekily by saying if he would work harder, he wouldn't be tired because then the run would be easy. Either way, he could still use drying charms for the sweat. The convenient meeting place was right outside the common room, about an hour before breakfast. Somehow, Harry knew that their target always took a walk precisely an hour before breakfast. Draco would then 'accidentally' run into Severus as he was exiting the common room and find them stuck in the area by a spell that the… Marauders, say, had put there as a prank to the Slytherins. It was just daft enough to work.

If Harry hadn't already been dead, he would be now.

And so, Draco found himself pinned down beneath a rather heavy weight that growled.

"Get off me!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Snape, but I'm not on you. I was just going for my morning run and here I get mauled over by some crazed seventh year!" he huffed angrily and pouted.

"Sorry if you haven't noticed already, but you're a seventh year two," the greasy-haired fellow commented while getting up, not bothering to offer a helping hand to Draco.

Draco frowned a bit. He wasn't supposed to be outsmarted. Now here was the thing that Harry hadn't helped him plan. How to get Snape to trust him…?

He made to walk away, but stopped when he ran into the expected barrier.

Snape attempted to walk away too, but was blocked as he was.

"What is going on here?" he growled.

"I don't know!"

"And I'm stuck. With you. And that's all you can say?"

"Look, Snape, I don't want to fight," he replied tiredly, hoping the other would take it sincerely, which it was.

The other Slytherin watched him with no small amount of suspect. If the name was anything to tell by, the boy was just like the other Malfoy. He would have said the same about the odd Potter fellow, but he knew there was just something wrong with him. Anyway, he expected the boy to sneer at him like he had that day in the Defense classroom and automatically assume that he wasn't worth bothering with. Lucius was a cruel-hearted bastard all right, and he only stuck around him because he feared his father and his father feared the Malfoys. It was not good to anger either one.

All of these new students and members of staff puzzled him greatly. He half expected to wake up from the confusion every morning, but, alas, no avail.

"And… why don't you want to fight?"

"Because we're at war and we need inter-house unity? Bullshit in my opinion, by the way, but us Slytherins have to stick together."

"And why do you need me? You have all your little friends; those Potters, that mudblood Evans –"

"She's not a mud-muggleborn!" He cursed the day Harry had begun to change his thinking.

"Then what family does she belong to that makes her so… worthy of a Malfoy's time? Certainly a Snape isn't," Mr. Dark-and-Dreary bit back bitterly, not even realizing until now how much he hated Lucius. This boy in front of him gave off a different 'vibe' though, and it was screaming 'TRUST!'

Draco hoped against hope that the trust spell Lily had placed on his aura worked, even if Harry called it cheating. But, then, the sneaking idiot – he meant that in the nicest way possible – never set any guidelines.

Draco huffed in what he expected to be a frustrated manner and muttered, "You hang around with all of those Gryffs and see if they interpret anything… you try to promote inter-house unity…"

Now, Snape's intense hate for the Marauders had bled into a weak sense of dislike and/or distrust, and thus _did_ realize that any self-respecting Slytherin would ever hang around with Gryffindors, or Potters, for that matter.

Better pray that Lucius never gets his head out of his ass and notices, because there would be hell at the Slytherin table. Of course, most of the house was pledged to power, something that themisplaced Potter had shown enough of to win more of their respect than Lucius had, who used sheer force and political influence. Severus had no doubt that Potter had all of those too. After all, the name Potter was highly respected in the wizarding world, in both dark and light families. The dark families respected it out of fear and respect for power, while light families were loyal to their Gryffindor courage. This Potter may have lost some of the respect from the light families, but had gained it from the darker.

When Potters joined with Potters, things could happen. Not just good things, either… The Potters had shown to be under the thumb of their Headmaster, but _this_ Potter was far from it. Either way, he would have warned any Slytherin of the coot, but the newest seventh years already knew.

"Alright, alright, so you don't care about blood as the… others… do. What makes you think that I don't?" He felt like the boy in front of him knew all of his secrets as he watched him with serious eyes, and he fought off panic.

Aforementioned boy raised his eyebrow mockingly, and Severus crumbled slightly.

"We'll talk again, Snape."

_**-Cher-**_

It had been rough, but he had done it. He could now speak to Severus Snape for thirty minutes without snapping at each other, and he even 'hung out' with his friends a few times. Harry was impressed, as was Lily, and even the Marauders were proud. They had to give Kudos to anyone who could do that. (1) _We really need a name_, he thought absently.

As a bonus, Sev had even dragged one of his friends along, though Draco tensed slightly. He knew that Severus was only appointed his godfather on behalf of his mother, and also knew that Severus was fairly unpopular. This could only result in one hell of a confrontation.

The day came, finally, when Sev would introduce his hesitant friends, or acquaintances, as he liked to call them, to his best friend.

_**-Cher-**_

She was glad that her friend had gotten friends, really, she was! But she really didn't want to go home this break.

Things had gotten worse ever since Sirius had left. The Black family all lived in one house, mainly because they were relatively small and the Ancient, Most Noble House of Black was better warded than most places, bar perhaps Hogwarts, Gringotts, and maybe Potter Manor. Sirius had always, willingly or not, taken all of the blame and punishments for everything, and her 'family' had no time to yell at her, but since he had left, there was nothing to protect her and her sister. She was quickly losing Bella and it was killing her.

Even worse, she was to be informed of who she was to marry when she came home for break. Her other sister, Andromeda, had run off too, after being told who she would marry. Narcissa had an ugly inkling that her to-be fiancé might be that dreadful Malfoy, and she always got bad feelings from him.

Severus didn't want to go home, either, that much she knew. His father wasn't exactly the most… loving. (2) She knew she should have the same fears, but she knew that if she had to marry Malfoy, the rest of her life would be worse than she could imagine it being now.

_But now is not the time to ponder such somber thoughts_, she chided herself.

All too soon, she found herself outside of a portrait of an intimidating man on the third floor, with Severus standing in front of her slightly. He opened the door slowly and walked in.

A tidal wave of laughter and voices astounded her, as her friend had always been a bit antisocial and to find him comfortable with more than two or three people was a miracle. She decided that she would do her best with these people. It was worth the smile on Sev's face.

"Sev!" a voice cried out happily.

"God, Draco, you're trying to overwhelm the poor guy!" another voice joked.

She tensed again as she heard the name Draco. He was that other Malfoy, though he didn't seem to be anything like the other one, except in looks. _For the sake of your pretty blonde head_, she prayed and smirked, along with a small, worried frown, _don't hurt him_.

Shock overcame her as she heard Severus laugh happily, like he was comfortable. Seldom had he ever trusted this many people, even a little, enough to let his mask down.

As she entered the room, she noticed that it was a common room, that of the newcomers, obviously. What shocked her more was to see two black heads on each side of a red head on a couch. "Lily!" she cried, walking briskly to her friend, one of the few she could call that.

It was then that Narcissa noticed everyone else in the room was staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Narcissa –"

"Cissy!" two voices shouted delightedly, each face showing the same expression of joy with identical blue eyes.

Her eyes widened. She had never actually spent much time with their Defense professors – both of them – and never actually thought a lot about their names because they looked nothing like their younger counterparts.

"…Sirius?"

"Yup!" they replied, though one of them yelped as an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him down onto a lap.

This brought her attention to one of the black heads surrounding Lily. The one on Lily's right was well known throughout the school, even through his short stay at Hogwarts, as Harry Potter. _The enigma_, she repeated wholeheartedly. He grinned kindly at her, and she could have sworn that she saw the flash of an overly-long tooth. (She had special training in noticing small details.)

Turning to the boy sulking on his lap, he smirked before ruthlessly tickling the boy.

His shrieks echoed in the room filled with laughter once again, and, as Sirius always called her, Cissy, made her way to one of the armchairs until she saw the blonde head in it.

Now, the Black family had several Seers in the past, and she had inherited slight abilities.

When she looked at this boy, she saw seconds of his childhood, such as the boy lying on a bed with house elves tending to the bruises scattered on his arms and chest. Normally, she would put this off to the boy being clumsy, but after several more scenes such as this, along with a flash of the blonde boy being punched by an older hand with eerie silver hair, knew that there was something wrong.

Glancing back at Harry, she gasped and paled as more painful memories flashed for a single moment before abruptly stopping.

After her own childhood and watching Sirius every day, she knew that if there was one thing she really hated, it was abuse.

Staring at the boy in slight horror, she asked shakily, "Who are your parents?"

She didn't know why she asked. All she knew was that it was important, and that there was still something wrong here.

Draco started shaking slightly, though stopped when he felt two arms scoop him up, and vaguely recognized his comforter as Remus.

Harry glared at the woman, who glanced around slightly. "What?"

He really did not want to have to change her memory, and thus casted more silencing charms around the room, along with the secrecy spell that, while she didn't understand, agreed to.

"Now, to understand completely, you must know that we're not from here."

Narcissa gave him a 'duh' look, and he continued, "Well, we are from here. I guess _time_ would be a better word. We come from the year 1997. As you know, I am Harry Potter, and he is Draco Malfoy."

Pity flashed across her face for the poor woman who had been forced to marry Malfoy before she got a bad feeling and looked at Lily, who nodded encouragingly at her.

"I will not speak who my mother is, both for my father's ego, James Potter, and to respect her wishes."

James growled slightly at him, before grinning slightly, showing that he was just kidding,from the other side of Lily.

As said before, Narcissa had slight Seer abilities, and knew almost instantly that Lily and James were the proud parents of the oddball.

"But Draco… Well, for his sake, we wished to keep that hidden. His parents are Lucius Malfoy and… you."

There was that odd feeling again, like she would always be confused.

Severus frowned slightly, as he hadn't known before.

"Oh, you poor child," she gushed before engulfing her tense son in a hug.

Harry and Lily shared slightly bewildered looks before shrugging.

They were startled when Narcissa snapped her head back to them.

"And you. Potter, don't think I don't know about you either."

Paling slightly before tightening his hold on the oddly still figure in his lap, Harry dreaded the conversation and hoped that James didn't know too much about Lily's muggle family.

Parental figures, old and school-age, along with friends, growled slightly. Harry gulped as he looked into all of the worried eyes around the room. If he was going down, they were _all_ going down.

He sent Severus a message telepathically, saying, _But it's not just me, is it, Sev?_

Ironically, he thought that almost everyone in the room had been abused, even slightly. Mentally going through a checklist, he concluded that Moony, Remus, James, Allie, and possibly Lily were the only ones out of the eleven in the room. Oh, this wasn't looking out too good, was it?

_**-Cher-**_

An hour after he'd told his story, the others in the room had finished telling theirs.

Harry had finally spilled and said that he got weekly beatings after fifth year during the summer, and the occasional kick, punch, or slap as a child, and included tales of 'Harry Hunting' sessions with Dudley. The verbal abuse, though, was the worst with him, along with slight mental trauma. (3)

Sirius had dealt with a lifetime of verbal and slight physical abuse, along with the appliance of the Cruciatus often and other dark curses. Draco and Narcissa's were much the same, though Narcissa had been left with it for much shorter of a time than the rest.

Severus was the worst, however, being an only child, and had been abused since he was about 7, and rather badly, at that.

Now each person was curled up with another; Harry with Sirius, Draco with Remus, Narcissa with Padfoot, Lily with James, Severus with Moony, who was occassionally pacing the floor, watching over them like a mother hen, handing out blankets and hot chocolate. All accepted and thanked him wholeheartedly.

Remus felt something stir inside of him, like the wolf rising slightly, though it gave off no malevolent vibes. Instead, he felt a faint pull to the boy he held in his arms. He had been planning Operation Seduce the Angel for a good few weeks now. This would be the perfect time to start. So, gently, he placed a light kiss on top of Draco's soft, blonde hair.

Draco was almost asleep when he felt the kiss on the top of his head, and sighed softly, but happily.

_**-Cher-**_

By the time they all awoke again, it was well past midnight.

James was jumping around, again, like a child in a chocolate factory.

He obviously had a big announcement.

"How would you all like to spend Christmas at… You know what, can I get a drum roll?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but complied, whacking his fingers on the arm of the couch, and all the others followed his lead.

Looking pleased, James continued, "How would you all, yes, _all_, like to spend break at Potter Manor?"

Narcissa and Severus both knew that this would come with serious repercussions from their family, and Narcissa instantly worried about Bellatrix, but consoled herself that she would send her sister letters every two days and always keep the pendant on that they both had, with charms to tell the other wearer when the other was severely hurt, be it physically or mentally.

_**-Cher-**_

The rather large group, now including Narcissa and Severus, crowded into one enlarged compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the trip to Potter Manor. It wasa rather good thing that Harry had opted to leave Artemis in the Chamber of Secrets becasue she would attract way too much attention. He didn't trust her loose in a school with a crazed coot running around, and had asked Selena to keep an eye. He did, however, have Aryn wrapped delicately around his waist.

Lily had become more comfortable around James, and Remus and Draco had asked their respective best friends for help on Operations Seduce the Angel/Wolf.

Sirius was cheering, and Harry was groaning at this. Oh, joy. He was really starting to dread matchmaking. Such a shame he had forever to enjoy it.

The Slytherins were slightly dreading meeting the Potters, because, as James had informed them, the Potters were a mainly Gryffindor family. (James secretly told everyone but Lily that they were fine with the whole house rivalry thing and were the ones who told him to tone it down. They were ecstatic to learn that they would have several guests of different houses for the duration of break. Rather like a foreign exchange program, they insisted brightly.)

Finally, they heard the conductor announce that the train would be in the station within five minutes, so they should get ready.

As they struggled to get out of their compartment with their luggage in hand (Harry reminded, rather cheekily, that they were, in fact, magic, and could shrink their stuff), Harry smirked as he stood still in front of their compartment door. Lily got so fed up with him that she shoved him out of the way rather harshly, and said, "Look who's smirking now." Harry replied with a glare before sighing and waving his hand over the others' luggage and shrinking it.

"Put it in your pockets, dimwits," he suggested dryly.

The others glared at him for having such a good idea before them.

The Potters stood near the exit to the side, with a large sign that said, _POTTER AND CO!_

James just laughed.

Unconsciously, Harry fell in front of everyone, with Lily and James slightly behind him.

The elder Potters' breath caught in their throats as they saw the three. In that moment, they knew the future. Well, kinda.

Their trance was broken as James tripped over his shoelace and fell into Harry, who caught his father laughingly.

Mock-angry, Sirius warned, "Hey, Prongs! Get your hands offa my boyfriend!" rather loudly, at that.

The whole group laughed at that, as they knew that there was no way there was anything going on. Finally reaching Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James hugged both of his parents before introducing them to the group, complete with hand motions to show which was which, and people occasionally waved when their name as mentioned.

"Mum, dad, these are my new friends, because you already know the Marauders, Lily Evans, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and... Harry Potter."

"Son, we already know Remus and Sirius! And I know all the Potters!" his father protested, looking rather confused.

"Ah… well… not these."

"But –"

"Not now, Mum, when we get to the house," he said, and the others nodded in agreement.

With that, James's father led the small procession to the car.

When Draco, who had seldom traveled by muggle means, asked how they were going to fit in such a small thing, they all looked at him funny, until Remus took pity on him and answered,

"Draco, lo- er, it's called enlarging charms," and hoped no one had caught his slip. His hope was futile, however, as Harry and Sirius shared feral smirks and spent the car ride plotting Operations Seduce the Angel and Wolf in a secluded corner of the car, protected by rather heavy silencing charms.

_**-Cher-**_

Seated in the Potters rather large living room, Harry began his tale, including all of the parts along the way, with the others throwing in bits occasionally.

"So… you're my… grandson. In the future. And a vampire."

"Yes, I think that sums it up." Under his breath, he muttered, "At least he didn't put vampire first…"

"But… who is your mother?"

Harry groaned and James perked up.

"For the sake of your son's ego, he is keeping it a secret," Sirius replied for Harry, who he was, once again, sitting on top of, and mumbled, "from most" with a smirk. Harry, who had heard it, poked him in the ribs rather brutally.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You really shouldn't mumble. Because they can't understand a word you're saying." (4)

"And you?"

"Every word, love," he said, before kissing him soundly.

Gagging sounds came from the other occupants of the room. The couple had been displaying unbearable acts of fluff lately, and it was starting to get on their nerves.

1 – Okay, I know in a lot of fics, the Marauders freaked out whenever someone talks about Sev nicely or anything, but I'm trying to take a different angle. As it is seventh year, they have – mostly – matured some. They have a werewolf for a friend, said werewolf has a crush on a Slytherin, one is in love with a Slytherin and has a vampire/Slytherin for a son, one is dating said vampire/Slytherin, and two of them have duplicates. If this isn't enough to make them grow up and see past exteriors and/or past experiences, then they're all idiots. And now, as I believe that the only one of them who is really an idiot, though the others have their moments **cough**Sirius**cough**, Wormtail is the only truly stupid one.

2 – That's probably really clichéd, but I think that the parents of many Slytherins are slightly abusive because, as Dumbles said – yes, I'm actually believing the coot because it makes sense – if one is not strong enough, the Dark Arts can take one over… or something like that. There are a lot of people who aren't mentally strong enough to last long and often immerse themselves too deep, therefore giving them a slight blood lust. Not something that's controllable, like Lily and Harry, either.

4 – No, I'm not trying to mock any people who were abused as a child or anything by writing this badly. I knew that Harry's life wasn't the best, with all of the stuff we see in the beginning of the Sorcerer's Stone and 'Harry Hunting.' I also figured that the warning from the Order could go either way; Vernon could get angry that they tried to push him around and take it out on Harry, or he could lay off. Please tell me if this is getting dramatic or horribly done so I can rewrite it and we can all be content. Anyway, I feel like a psychologist.

6 – Yes, I stole that from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory… which is not mine. It's… the people who made it.

Okay... this is probably defying some rule out there, but I had inspiration while writing this chapter for a poem. I was… doodling. If any of you desire to read it, tell me in a review, PM, or even email (the address of which you can find in my profile, though if you can't, it's the same as my penname, but instead of spaces, I use underscores, at hotmail dot com.)

I figure that me badgering you guys for reviews constantly is not gonna work, so I'm gonna try a new approach.

Review or it'll all become a dream and Harry'll be an orphan again with no semblance of family with the abusive Dursleys and there is no magic!

**Queen  
_Moony_  
_Cher_**


	14. Shopping with Sirius, Lily, and James

Disclaimer: You know I really wish I owned this, just because then I'd be a brilliant genius who thought the whole world up. Sadly, I do not own this, so don't assume that I do. That being said, let's get back to the fic.

I actually cover romance in this chapter!

_**-Chapter 14: Shopping Sirius-**_

In all of his excitement of introducing his new friends to his parents, he had forgotten to go gift shopping for his family and friends.

James had been so eager to let his friends meet his parents that he had forgotten about the Christmas shopping he had put off until the last minute. He seriously dreaded telling Sirius about the impromptu trip to Diagon Alley they would take the day after they arrived. It was a feared experience among all of them. Feared and torturous. Maybe he could pay Harry to occupy Sirius for him… He didn't even want to warrant a guess as to what went on between those two.

Thinking on the subject of his son and best friend, he realized how incredibly odd his circle of friends really was.

He still had yet to discover the mother of his son. He just hoped that it was not a one-night stand. It would break Harry's heart terribly. Of course, the boy seemed to know next to everything. James was still trying to solve that, but… It really frustrated him when they would all send knowing glances between them when the subject of Harry's mother would come up.

It was funny, how there were only fuzzy images when he would think back to Halloween. Felt like he would explode if he didn't find out soon, too.

But, back to his task.

He would first have to drag Harry away, on a supposedly father-son talk, sweet talk him, and possibly bribe him.

He still had to tell everyone else. This would be harder, however.

As it turned out, he didn't have to.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

If there was one thing Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Draco all agreed on, it was the fact that they had less than a year and a half to get Lily and James together. It would definitely take some hard work, sweat, caffeine, and possibly blood, but they would do it if it killed them! Of course, that didn't apply to Harry as he was technically already deceased by human standards.

When they had been informed that James had procrastinated on his Christmas shopping, they casually hid all of Lily's purchases in the dark chasm beneath Sirius's bed. They had then made a great show of having everybody announce loudly that they had gifts to wrap as they left James to panic and Lily to scour the house from the foundation to the towers and turrets.

James had hastily excused himself on the pretense of having forgotten to get a gift before running out of the house.

Lily had used the same excuse, though much more smoothly, before dragging James back to the Evil Floo of Death, as Harry had taken to calling it. He got along with floo no more than he had back in second year.

Once the two were out of the house, Harry, Sirius, Draco and Remus all collaborated in an enormous hug amidst loud cheers. The others looked at them strangely, though Severus was the first to demand an explanation.

"'Project: Be Born, Harry!' is now commenced." Sirius said with a straight face before cracking up and commenting, "Hey, I've always wanted to say that!"

When further prodded for information explained, "Surely you've noticed that James and Lily are Harry's parents?"

Everyone nodded, even Mr. and Mrs. Potter, as only an idiot wouldn't be able to spot the similarities.

"You also realize that Harry and I are born in less than three years?"

Gasps of shock, pity, and horror met them.

Severus noticed when Narcissa's normally emotionless visage changed to that of horror.

"'Cissa?" Sirius questioned cautiously.

She was worried about that. She'd come to develop the same motherly love for Draco as Lily had for Harry. She didn't wish to lose Draco, but she didn't wish to be stuck with Lucius for the rest of her life. Nor did she wish for her newfound baby boy to live in that hellhole, albeit a, most likely, nicely furnished one.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter (though they insisted they call them Ricki and Jesse by everyone save the Potter spawn) were incredibly intuitive after having raised the trouble-child known as James and realized that they were slightly confused. They had known Draco came from the future with Harry, but they did now possess the knowledge of his parents.

If anyone saw the confused glances they shared they didn't comment on it or attempt to fix their confusion.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

James was confused, as Sirius was supposed to be the overenthusiastic best friend he was and jump all over the place to find his money, look his best, and, of course, be Sirius.

He was sorely disappointed this time, however, as he barely said a word about it.

This worried him. Was Sirius so absorbed in his son that he no longer had time to be Sirius?

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As James and Lily traipsed through Diagon Alley, they snuck glances at each other, silently reminding themselves that they were only doing this for Harry, as he seemed to be there every time they would fight.

It was amazing, all of the things they'd do for their son.

The boy could worm his way into even the coldest of hearts, like an endearing brat.

Lily knew what was going on. Oh, of course she did. Maybe not all of it, but she knew _something_. For example, she knew that she would have to be pregnant at least with James's child within two years, and that Narcissa would somehow have to be pregnant with Lucius's child in the same amount of time.

She absently noted that they were now turning into a small, out of the way bookshop whose books were nearly as dusty as a crypt left untouched for a millennia.

There seemed to be no order in particular, so she walked around the shop aimlessly. She'd already gotten her gifts, yes, but maybe she'd find something for Harry better than the necklace from the Haden vault. It was his in the first place too, anyway, so why should it be a gift?

After about ten minutes of clearing the floor of random spots of dust, she spotted _it_. From the side, it didn't look all that out of the ordinary, but when she picked it up… it felt like it was sending warm signals to her, like she was meant to buy it.

And then she looked at the cover.

"Vampyres" by Selisia Satrech.

The words were decorated with emeralds and diamonds, with silver trim along the sides. The actual cover was a dark, blood red, _fitting, isn't it?_, with old, gothic designs in dark charcoal, and odd symbols like the Ankh, Egyptian eye, and a moon, scattered near the corners. The pages inside it were old and wrinkled, yet they exuded power, and it looked to be a journal. From what she'd seen of it so far, it looked archaic, but still in good shape.

_What a good find_, she thought to herself dryly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Harry!" Sirius whined. Come on, you _promised_!"

"And what exactly did I promise you?" he replied innocently enough. Oh, he knew exactly what he promised - a… shopping trip, just because Sirius couldn't find it in himself to pass up an opportunity to empty a vault. As explained previously, Sirius could shop with the best of the girls – another quality proving that he was just as gay as James was straight.

Harry winced. Even though he knew he had countless vaults backing him, he still had to get permission from all who left their vaults to him. That was another conflicting thought.

He could save them. He could save all of them; Sirius, James, Lily, his grandparents, and practically the whole population of the 1977 Hogwarts.

He could save Draco and Narcissa the life of pain they'd surely endure in the next two decades.

He could prevent Severus from becoming the bitter, angry man he always saw.

He could save Remus from the sharp of sting of betrayal he would feel through and through after _that_ Halloween.

He could save himself from the abuse, neglect, and starvation he would be forced to go through during the next 20 years. But, this thought was always driven to the back of his head by what remained of his hero complex and was held there, always hovering over his thoughts, by his trait of self-preservation.

Such a controversial person he was.

Broken out of his less than healthy thoughts by an excited squeal from Sirius, he sighed and rubbed his temples in what _should_ have been a soothing manner. It didn't help at all.

Maybe he should stun Sirius? No, he couldn't bring himself to do that to his love.

An afternoon full of this wasn't very promising… no, not really. Truthfully, any time spent in the company of Sirius made him absolutely ecstatic. Happy. The day they returned to the future would be rued.

He really didn't want to go back. He had family now, friends, a boyfriend and mate, but most of all, he was happy. At the moment, he hated himself for being selfish. It was a known fact that he was a bit possessive and protective of those he loved, but he couldn't bring himself to mess with their future. Except Narcissa' she needed the help desperately. But could he just let his best friend go like that? Were he to help Narcissa, he would fuck Draco's existence and make him a totally different person, or, at the worst, never born.

Had he not known that Sirius was currently watching him worriedly, he would have tugged harshly at his long hair. Instead, he walked briskly to Sirius, tilted his mate's chin up, and kissed him fiercely. When the other mouth opened eagerly, if not out of surprise, he moaned when their tongues brushed together and the other's teeth scraped his tongue gently, sending electric sparks down his spine.

Feeling his fangs elongate quickly, he pulled back slightly, pausing to nibble on the lower lip of his boyfriend. He felt a small trickle of blood enter his mouth and gasped before licking the wound clean and allowed it to heal naturally.

Sirius stared at him, wide-eyed, and kept his arms locked around Harry's shoulders and neck.

"So how 'bout that shopping trip, eh, Sirius?" Harry asked good-naturedly, whilst rubbing circles on the other's smooth, hard stomach. Actually, he was attempting to make Sirius forget that he was spacing out.

Sirius was agape at the mood swings the vampire had exhibited. First, he'd been happy like a child, then exasperated, angst ridden, sorrowful, weary, lustful, then back to cheery. Creepy.

But, what the hell, he'd gotten his way – just like he'd, of course, foreseen. Investigations of mental disorders among powerful families loomed on the near future, though.

"Of course!" he cheered.

"Hope you don't mind muggle shopping."

The canine animagus let out an indignant cry of, "What!"

"We'd run into Lily and James, and then they'd know we set it up. Well," he added thoughtfully, "Lily probably already knows. James… well, James is just clueless.

Letting out an 'ooh' sound absently, Sirius realized that, "and we're counting on that, right?"

Doing a little mental dance, Harry let out a small whoop. He had proven that his slightly idiotic boyfriend wasn't really as clueless as James, who took a week to discover that his son and best friend were now an 'item.'

There may be hope for him after all, then.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

As five o'clock rolled around, Harry staggered through the Evil-Floo-of-Death-and-No-Return and out of the fireplace in his room, laden with heavy shopping bags from _everywhere_. Preppy stores, classy stores, food and candy stores, shoes, alternative clothing stores, music stores – you name it and Harry would most likely be struggling under the weight of it, even with his extra strength.

Harry flopped down on his big, soft bed after dropping the bags carelessly on the multicolored rug in front of the fireplace.

Giving a startled yelp, Sirius found himself laying next to Harry with their legs intertwined and Harry's hands on his hips, while his own rested awkwardly on Harry's thighs where he'd tried to catch himself. In an attempt to sit up, he found himself pinned under a black clad arm. Honestly, the manners of some people were so dreadful these days!

Unbeknownst to them, the two boys fell off into a deep sleep, still held securely in each others' arms. Safe.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Two very bored people, Draco and Remus to be in fact, wandered the halls of Potter Manor, trying to find the other inhabitants of the house. So far, they had no luck.

Remus sighed and slumped down in front of a random door and leaned back heavily.

He let out a small 'eep' noise as the door swung open; leaving him sprawled on his back.

Draco, who was still standing where Remus had been before, laughed loudly at the man before bending down and offering his hand to help the werewolf get up.

In return, he glared at the hand before reluctantly grabbing it and using the leverage to recover his dignity. Well. Maybe he'd pulled a tad _too_ hard, as Draco fell on top of him. He looked up sheepishly, only to find the blonde – blushing!

The sight was just too irresistible for him, and he found himself lifting a hand off of the floor slightly so he could brush his fingers across the cheekbones of the teen above him. Tilting his head off of the ground, his lips ghosted across Draco's own.

And then they heard a tired moan com from somewhere near the back of the room, causing them to spring up and apart to see two of their friends collapsed on the bed together, cutely, in an extremely sappy way.

They saw one of Harry's hands – the only way they could tell was the black and red nail polish – poke Sirius in the ribs and whisper something into his ear.

Instantaneously, Sirius sat up violently on the bed and looked around bleary-eyed.

Then, seeing the position of the other two on the floor, he shared devilish smirk with Harry and laughed before running off to the bathroom.

Draco and Remus shared looks of their own, silently agreeing the age old philosophy: Harry Potter and Sirius Black were insane.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

I bet you all want to kill me for making it so short. I had writer's block, and had to restart it several times. In the end though, I used both of them.

This was, in short, an incredibly pathetic chapter.

One request, however. Don't kill me!

REVIEW, PLEASE!

Love,

Cher


	15. Sad, Important AN!

Important/Depressing Note!

I've recently noticed a desperate lack of actual meat in this story, meaning that there are far too many unfinished plot hooks. Also, all the characters are extremely _out_ of character or their personalities blend together too much for there to be that many separate characters.

Looking back, it's very depressing at how badly I have written this even though I highly doubt I could go and fix it whilst still keeping it following the same path because of their frivolous and uncontrolled actions, words, thoughts, and mindsets. I can recognize how much I have messed this up completely, but I can't seem to find the motivation to go back and fix it, hopefully make it readable for myself even!

All of my current fics are under the same consideration at this point, keeping my mind so pessimistic that I can't keep writing along the same path.

Of course, the reasoning behind this could also be personal family issues that I won't begin to bore you with. :)

So, after the redundant explanation, this fiction is officially on **hiatus**. Sorry lovelies!

Even if it means shamelessly whoring out my livejournal, which is set as my homepage, check it out for random inanity from me, updates on other fics, and replies to anonymous reviews.

Also, a friend and I have created a joint account that should be up and running soon with coauthored stories under the penname Sevvy-Lucy-Blaisey-Siri.

Thanks for being patient with me you guys!

Love,  
Cher (aka Fear of Apathy)

PS - Please don't kill me! I'm just trying to better my work!


	16. Draco's Emo Boy Fetish

**Disclaimer**Still not mine. Still sad and pathetic.

YES, I am back. And, **holy shit guys**, it's been a while.

Major Harry rebellion in this chapter folks. And more random angst. YAY!

Huh. It seems, I've been trying to change the careless feel of the story for some time now, interspersing randomnity with pointless angst and pondering from Harry. At the moment, that is what I'm mainly focusing on. So maybe the changes I make in the previous chapters will only be minor. Who knows? As I reread my story, I tell myself, _God you made Harry stupid!_

And, when trying to think of how to conclude this story, I kept confusing myself.

_**-0-0-Chapter 15: Compulsions? And... Draco's fetish for...-0-0-**_

_Great, just great_, Harry thought. It was the first time he'd actually let himself think of the situation he and his fellow future-goers were in at the moment. Before this, he had been in a cautious state of bliss, unwilling to think of anything else except the chance to be near his parents. _Dear Hades, Dumbles, you sure have messed everything up. How arrogant do you have to be to believe that your own spells are single-handedly powerful enough to change the memories of thousands of people? Or the people who have heard about us from other sources? _Fuck._ You have screwed it all up. All of it._

Then there was a sudden flare of anger inside himself for being so superfluous in his actions of late and being so… unguarded. So damned open, accepting, giving. What the fuck happened to hard-ass vampire Harry who would murder before he let anyone find out his secrets?

He curled up his left fist and slowly let his anger flow out of his body as magical power into the fire in the grate. Maybe it would make him feel better to magically exhaust himself? Nah. He seriously doubted it.

Currently, it was the night before Christmas Eve and the excitement of the following few days had built up inside of him so he couldn't sleep. So in alternative, he laid on his back in his bed, with Sirius curled up at his side of the heavily Christmas-decorated room set up by Ricki and the ever-overenthusiastic house elves.

As soon as he'd arrived at Potter Manner the past few months ran through his head like a data analysis program on a computer. There was definitely something odd going on with his own thoughts, dreams, and compulsions. _Maybe I should look up ways to fix this myself. I'll confer with Salazar and the Founders, Artemis, Aryn… fuck, might as well invite old Voldy as well for all who I've involved in this hellish scheme! What the fuck was I thinking? Well… back to the plan. I'll have to find a compulsions spell to repress the memory or thought of us and set it up as soon as I can find a conference chamber appropriate for the occasion. Then I'll have to act more proper for the next… 9 months, keep more to myself, and definitely keep my watch up more often and securely than before._

To start off his new habit, he prepared to cast a shield for physical, mental, and magical attacks around his room and add wards around the perimeter of the property to warn for intruders. Closing his eyes slowly, he delved into his mind to meditate. Once he found his magical core, he searched his mind for the mental barriers he had arranged around his thoughts and secrets. The first thing he did was fortify these barriers, make them stronger, and also line the inside with traps in the case intruders found their way in.

Then, he guided his mental eye out of his room and even the manor, to search for the wards of Potter Manor. He figured that the current-day Potters would undoubtedly be alerted if the wards were altered, so he metaphorically tip-toed outside of them, shivering at the lost of blanketing safety. The general idea was to set up another group of wards outside of the base-wards linked back to Harry. If he could find time tomorrow, then chances were good that he would add his signature to the house's memory of Potters so that he would be notified if there was anything going on.

Once he had finished building the basic, hazy gray security wards around the perimeter (and the space 200 meters above the Manor itself) he let his magic flow through his mental channel to finish it up and clean up any loose ends.

His body, unconsciously tense, went limp as his mind was suddenly in his body once again. With a tired sigh, he slumped down and prepared to build the same wards around his and Sirius's room.

After the construction of these wards, he finally allowed himself to relax and sleep.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

Across the country, in a slightly-more dilapidated manor, Voldemort felt the stirrings of magic being used and pulling at his own magic.

This made him bolt out of the semi-relaxed state he had been in and frown.

The single time he had noticed anyone with a connection to him in magic was at the Battle of Hogwarts and the boy who had strutted stupidly and arrogantly through the battle as if he owned the place.

That Haden boy was so foolishly naïve, to think that the bond of blood would save him from targeting. But he would humor the boy for a while anyway, and then strike when he was most vulnerable.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

A sharp impact on Harry's mental state woke him immediately. That, and the unmerciful tickling of Sirius aimed at his ribs.

Harry smiled and allowed himself to shriek with laughter, wrestling with Sirius (using a smaller portion of his strength, understandably) happily and smiling fondly as Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Padfoot then proceeded to lick his face, causing Harry to laugh harder.

Then a sharp knocking, knock-knock-knocking, came upon the chamber door. It was James… searching for the lost… not Lenore, but Sirius and Harry. (1) Harry smiled more, happy for himself for once, because he had a family.

Ron and Hermione may have been his family, but now he had _blood_ relatives who cared. It was all quite odd really. Ron and Hermione would always be the first thing he remembered when questioned of family, but this was an experience he would _never_ forget, even if he botched the whole mess up.

He pushed these thoughts out of his head, determined to make these holidays cheerful. The memory of Sirius trying to cheer everyone up during his fifth year brought a mental frown, again reminding him that he would have to do something about the brash decisions he had made. _How the hell did I manage to get myself into this mess?_

Once again shaking off bitter thoughts, he gently pushed Sirius off of him (he was currently sitting on Harry's stomach) and proceeded to sleepily pad to the door. Standing a little to the side of the doors, he opened them, guessing right as the group sprang in energetically singing Christmas carols.

"Honestly guys, don't you remember that you don't sing Christmas carols _all the time_?" Lily chided, obviously regretting teaching them in the first place.

From behind Harry, Sirius spoke up, pouting, "But… what's the fun in that?" Lily just rolled her eyes, hugged Harry and told him good morning, and walked back down to the kitchen.

James frowned. "Why do you get a hug and I don't?"

"Uh… I don't know," Harry replied guiltily. He really didn't want to bring his parents apart, especially since they only had a few years to hook up and produce baby-Harry.

Remus and Draco began singing "Deck the Halls" regardless of Lily's opinion about caroling. It broke Harry out of his thoughts, and he grinned widely and chuckled before creating a mini-Congo-Line with everyone, parading down the hall in their pajamas and singing out of key.

The portraits of deceased Potters either glared at being woken up or joined in, creating an echo-effect. Even the tiny sprites flittering in the air as decoration were singing along. Harry and Draco swore that they heard high-pitched, squeaky voices bursting into song around the kitchens, sounding suspiciously like house-elves.

As they passed through the doors to the kitchens, Harry collapsed against the door in laughter.

From across the room, Ricki and Jesse looked up from their coffee and newspaper and exchanged disbelieving glances, mentally thinking, 'Oh my god… it's nine o'clock in the morning and they're already bouncing off the walls.' Wordlessly, they shook their heads.

"Damn, Harry. You sure do have this affect on people, like contagious cheer!" Remus commented while Draco sighed. Why couldn't anybody say stuff about him like that? Was he really that much of a fuck-up? His father had told him so repeatedly when he refused to take the Dark Mark.

As if he picked up on Draco's discomfort and angst-session, Harry straightened up and walked to the enlarged table in the center of the room, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him along. "I wonder if they have labels in this era…" Harry pondered to Draco. "Not loser-popular labels, but goth-prep labels."

Draco thought for a moment, frowning. "I feel sorry for them if they don't have emo culture." He was an unwilling participant when Harry decided to be a different label every month during the 6th year. There were times he was hardcore-goth, preppy, normal, slightly punk, hardcore punk, emo, and there had even been a phase when he dressed in all leather. Out of all of them, emo had been his favorite, though the leather had been a close second… it was _very_ kinky. _Sue me for liking the tight clothes,_ he mused to himself.

"Oh my god, me too! Emo boys are so hot." (2)

"Emo boys?" Sirius asked out loud, just a _little_ jealous that Harry was talking about someone else in his presence.

Draco took the honor of fielding this one. "Yeah. Very hot. Tight clothes, _very_ tight pants in particular, interesting hair-cuts, and _lip-rings_. Dear god, the lip-rings top it all off," he carried on, a wistful look on his face. "And they've got artistic souls, or so Harry here tells me, and…" he let himself trail off to wipe imaginary-drool from his chin.

"Wow Draco. You really get into that, don't you? Just, uh, keep your fantasies to yourself next time."

He blushed but managed to snap back, "Fuck off, Potter."

"Why would I need to fuck off when I've got him," Harry replied with a smirk, looking over at Sirius and licking his cheek possessively.

"Hey, keep your own advice about fantasies in mind. I'm sure the straight folks here would enjoy eating their food."

Lily, James, Severus, Narcissa, and the elder Potters made small sounds of agreement. Harry and Draco just chuckled; they'd missed their banter way too much, what with draco spending time drooling over Remus and Harry spending time drooling over Sirius. Jeez, who needs porn magazines anymore? Not them, that's for sure.

Breakfast sped fast with easy laughter and talking, allusions to Christmas gifts being thrown teasingly, causing small, playful skirmishes to break out every so often.

Christmas season was in the air indeed. And Harry had insight on plans Seduce the Wolf/Angel.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Plan A involved holiday mistletoe. (But really, that was a tad too traditional.)

Plan B included New Year's Eve and the countdown-kiss tradition. (Once again, tradition.)

Plan C depended upon… handcuffing them together for a day. (Not failproof, however.)

Plan D… well, Plan D was to hope that a strange coincidence happened.

In Harry Potter's world, strange coincidences involved lots of careful planning. Thus, he and Sirius spent the day cornered up in the library.

Around midday, he, predictably, got bored and thought back to the conversation back at breakfast.

"Draco has a fetish for emo boys."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

1 – All credit goes to Edgar Allen Poe, and his morbidly enticing poem, The Raven. I'm sure you all know of it, right?

2 – Alright, I couldn't help it! But they are. They're like… drool-worthy. And I haven't had any outside influences during the past few days… I had no one to talk to about it!

Now, does anyone have a clue what I'm planning to do? I have wicked plans for Remus, oh yes I do. But I'm not sure whether to put them into immediate play or leave them for "One week later."

Anyway, are you glad to see I'm back? I sure as hell am! The reviews might have inspired me… even though the chapter was almost unbearably short. **sulk**

Keep inspiring me guys, maybe I'll continue to update this more regularly.

Love,  
Cher  
**Aka  
**Fear of Apathy


End file.
